Love, sex, magic
by Saphy16
Summary: Love. Sex. Magic. Arrival of a new vampire and Shane sneaking around, Myrnin slowly developing feelings and becoming what he once used to be... and Claire succumbs to the demon. Some Graphic chapters. STORY BETTER THEN THE SUMMARY! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello! **

**Oliver: For pitty sake! **

**Me: That's not very nice is it?**

**Oliver: Do I care?**

**Me: Touché **

**Myrnin: You can all stop worrying about me now, I am back!**

**Oliver: Didn't even notice you had gone**

**Myrnin: Well your a ray of sunshine today!**

**Me: Yay! Myrnin's back, where did you go?**

**Myrnin: To a very dark, disturbing place... with a unicorn**

**Me: Ok then...**

**Amelie: Hello. **

**Me: (gasps) Founder**

**Amelie: I require Oliver's assistance immediately**

**Me: But he was going to do the disclaimers for me (pouts)**

**Amelie: I don't care. Now let Oliver come with me or you will regret it child**

**Me: Your such a warm and fuzzy person. Fine take him!**

**Oliver: Yes!**

**(Amelie and Oliver leave)**

**Myrnin: I have to go as well.**

**Me: What! You cant leave me on my own!**

**Myrnin: I can indeed! Cya!**

**(Myrnin runs off to the lab)**

**Me: All by myself, don't wanna be all by myself any more... I'm sad now. Anyway! I don't own anything and my apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Mysterious stranger: You done rambling now?**

**Me: Ahhhhh! **

Karaoke night at common grounds, Claire, Shane, Michael and Eva sat at a table, quite a few people have showed up, Claire had already spotted Monica and her brother Richard, Myrnin had decided to attend as well, he was at the counter talking to Oliver, and even Amelie showed up to enjoy the show.

"Wow, this place is packed" stated Eva,

"I know yeah, even the founder came to watch" laughed Shane, wrapping his arm around Claire,

"So who's going to have the guts to perform?" teased Michael,

"Not me!" They all said in unison,

"Go on Shane, I know you like a bit of a sing song"

"No bro, just no, hey Eva why don't you go up their and deafen everyone?"

"Oh haha! Least I wont crack the windows like you would"

"Want a bet?"

"I'm in"

"Oh dear" laughed Claire, it was always funny when Shane and Eva got competitive, she had heard them both sing, and to be polite about it, strangled cats probably sounded better,

"You going to sing Claire bear?" grinned Eva,

"I don't know yet maybe" the lights dimmed and Oliver came on to the stage,

"Lady's and gentleman, allow me to introduce our first performance of the night, Monica" all the lads stood of and start shouted her name, Claire just rolled her eyes,

"I'm going to be singing Love game by Lady gaga!"

"Oh god" muttered Shane, Claire snickered.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick******

**Huh!****  
****Huh!******

**I wanna kiss you,****  
****but if I do then I might miss you, babe****  
****It's complicated and stupid****  
****Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid****  
****Guess he wants to play, wants to play****  
****A lovegame, a lovegame******

**Hold me and love me****  
****Just wanna touch you for a minute****  
****Maybe three seconds is enough****  
****For my heart to quit it******

**let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****don't think too much, just bust that kick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Huh!******

**I'm on a mission****  
****and it involves some heavy touching, yeah****  
****You've indicated your interest****  
****I'm educated in sex, yes****  
****And now I want it bad, want it bad****  
****A lovegame, a lovegame******

**Hold me and love me****  
****just want touch you for a minute****  
****Maybe three seconds is enough****  
****For my heart to quit it******

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick****  
****Don't think too much, just bust that kick****  
****I wanna take a ride on your disco stick******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Huh!******

**I can see you staring there from across the block****  
****with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh****  
****The story of us, it always starts the same****  
****with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game****  
****And a game (huh)****  
****And a game (huh)****  
****And a game (huh)****  
****A lovegame!******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game?****  
****Donz the lovegame******

**Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love****  
****Or you want fame****  
****Are you in the game (Let's have some fun this beat is sick)****  
****Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)****  
****  
****Let's play a lovegame****  
****Play a lovegame****  
****Do you want love?****  
****Or you want fame?****  
****Are you in the game? (Don't think too much just bust that stick)****  
****Donz the lovegame (I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)******

**Huh!  
**  
She finished the song and everyone cheered, she was actually a very good singer thought Claire, what bothered her though was throughout the whole performance Monica had had her eyes on Shane,

"Thankyou Monica, our next performance is from Myrnin" Oliver said the name bitterly. Myrnin strolled onto the stage,

"Hello everyone, I will be singing a song dedicated to my good pal Oliver!"

Claire couldn't help but laugh,

"This is going to be good"

**Oliver! **

**I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick my lollipop  
Go ahead girl and don't you stop  
Keep going till you hit the spot, whoa! **

At that moment Oliver stormed on the stage and booted Myrnin off, the crowed laughed and booed Oliver, Myrnin just flipped him off and went and sat over my Amelie,

"Our next performance will be from Eva and Shane"

"Woooo!" shouted Michael,

"We are going to sing, Grease, your the one that I want" said Shane, Claire and Michael bother laughed at the song choice,

**E: Tell me about it stud!******

S**: I got chills.****  
****They're multiplyin'.****  
****And I'm losin' control.****  
****'Cause the power****  
****you're supplyin',****  
****it's electrifyin'!******

E**: You better shape up,****  
****'cause I need a man****  
****and my heart is set on you.****  
****You better shape up;****  
****you better understand****  
****to my heart I must be true.******

S**: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.******

**Both: You're the one that I want.****  
****(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.****  
****The one that I want.****  
****(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.****  
****The one that I want****  
****(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo****  
****The one I need.****  
****Oh, yes indeed.******

E**: If you're filled****  
****with affection****  
****you're too shy to convey,****  
****meditate in my direction.****  
****Feel your way.******

S**: I better shape up,****  
****'cause you need a man****  
E****: i need a man****  
****who can keep me satisfied.****  
S****: I better shape up****  
****if I'm gonna prove****  
E****: you better prove****  
****that my faith is justified.******

S**:Are you sure?****  
****Both:Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.******

**You're the one that I want.****  
****(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.****  
****The one that I want.****  
****(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.****  
****The one that I want****  
****(you are the one i want),o, o, oo****  
****The one I need.****  
****Oh, yes indeed.**

It sounded terrible, Claire couldn't control her laughter, they got cheers from the audience,

"Thankyou Eva and Shane for that entertaining terrible performance, next we will be having a song from, Claire!"

"What!" screeched Claire,

"I signed you up" teased Shane, Claire glared at him and stomped onto the stage,

"Go on Claire!" shouted Myrnin, she was thankful for his support, then the idea struck her, she was going to get Shane back, good and proper,

"Myrnin can you come up and join me" Shane's jaw dropped and Myrnin laughed,

"Of course my dear!" Myrnin strolled back on to the stage, Claire giggled, she whispered to Myrnin the song she had chosen,

**1, 2, 3 Go...****  
****Claire...****  
****Sex...****  
****Claire...****  
****Here we go, talk to 'em...******

**[Claire]****  
****Ya touch is so magic to me****  
****Stangest things can happen****  
****The way that you react to me****  
****I wanna do something you can't imagine****  
****Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that****  
****Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my squeeze****  
****And I need you to push it right back******

**Baby show me, show me,****  
****What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me****  
****And I'll volunteer...****  
****And I'll be flowing, and going til clothin dissapears****  
****and nothin but shoes on me****  
****Ohh baby...******

**[Claire and Myrnin]****  
****All night show, just you in the crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**[Myrnin]****  
****Everything ain't what it seems****  
****I wave my hands and I got you****  
****And ya feel so fly, assistin' me****  
****But now is my turn to watch you****  
****I ain't gonna stop you****  
****If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that****  
****Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat****  
****And I need you to push it right back******

**[Claire****  
****Baby show me, show me,****  
****What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me****  
****And I'll volunteer...****  
****And I'll be flowing, and going til clothin dissapears****  
****and nothin but shoes on me****  
****Ohh baby..******

**[Claire and Myrnin]****  
****All night showing, just you and ya crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga..)****  
****Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)****  
****But don't stop when you give it to me****  
****Claire...******

**All night showing, just you and ya crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****(You know what I mean)****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**All night showing, just you and ya crowd****  
****Doin' tricks you never seen...****  
****And I bet that I can make ya believe****  
****In love and sex and magic****  
****So let me drive my body around ya****  
****I bet you know what I mean****  
****(You know what I mean)****  
****Cause you know that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic******

**Yeah...****  
****Uh, uh, uh...****  
****Yeah, I see you on the floor****  
****Get it girl****  
****Love, sex and magic****  
****I see you on the floor****  
****You know what I mean****  
****Get it girl****  
****I bet that I can make you believe****  
****In love and sex and magic, ow!****  
****I See you on the floor****  
****Get it girl...**

Their performance ended, to Claire's surprise Myrnin was actually a very good singer, they even threw in some dance moves into the performance and they both seemed to off enjoyed themselves. Claire looked over to Shane who was looking rather annoyed, she laughed and walked of the stage to sit next to him,

"Well done Claire" said Eva, giving Claire a smile of approval,

"Your very talented" stated Michael,

"Thankyou" she smiled,

"Why do that?" snapped Shane,

"Because you signed me up for your own amusement so I decided to do that for my own amusement..." she said the words to challenge Shane, after that performance she had a boost of confidence and felt in power, and by the look in Shane's eyes, he knew it and he liked it.

**Me: Well I'm going to leave it there, it felt good doing a song fic for a change! It was also interesting working with all the main characters... **

**Mysterious stranger: Yes, it was very different from all your other stories. **

**Me: Yeah but I think it worked, I might even carry this on... turn it into a an epic story... **

**Mysterious Stranger: What are you thinking?**

**Me: Madness! Well review and tell me what you think, and if you would like me to continue this, bringing everything together and adding twists and turns and creating an epic story...**

**Mysterious Stranger: Can I be in the story if you do carry it on?**

**Me: We'll have to see... good amount of reviews and I will carry this on and I will shock you all! **

**Mysterious Stranger: REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yay! You all liked my story! So I'm going to carry this on! **

**Mysterious Stranger: Woo! am I going to be in the story now?**

**Me: Hell yeah you are!**

**Myrnin: Hell everyone! What did I miss?**

**Me: Not telling!**

**Myrnin: What why?**

**Me: You should have been there when I wrote the first chapter to know what me and the Mysterious stranger are talking about. **

**Myrnin: Well I'm going to read the first chapter! Then you can't leave me out!**

**Oliver: I couldn't careless. **

**Me: How long have you been there?**

**Oliver: A while**

**Me: Didn't notice you**

**Myrnin: Right! Iv read it!**

**Me: That was fast... **

**Myrnin: Fast reader, Oliver? **

**Oliver: yes?**

**Myrnin: I'll take you to the candy shop!**

**Mysterious stranger and me: HA!**

**Oliver: Right I'm reading that chapter! Cant trust you alone Saphy!**

**Me: shouldn't of all ditched me! **

**Myrnin: Saphy doesn't own anything, and sorry for her spelling and grammar mistakes...**

**Mysterious stranger: Enjoy!**

**Myrnin: Who are you...? **

She was trapped. The chains that bound her forbid her to move, the heat unbearable, it was torture. 'Is this hell?' the thought piercing her mind like a dagger, the chains causing her skin to bleed.

"Help me" her voice coming out as a whisper. To terrified to open her eyes, she started to cry, but her tears burnt like acid against her skin, she let out a scream, but her scream was soon cut off my a hand covering her mouth. She panicked. The hand felt like a claw, its nails digging into her skin.

"Shush!"

Claire shot up in bed, her heart pounding, she was sweating, and crying softly,

"Just a dream" she whispered to herself, confirming to herself that she was back in reality and that the nightmare was just her own imagination. She looked to her side, and saw Shane, sleeping peacefully, she lay down, snuggling into his naked torso, recalling the karaoke and how that led to a night of passion between the two, the thought cheered her up but sleep was now impossible, she looked at the time, 4:50am.

She had only been asleep for an hour, yet she was now wide awake. She got out of bed and put and a plain white vest top and a pair of black skinny jeans which Eva had brought her the other week, she went downstairs and sat in the kitchen, it was the 8th time she had had that dream. The dream had never changed, only this time the person in her dream spoke. No one knew about the dream, Claire didn't want to worry anyone over a nightmare, it was silly, but she kept having the nagging feeing that there was more to it, who was the person? Where was she? Why was she always in chains? Was it hell? The big questions, the questions she has been asking herself everyday since the very first night of the nightmare, the questions that she longed to know the answers for but terrified to find out the true meanings. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard a cough from behind her, she looked around to see Eva standing there,

"What you doing up?" asked Claire, Eva didn't have work so it was rare you would see her before lunch,

Could ask you the same question, its four in the morning Claire bear, Myrnin can't have you starting this early can he?"

"No, I don't have to go till eight, I couldn't sleep, bad dream"

"Shit one, I had a nightmare as well, I don't really fancy going back to sleep"

"Yeah, so what was yours about?" Eva sighed and looked at Claire,

"It was about you" she said, Claire felt uneasy,

"What about me?"

"You was...running from something, something horrible, it caught you, and wrapped you in chains and then took you somewhere, I couldn't do anything to stop it, I couldn't even see it, it was horrible" Eva sat down next to Claire, not looking her in the eye. Eva's dream had made Claire feel even worse, it was like the dreams were linked.

**4 hours later!**

"Myrnin?" asked Claire as she entered the lab, as usual the lab looked like a bomb had hit it. She sighed, she had only cleaned the place up yesterday, she looked around, there were chemicals spilt over some books, Myrnin's vampire bunny slippers were on top of Bob's cage, all bit and bobs everywhere, but no sign of Myrnin. Claire went and sat on his sofa he had added to his lab,

"Hello my dear" said Myrnin who had strolled in from the kitchen, she smelt burning,

"Hey Myrnin, what's that burning smell?"

"I tried making some toast but the toaster wasn't cooperating" Claire couldn't hold back her laugh, Myrnin always managed to cheer her up, even if he didn't realise he was doing it, she noticed what he was wearing, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a plain white shirt, he also had nothing on his feet, she was dressed pretty normal, and even Claire had to admit that he looked good.

"See something you like?" he teased, he had noticed her staring at him, she blushed and shied away from him,

"So what we going to do today?" changing the subject,

"Well I thought that we should have a day out, a field trip if you like" he smiled at her, she laughed,

"Ok, where to?"

"Let's go to the cinema, I hear its good, Iv never been before you see, and afterwards we could probably get some lunch" It sounded like a date to Claire and she was nervous, 'Is Myrnin hitting on me?' she asked herself, the thought making her cheeks flush,

"What's brought all this on?" she asked,

"Well we've known each other for a long time, I consider you a friend, and last night I had a good time with you performing that song, so I thought since we are friends we should do what friends do" Claire was a little gob smacked, she had never heard Myrnin speak like that to her,

"That's really nice" she gave him a warm smile which he returned,

"I'm glad you think so, so today you will not be my assistant just my friend"

"Sounds brilliant"

**Me: Serious chapter!**

**Myrnin: Why can't I go on a date with Claire?**

**Me: Don't be so angry, you should be pleased with my next chapter if I get enough people who review and want me to update **

**Myrnin: REVIEW! For me! (Flashes sexy grin)**

**Me: (passes out) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Heyyy! Sorry that it has taken like a week, been doing my FINAL exams! ALL FINISHED NOW! Left school on friday and went on a final goodbye trip with my class yesterday so sorry! I hope you all understand. Then going off to college! Oliver? **

…**...**

**Me: Hello?**

…**...**

**Me: HELLO!**

**Oliver: No need to shout! We are vampires, we can hear you!**

**Me: Why didn't you answer me then?**

**Oliver: Because I was hoping you would go away!**

**Me: Your so mean! **

**Myrnin: Be nice Oliver! THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING! Now I get the day out with Claire! **

**Me: Wooo!**

**Claire: What'd I miss?**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Read the last two chapters! **

**Myrnin: Special thankyou to DayBreakAlchemist, melzie666, and Crazy Chemist, newbie-vampire, shans97 and niki! (Sexy grin and winks) **

**Me: Flirt!**

**Myrnin: Not my fault I'm sexy!**

**Mysterious Stranger: I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter!**

**Me: Well if you would all shut it I could carry on with it! **

**Oliver: Don't get snappy!**

**Me: Go back to your coffin! **

**Myrnin: Oooooooo!**

**Oliver: I'm going to kill you!**

**Me: (Runs away!) **

**Oliver: (Chases after Saphy)**

**Mysterious Stranger: Well...**

**Myrnin: And they say I'm a fool! Anyway! My beautiful fans! Please forgive any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes! REVIEW! And enjoy... **

Claire and Myrnin arrived at the Morganville cinema, to say Myrnin was excited was a bit of an understatement, he was practically bouncing with excitement.

"Myrnin, calm down" laughed Claire, she loved it when Myrnin got excited about things, it brought out a genuine smile from him,

"Sorry my dear, I've never been to a place like this before"

"I know, so what would you like to see?" Myrnin looked at the listings,

"How about American Pie?" Claire laughed,

"Umm... Sure if you want" 'this is going to be fun' thought Claire as they went in and took their seats **(I would like to point out I haven't seen the film so I'm not going to document the film lol) **

They went into the cinema room, Myrnin had brought Claire popcorn, he was rather reluctant to try it,

"It looks weird..." whined Myrnin,

"You'll like it, trust me!" Myrnin looked at her, sighed, then took one and slowly put it in his mouth. After a few minutes his eyes lit up,

"This is delicious! A mouth watering masterpiece!" Claire laughed,

"Told you so!"

"Indeed you did Claire" They smiled at each other. Claire was enjoying herself, and by the looks of it so was Myrnin,

"So when does the film start?" he asked, still amazed by the cinema,

"Not long, when the film comes on you have to be quiet though"

"Oh why?"

"Cause you will disrupt the film and get kicked out..." Myrnin just nodded and the film started.

**(End of film, everyone walking out!)**

"That was a very interesting film" Myrnin spoke slowly,

"It was funny" laughed Claire, the look of confusion and shock on Myrnin's face was to good not to laugh at,

"So your generation calls that entertainment?"

"Yes, yes we do"

"Well I must say back when I was a young man all that was frowned upon"

"That just shows your age" teased Claire, Myrnin shot her a look and then burst out laughing,

"Oh Claire, you do amuse me very much my dear, now where do you want to go for lunch?" Claire stood their and thought about it, she looked around the cinema and the people all walking around, some families, some couples and some friends grouping together, she looked over by the exit and saw someone outside talking to someone who she couldn't quite see, she squinted to try and get a better picture, she had a feeling she knew who they were. She could tell there was a boy and a girl, 'Michael and Eve maybe?' she asked herself, when the boy turned around she took an intake of breath, the boy looked like Shane, and with him appeared to be Monica. But as Claire turned to face Myrnin who was looking at her questioningly she saw them both go and couldn't confirm it was them.

"Was that Shane and Monica?" she asked Myrnin,

"Where?" he asked slowly giving Claire the 'she's crazy' look,

"Never mind, might of just been two people who looked like them"

"Very well, so where do you want to go then?"

"I feel like a Mcdonalds" Myrnin just laughed,

"Oh Claire, your appetite is gluttonous" Claire smiled,

"I know, It's not the fanciest place to eat but its one of the nicest!"

"Then Mcdonalds is where we shall go!"

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

They walked to Mcdonalds, Claire was rambling on about the film, Myrnin was only paying a little bit of attention, he couldn't stop thinking about earlier. He had lied to her. Lied to Claire, it made him feel sick inside, but he didn't want to upset her, maybe he had misread into things, after all he didn't want to ruin anything for Claire. 'But what if?' Myrnin asked himself, he tried pushing all the thoughts out of his mind,

"What do you want?" asked Claire who was going to go an order while Myrnin sat at the table, he put on his best cheery voice and said,

"Surprise me!" Claire smiled and walked over to the counter and talked to the vampire girl who served, she was a new girl, Myrnin remembered Amelie saying their would be a few new vampires in town. Myrnin looked out the window,

'Should I tell her? No, no It will probably just make her feel sad and could cause an argument for her' he sighed, 'I can't tell her that it was Shane with Monica.'

**Me: So I'm going to leave that their and get started on the next chapter, I'm really hungry! **

**Oliver: Pig! **

**Claire: I just had some doughnuts! **

**Me: Don't rub it in! **

**Myrnin: Claire did you save some for me?**

**Claire: Nope! **

**Myrnin: Pig! **

**Mysterious stranger: I wasn't in this chapter! (Sad face)**

**Me: You might appear in the next one! So shush! **

**Myrnin: So review! The more reviews the faster she will update! **

**Oliver: I want to be in the next chapter so you better review or else! **

**Myrnin: You know a sexy smile can go a long way?**

**Oliver: Shut up you fool!**

**Myrnin: Bite me!**

**Oliver: NO! I don't know where you've been!**

**Myrnin: WITH YOUR MUM!**

**Oliver: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Myrnin: NEVER!**

**Claire: ...**

**Me: …...**

**Claire: Review for Myrnin's sake! **

**Me: BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Myrnin: You beautiful people are your reviews!**

**Oliver: Oh shut up you fool!**

**Myrnin: Be greatfull! You might actually be in this chapter now!**

**Oliver: (Growls)**

**Claire: Stop fighting. Where's Saph?**

**Oliver: Don't know and I don't really care.**

**Myrnin: Who rattled your cage?**

**Oliver: YOUR MUM!**

**Claire: Ooooooooo!**

**Myrnin: You! (Graps Oliver by the throat)**

**Mysterious Stranger: Where's our little Saphy?**

**Claire: No idea, probably asleep again!**

**Me: I'm here!**

**Claire: Where have you been?**

**Me: I don't know...**

**Mysterious Stranger: Cause that's normal**

**Claire: Some how the girl made it though school!**

**Me: Oi! I'm quite intelligent you know! **

**Claire: We'll see about that **

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Anyway! Thankyou for your reviews! I adore how enthusiastic you are about this story and it keeps me writing! **

**Claire: Thankyou to DayBreakAlchemist, Newbie-vampire, and ShaneCollins4eva x! For reviewing again and again and loving the story! **

**Mysterious Stranger: I hope we find out who I am soon! I don't even know who I am!**

**Claire: …... **

**Me: We're a crazy bunch! **

**Claire: Indeed! What's your actual name anyway?**

**Me: Not telling (Evil grin) ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW! Sorry for the crappy spelling and grammar xxxxxx**

Claire was walking home from the lab, after Mcdonalds Myrnin and Claire had decided to go back to the lab to work on a new experiment, it was 10:00pm and it was very dark. The street lights weren't working properly, they kept flickering, it was like a scene from a horror movie. The innocent young girl walking down the street, someone slyly following behind, the night brought a chill to Claire's spine.

"Bit late to be out?" Said a voice from behind Claire, she span round fast, almost falling over, it was Oliver, he was standing behind her with the girl who had served Claire at Mcdonalds.

"You scared me!" Snapped Claire,

"That doesn't take a lot! Claire I would like you to meet someone" Oliver gestured to the girl standing next to him, she looked just a little bit older than Claire, about 19 or 20 years old, she had blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like the ocean, she was pale and had a heart warming smile, she looked like Oliver a little, she seemed very different from most of the vampries she had met.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, please to meet you" Jessica held out her hand and Claire took it,

"I'm Claire, pleased to meet you too"

"I'm glad, Iv heard a lot about you"

"Good things I hope"

"Brilliant things" Jessica smiled, Claire felt safe and relaxed around her, even with Oliver standing right next to her.

"Claire, Jessica here is my younger sister" 'WHAT!' Claire mentally screamed.

"Really..." she couldn't believe it,

"Yes I am Claire, I know its hard to believe me and Ollie are related, after all I'm the nicer, happier one, he's more bi-polar" that made Claire laughed, it was unbelievable how different they both were.

"Well we shall take out leave" said Oliver, looking down at Jessica,

"Okiedokie, bye Claire, I'll see you soon" she leaned in and gave Claire a hug, she returned it, and they smiled at each other. In the blink of an eye both of them had gone, 'well that was interesting' thought Claire and she carried on walking home. It took Claire another 10 minutes to get home but she had made it back to the glass house, she walked through the door and was greeted by Eve.

"Where have you been? I was about to go all Buffy!"

"Sorry Iv been with Myrnin all day" Claire said, giving Eve and hug,

"As long as your safe"

"I have gossip!" this immediately perked Eve up,

"Do tell"

"I just met Oliver's little sister"

"Sister?" asked Michael coming into the hallway,

"Did I hear that correctly?" Asked Eve,

"Yeah, I just met her, her name's Jessica and she's lovely"

"Someone who is related to Oliver is lovely? Are you shitting me!"

"I shit you not! She really nice"

"Wow" said Michael,

"Indeed, where's Shane?" asked Claire, remembering the moment in the cinema when she thought she saw him,

"He's working over time last time I heard from him" said Michael who took Eve's hand and walked into the living,

"Ok" said Claire, she didn't know he had work tonight, she thought it was his day off, a weird feeling started creeping up on her but she pushed it to one side and ignored it and the thoughts of Shane. She walked into her bedroom and got into a set of Pyjamma's **(I'm from England and I think that is how we spell pyjamma's) **she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep, and became consumed by her nightmare.

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

Shane walked in the door and midnight, Eve and Michael had been watching a film. He walked into the living room and joined them both on the sofa.

"Where have you been?" she asked,

"Been working late, like I told Michael" Eve looked up at Michael, silently agreeing that they knew he was lying,

"Oh ok, well Claire's home, she's gone to sleep"

"Oh ok. I'll speak to her in the morning then" Shane got up and went to his room.

"He smelt of perfume" said Eve,

"I know"

"Do you think?" the dreaded question,

"Can't be sure, don't worry about it, it could just be nothing, he loves Claire after all"

"I guess so" Eve snuggled into Michael, but she still dowelled on the possibility that Shane might have been with someone else.

**Me: Muahahahaaaaaaaa!**

**Mysterious Stranger: Was I in this?**

**Me: NO! **

**Mysterious Stranger: Why? (sad face) **

**Me: Because I'm not ready for you to be revealed yet!**

**Myrnin: I wasn't in this one (pouts) **

**Me: You've been in the last three! Don't complain!**

**Myrnin: (sits in the corner and sulks) **

**Oliver: Well it was a small part but I assume by part will get bigger in this?**

**Me: If your nice to me... I could just kill you off and bring you back as the annoying ghost?**

**Oliver: (Growls and joins Myrnin)**

**Claire: Well I enjoyed that**

**Me: YAY! **

**Claire: Want to know whats going to happen in my nightmare**

**Mysterious Stranger: Will I be in that? **

**Me: Maybe... **

**Myrnin: Will I be in next chapter? **

**Me: If people review**

**Myrnin: Review! (Pouts and gives the puppy look) **

**Claire: Awwwwww! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Guess who's back!**

**Myrnin: Oliver's mum ready for round 2?**

**Me: Myrnin!**

**Myrnin: He's not here, so it's fine**

**Me: Yeah I know, but you could of waited till he got here so I could see him react!**

**Myrnin: So caring... **

**Me: That's me!**

**Mysterious Strange: I seem to be on high demand from the reviewers!**

**Me: Well don't worry your making an appearance.**

**Mysterious Stranger: Yay!**

**Me: Woooo!**

**Myrnin: Cool!**

**Oliver: Hello...**

**Me: Where have you been?**

**Amelie: With me.**

**Everyone except Oliver and Amelie: Ooooooo!**

**Amelie: Oh shut up! When will I have a proper part in this story?**

**Me: Chill your beans! You will have one soon! Anyways your in my other stories a lot!**

**Oliver: Saphy need to speak to you in private, discussing matters about the story! **

**Me: Sure what is is regarding?**

**Oliver: Another romance... **

**Myrnin: Oooooooo!**

**Mysterious Stranger: Oh shut up! Saphy doesn't own anything, hope you enjoy this chapter, review and sorry for the girls spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

Myrnin was sitting at his desk thinking of Claire, earlier was bothering him, the lie he told her was playing on his mind, if Shane was with Monica, then that would break poor little Claire's heart. His feelings for Claire had started to slowly develop, but nothing serious, he felt protective over her, he would even go as far to say that he fancied her a little. But he doubted their would be anything more, he missed his Ada, his sweet, pretty Ada, the woman who he had loved and killed and then put into a machine...Those kind of things left scars on Myrnin's romantic life, he didn't want to love again, he didn't want to loose someone again, so keeping himself distant would be the best option. But Claire was different, he didn't want to stay away from her even though she had ignited feelings he had thought to be long gone, 'Would I ever come to love her?' he asked himself, he of course couldn't answer the question. He reached for a pen and paper and started to write a poem, a poem that might help Claire, and himself, a sweet poem that might cheer her up.

**If you fall in love on a Monday, **

**It will only be fleeting.**

**Fall on a Tuesday, **

**It's a soul mate your meeting. **

**Fall on a Wednesday, **

**Your lover will stay. **

**Fall on a Thursday, **

**He's only passing your way. **

**Fall on a Friday, **

**He will never be true. **

**Fall on a Saturday, **

**He's just right for you. **

**But if you fall in love on a Sunday, **

**He will be the love of your life, **

**And sooner or later will make you his wife. **

Myrnin sighed, he remembered being a young boy and writing poems of love. He heard someone enter his lab, he looked up to see Oliver and the young girl he had seen working at Mcdonalds standing in the middle of his lab,

"Myrnin" said Oliver, looking bored as ever,

"Oliver, who is your friend?" Myrnin looked at the young girl who was smiling brightly,

"I'm Jessica, I'm Oliver's sister" she said holding her hand out, introducing herself, Myrnin took her hand and shook it, she was a beautiful young girl,

"Jessica has just moved to Morganville, and Amelie wanted you to allow her to work with you and Claire, I don't like her working in Mcdonalds, and anyway, she is a very smart girl, has hundreds of years of knowledge" Myrnin wasn't so sure,

"But I already have Claire..."

"It doesn't matter, Amelie's orders anyway" Myrnin gave in,

"Very well then, Jessica? You start tomorrow at 11am, do not be late!"

"I understand. Thank you Myrnin!" they both left, Myrnin stood in his lab, he felt like he had betrayed Claire by having a new assistant, 'I'm sure she wont mind' he thought and went and started a new experiment.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

The fire was consuming, she saw nothing but flames and the heat was phenomenal, she tried to get loose but the chains that bound her to the bed were to tight, she had no chance of escape, she screamed it terror, she wanted to wake up, she wanted the dreams to stop,

"Now now my Claire, trying to escape is no good my dear" the voice had a seductive hint to it, she had heard the voice before, she couldn't place it,

"Please, please, let me go" a hand grabbed on to her thigh, and a nail slowly slid down her inner thigh making blood drip down her leg. She whimpered in pain, she then felt someone lick up the blood, the touch sent shock but also a thrill of excitement threw her,

"Your delicious my dear and your body reacts wonderfully to my touch"

"Who are you?" She whispered, slowly giving up and succumbing to the demon that trapped her,

"You know me, you see me a lot, but that is only part of me, the other part of me he has hidden away, I a the beast of the man. I live inside him, only rarely coming out, you know me little Claire, and I want you!" Claire's heart pounded in her chest,

"What's your name?" she asked warily,

"Call me Victor! Even though my body goes by a very different name my dear. But I'm not going to reveal all yet" He stroked her neck, she couldn't see him, nothing was there at all. He kissed her neck so gently that it sent a shiver running through her, and nibble at her neck. She felt his breath creep up her face, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them again her heart stopped, their were a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring at her, it felt like he was looking into her soul, she wished that she could see his face, he spoke,

"One look in my eyes, and your under my spell. They can't hear your cries do say your farewell. You must comply my mistress of night. But I will not lie, it wont be alright. As your life ebbs away with the feelings of dreed, your skin will turn grey and you will wake up undead." he kissed her neck softly again,

"That was beautiful" she whispered, mesmerised by his words,

"Why thankyou my dear" and with that he sunk his teeth into her neck and she didn't scream, she succumbed to the beast.

**Me: Well how did everyone like that? **

**Myrnin: Wow...**

**Mysterious Stranger: Am I Victor?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Victor: Wooooooo! **

**Myrnin: So who he is apart of then?**

**Claire: I have a feeling I might know**

**Oliver: Saphy have you made a decision about another romance**

**Me: Still thinking Oliver**

**Myrnin: I want to read the next chapter! **

**Me: Well if people review I shall update! **

**Myrnin: REVIEW! (blows a kiss)**

**Victor: Yes review! **

**Me: Please review guys! And thankyouuu for all the reviews so far! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HELLO!**

**Oliver: Stupid girl! Why shout? **

**Me: Cause I'm the boss. **

**Oliver: No...no your not.**

**Myrnin: IM THE BOSS!**

**Oliver: No... I'm the BOSS!**

**Amelie: Shut up all of you! We all know I am the boss. **

**Me and Myrnin: Yes Amelie (sad faces)**

**Oliver: Not for long your not!**

**Amelie: This is starting to get boring Oliver. **

**Myrnin:Oooooooo!**

**Oliver: Quiet fool!**

**Victor: What's going on guys? **

**Amelie: Non of your business. Leave. Now. **

**Victor: Your not the boss of me!**

**Amelie: I am!**

**Me: Well... I'm kinda the boss of him seeing as I have created him...**

**Amelie: Yes but like you said he is apart of someone in Morganville, there for making me the boss of him. **

**Myrnin: She has a point. **

**Me: I'm the author! I have the power! **

**Oliver: We are the vampires! We will kill you. **

**Me: Pfft try it! Keep pushing Oliver! I am one step closer to killing you off and bringing you back as an annoying ghost! **

**Oliver:...**

**Me: Thought so! **

**Amelie: Never thought I would ever see him silent. **

**Me: Yes well you shut it to or I will bring you and him back as one ghost together with two heads!**

**Amelie:... **

**Myrnin: What about me?**

**Me: You keep annoying me I will give you to justin Bieber. **

**Myrnin: !**

**Victor: Harsh! **

**Me: And if you start you will be going to Rebecca Black! **

**Victor: You are evil. **

**Me: Yes I am. **

**Myrnin: It's friday, friday! **

**Me: MYRNIN!**

**Myrnin: Sorry! (puppy dogs eyes) **

**Me: Your forgiven. Now Thankyou all for your lovely reviews! Especially to you permanent reviewers! Like DayBreakAlchemist! **

**Myrnin: I like her name. **

**Me: Shush. Anyway! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter so on to the next! Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Claire woke up in a hot flush, she was sweating and breathing heavily. She gazed outside her window, the sun had just rose. She lay back down in her bed, recalling the dream, the dream which had been so real, she felt alive. Awakened. She hadn't felt like that in a long time. Shane didn't make her feel like that that much, she loved Shane but something just hasn't been right between the two of them. She felt like she had sort of betrayed Shane last night, 'It was only a dream, nothing more' But she still felt a bit guilty. She recalled where Victor had scratched down her inner thigh and took some of her blood, her hand immediately went down to her thigh, she gasped. Claire threw the quilt cover off of her and stared down at her thigh, there was a long scratch mark. She ran out her room and into the bathroom and looked straight into the mirror, and there it was, the bite mark. But it looked more like a love bite, in her dream Victor had pierced her skin and drank some of her blood, the bite mark she had looked nothing more then a small love bite.

"Impossible" she whispered to herself, she looked at the small clock inside the bathroom, it was 7o'clock in the morning, her breath was shaky,

"It was just a dream" she told herself, over and over again. Claire left the bathroom and entered her room again, she got dressed making sure to hide the bite mark and the scratch mark on her thigh, she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, she started to make her way downstairs, but before she reached the stairs she opened Shane's door and peeked in. There he was sleeping soundly, he looked so peaceful, Claire adored watching him sleep. It made her relax, but it bugged her that Shane didn't get in with her last night, he had been acting strangely around her and it was getting to her a lot.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of orange juice. As she was about to take a sip oh her orange juice when her phone rang, she looked at the caller ID but there was non, she answered.

"Hello"

"Claire. It's Amelie, meet me at Myrnin's now. Come alone" and with that Amelie hung up. Claire felt an anxious twist in her stomach, she put on her converse, got her bag and set off to Myrnin's. She gave Eve a quick text letting her know where she will be so no one would worry.

**(Amelie's P.O.V)**

Amelie sat at Myrnin's desk, looking bored. Myrnin and Oliver had been bickering ever since they had arrived.

"SAVE YOUR BREATH FOR YOUR BLOW UP DOLL! I'M NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY" shouted Myrnin.

"SOMEONE CANT HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO GET A LIFE!"

"I HAVE ONE!"

"YEAH! SERVING COFFEE!"

"WELL ATLEAST I DONT SPEND ALL MY DAYS SITTING IN A LAB DOING EXPERIMENTS WHICH ARE POINTLESS AND THINKING ABOUT SOME PATHEITC HUMAN WHO BY THE WAY YOU HAVE NO CHANCE WITH WHAT SO EVER!" Amelie was starting to get a headache, she hoped Claire would arrive soon,

"Both of you shut up." she snapped, she was surrounded by idiots. She heard footsteps coming down Myrnin's stairs, Claire entered the lab, she was wearing a red stop which said 'bite me!' Amelie raised her eyebrows to this, she also had a white scarf round her neck and was wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Amelie noticed Myrnin gazing at her, the 'bite me' on the top probably wasn't helping his self control.

"Claire. Your finally here!" said Amelie, relieved that Oliver and Myrnin will shut up.

"Yeah sorry I was slow getting here, its warm out"

"Yet your wearing a scarf?" said Oliver,

"Umm... yeah"

"You as weird as Myrnin!" snorted Oliver. Amelie gave him one of her famous glares,

"Now we can begin" stated Myrnin, clearly in a bad mood.

"Right Claire the reason why we have brought you here is because we need to ask you some questions", Claire looked confused and a little worried. Amelie noticed her heart rate had sped up, Myrnin also realising this said,

"Relax Claire, your not in trouble. The questions are simple" this seemed to ease her a little bit.

"Ok" was all she said, she looked around the room, and took and intake of breath, it spark Amelie's curiosity as to why Claire was acting abnormal.

"Have you noticed anything strange?" asked Oliver, taking over.

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly confused by the question.

"Have you noticed anything out of then ordinary lately?" said Oliver. Claire still looked confused, Oliver wasn't really putting it in the best contents, after all it is Morganville. There is something out of the ordinary every day.

"What he's trying to say my dear is that we have had some strange reports come in about things happening around here, and also there seems to be someone new who has entered Morganville without us knowing, and seems to be causing a disruption" said Myrnin,

"Oh, well I haven't seen anything at all, this is the first Iv heard of it" she said, the new information intriguing her.

"Ok and how are you feeling?" asked Oliver,

"You seriously asking how I'm feeling?" she said,

"Yes Claire, are you feeling, sad, ill, angry, happy, worried, confused, we need to know exactly how you have been feeling" Claire just stared at him,

"I guess iv been feeling alright" she said, clearly wanting to end the conversation.

"That's enough for now. Jessica will be here in a minute" Said Amelie as she rose from her seat.

"Jessica?" asked Claire,

"Yes, she will be Myrnin's new assistant, along with you of course." stated Amelie and left the lab, with Oliver following closely behind, the limo was waiting for them,

"Would you like to come back for something to drink?" asked Amelie,

"Of course" said Oliver, they both got in the back of the limo.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Oliver after 5 minutes of silence,

"I have no idea. If it's who I think it is, we need to prepare ourselves"

"I agree. But remember we have someone who we can use."

"I am fully aware of that. But remember how long it took him to get it under control."

"I know. But it's going to have to be an option Amelie. I know we don't see eye to eye a lot of the time, but I remember what it did to him in the past. I wouldn't want to see that happen again"

"Yes I know"

"Did you notice Claire today?"

"What about her?"

"She looked paler then usual" Amelie hadn't thought about it at the time, but Claire indeed did look much paler.

"Yes, now that I think about it"

"Should we be concerned?"

"We shall keep an eye on her for the time being"

"Very well. Amelie?"

"Yes?" Oliver took Amelie's hand in his. She didn't know what to do, she just stared as their hands.

**(Claire P.O.V)**

Claire was stacking books onto Myrnin's shelf, while Jessica and Myrnin were talking about an experiment they could do and also about someone who they used to know from two hundred years ago. They both seemed to get along great, and Myrnin seemed fond of her. This caused a small twist in Claire's stomach, she hated to admit it but she felt a little jealous.

"See you tomorrow Claire" said Jessica, Claire span around to face her.

"Oh sorry, see you tomorrow" Jessica smiled at her and left the lab,

"How come she gets to go early and I don't?" whined Claire,

"Because I want you to stay longer" was all Myrnin said.

"But why?"

"I enjoy your company my dear and plus I want you to clean the rest of the lab for me" Claire sighed and got back to work, it was getting late and she wanted to get go home. As she was picking up some more books she noticed one small one, with a red cover with Myrnin's name on, Myrnin had left the lab momentarily so Claire slipped it into her bag, She knew it was wrong but the book looked fascinating, and she was sure Myrnin wouldn't its absence. Claire carried on cleaning for a few more hours and Myrnin even helped, then it came the time for Claire to go.

"I will escort you home my dear" said Myrnin out the blue.

"You don't have to" she said, this was unusual behaviour for Myrnin.

"I know. But I want to Claire" she just nodded and grabbed her bag and they walked out into the night. The first 5 minutes of the walk was in silence.

"Beautiful night" whispered Myrnin. Claire wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself,

"It is. Iv always loved the night"

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Myrnin, concern leaking in his voice,

"Yes why?"

"You look very pale my dear, you could pass as a vampire" Claire didn't know how to respond.

"Well I'm feeling perfectly alright, no need to worry about me"

"If your sure. Iv been having horrible dreams lately, I guess I just worry about you to much because of them" this made Claire's heart stop. She was almost to afraid to ask.

"What kind of dreams?"

"I can never remember them, but something is wrong with you in them, Iv had those dreams since the first time I met you. I don't sleep often but when I do I get a nightmare" it surprised Claire how open with her he was being. Myrnin was never open about anything,

"Well I hope they stop for you"

"You would tell me if anything was wrong right?" he grabbed on to her and looked straight into her eyes, the look on his face seemed pained and determined, and there was a look of passion in his eyes, Myrnin's eyes also looked slightly gold, Claire took an intake of breath,

"Of course I would"

"I want you to know that no matter what it is, you can always come to me". Claire was starting to get worried, Myrnin had never shown this much emotion towards her.

"Yes I know. Myrnin your worrying me"

"Why am I?"

"Iv never seen you like this before"

"Look Claire, there is something wrong, and I don't know what, but I want you to be safe. I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Claire felt her heart jump, that was such a sweet thing for Myrnin to say to her, he leant down to her and placed a small lingering kiss on her forehead,

"Your not far from your house my dear, I will see you tomorrow around noon?"

"Sure, bye Myrnin" and with that he was gone, Claire stood in the middle of the street for a few seconds, just trying to make sense of what had just happened to her. She shook it off and walked the rest of the way home, when she got in she was greeted by Eve at the door.

"Claire!" Eve grabbed her in a big hug. Shane came through,

"Why are you so late?" he asked her,

"Was at the lab, I'm really sorry" she went into Shane's familiar arms, he hugged her back,

"I was really worried" he whispered to her,

"I know, I'm sorry" she placed a small quick, deep kiss on his lips,

"Right I'm going to go and have a shower" she said,

"Are you feeling alright?" said Michael who had joined the group in the hall.

"Bloody hell! Everyone keeps asking me that today, Oliver, Myrnin now you" she laughed.

"Well you just look really pale" said Michael, looking really concerend,

"Well I'm fine! Couldn't be healthier"

"Well go have a shower and get into bed hun, I'll bring you up something nice to eat" said Eve,

"And I will come and keep you company all night" said Shane, smiling sweetly at her, this was the Shane she loved,

"Ok well see you guys in a minute" Claire ran upstairs and got into the shower. The hot water felt nice against her skin, she hadn't realised how tired she was untill now. She got out the shower and looked in the mirror. She gasped, everyone was right, she was really pale, she could of passed for a vampire. She stared at her reflection, the pale skin made her look delicate, more beautiful. She checked her neck and the bite mark had gone. She checked her thigh and the scratch mark had gone also. Claire couldn't explain it. Then she heard Victors voice and the words he had said to her in her dream.

"You will wake up undead."

**Me: A nice long one! **

**Amelie: And I actually had a decent part in it!**

**Oliver: And me!**

**Myrnin: No one cares about you!**

**Me: Shut up! Remember what I said earlier! **

**Myrnin: Sorry! **

**Me: Ok then! Well I hope you all enjoyed this one! I got carried away in writing it. **

**Myrnin: Yes yes! So please review! So she will make a new one! I'll give you all hugs if you review! **

**Amelie: I order you to review. **

**Oliver: I don't care. **

**Me: Charming. Well REVIEW" **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Back! Thankyouu for all your reviews! **

**Myrnin: Yes thankyouu!**

**Me: Not that im begging friends or anything **

**Oliver: Yes you are**

**Me: (Glares) Well add me on facebook if you like, but tell me that your from fanfiction cause I will just assume your a strange person... **

**Myrnin: emmajaneguy**

**Me: Thankyou Myrnin!**

**Oliver: Can we carry on now?**

**Me: Certainly!**

**Amelie: When will there be my next big bit?**

**Me: Stop asking!**

**Oliver: Well I'm the best character so I should be in it much more!**

**Myrnin: No! I'm the best character! Oh and please check out DayBreakAlchemist stories! They are brill!**

**Me: Indeed!**

**Claire: Shall we carry on with the story or are we just going to ramble on?**

**Victor: I agree!**

**Me: Just dropped a skittle. Hold on a sec. **

**Myrnin: Taste the rainbow!**

**Victor: Like a boss. **

**Oliver: No...just no. **

**Amelie: I thought we established that I'm the boss. **

**Me: I'm back!**

**Myrnin: Hows the skittle?**

**Me: Had to throw it away (sad face) **

**Myrnin: I'll buy you some more skittles **

**Me: (Happy face)**

**Myrnin: Anyway! Please enjoy this chapter and review! (Sexy smile)**

**Me: FLIRT!**

**Oliver: Sorry for her spelling and grammar mistakes and she does not own anything. **

**Amelie: Demand more of me in the story! **

Claire lay in bed that night, unable to sleep, her thoughts spinning round her head, she had never even gotten to see what he looked like, she only saw his eyes, glowing gold. Hypnotic. His words. Mesmerizing. Every time Claire closed her eyes she saw his golden eyes, beaming at her, she was to afraid to fall asleep, she was to afraid to talk about it with anyone. She remembered Myrnin's outburst earlier that night, 'maybe I should talk to Myrnin about' she thought, after all he had been very open with her and he might understand what's going on with her. Claire couldn't take it any longer, she jumped out of bed, got dressed and silently walked downstairs. Shane, Eve and Michael were all watching a film on the sofa. Eve turned her head and spotted Claire.

"Claire! Oh My God!" Eve jumped off the sofa and ran over to Claire.

"Claire!" Michael sounded worried, Shane looked extremely worried. Eve escorted Claire over to the sofa and sat her down.

"I'm going to phone for a doctor!" said Eve, she sounded panicked. Shane took her hands in his and held on tight,

"You skin is so cold baby"

"I feel warm" said Claire looking into Shane's eyes,

"Jesus Claire, you could pass as a vampire" laughed Michael.

"So Iv been told" Claire felt Shane stiffen, she gave him a warm smile which he returned,

"Can someone pass me a mirror?" Michael showing off with his vampire speed went off a brought the wall mirror from the bathroom downstairs in what was about 30 seconds, probably less. He held the mirror in front of Claire and what she saw made her gasp. Her skin was pale white, paler then any vampire she had ever seen. He brown hair stood out more, and her eyes had taken on a slight colour of gold. He lips had turned to a lighter shade of pink. She looked beautiful. But there was something scary about it. The beauty was unnatural.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

Myrnin was sitting by his desk, thinking about the moment with Claire. What had caused him to have that outburst of emotion like that? He had no idea, he knew he had developed feelings for Claire, but were they getting stronger? He had no clue. While Myrnin was lost in his thoughts he phone rang, he sighed and answered.

"Yes?"

"It's Amelie."

"Why hello! Why are you ringing me? You never do? Are you possessed?"

"Not funny. This is a serious phone call." This made Myrnin stop falling around, when Amelie said something was serious, you knew shit was going down in Morganville.

"What's happened?"

"Iv had a call from Theo. Eve rang him about an hour ago to come and see Claire, something is very wrong with her, so me and Oliver are going over there right now. We expect to see you there." Myrnin felt like time had stopped for an instant. Something was wrong with Claire? Something was wrong with HIS Claire? This made him angry.

"I'll be there before you!" he hung up and without a thought he darted to the glass house.

Myrnin stepped through the door of the glass house, Theo had greeted him,

"How is she?" asked Myrnin,

"I'm not sure. Iv never seen anything like this before. Prepare yourself" at that moment Amelie and Oliver arrived,

"Is it that bad?" asked Amelie, unusually she was showing concern and Oliver was holding her hand. Strange.

"To be honest with all of you, I have no idea, she seems fine, its just... well you will see for yourself. Like I said, prepare yourselves." and with that they followed Theo into the living room. Michael and Eve stood by the sofa, holding on to each other, Shane sat on the floor next to the sofa,

"Claire?" asked Amelie. A girl sat up on the sofa and turned towards us and smiled,

"Hello" she said, 'Is this my Claire?' asked Myrnin, she was absaloutly beautiful. Her skin pale white, like snow, her lips a light shade of pink and her eyes had a golden glow. Her brown hair stood out, her beauty was breathtaking but also a little scary. It reminded Myrnin of a lion, beautiful creatures, hunters, get to close then your in trouble. Myrnin approached Claire and sat down beside her and took her hand, he skin was ice cold, colder then a vampire's.

"What's happened to you my dear?" the words came out as a whisper,

"I have a theory" she replied,

"Do tell" said Oliver, come to sit on the other side of Claire while Amelie took another seat and moved it closer towards Claire.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Where do I start?" she said, she had no idea how to tell them what was going on.

"Well the beginning is always a good start" said Oliver, surprising his sarcasm made her laugh,

"Well for a while Iv been having these dreams... well more like nightmares" she saw Myrnin's look out the corner of her eye, he looked hurt,

"What do these dreams consist of?" asked Amelie, Claire had never seen her look so concerned before, 'shit must be going down' she thought,

"Well first they started of as me being tortured. In most of them I would be tied up in chains and this monster would torture me. But last night I learnt who the monster was...but I didn't see what he looked like. I only saw his gold eyes, they were beautiful, really hypnotic"

"Who was he?" asked Shane, Holding onto her free hand,

"He said his name was Victor" she felt Myrnin grip on to her tighter, she looked at Amelie and then Oliver, there was a look of shock on their faces,

"Do you know him?" she asked, needing some answers,

"That is a story for later Claire. Please carry on" said Oliver,

"Well he had me chained to a bed and I couldn't see him, but I knew he was there. He was talking to me, he told me that he wanted me, and he was being really..."

"Seductive." Finished Myrnin.

"Yes, he bit me and took some of my blood and he also scratched my thigh. When I looked this morning the wounds were their. But now there is no trace of them..."

"Fascinating" whispered Myrnin.

"But before he bit me he said One look in my eyes, and your under my spell. They can't hear your cries so say your farewell. You must comply my mistress of night. But I will not lie, it wont be alright. As your life ebbs away with the feelings of dread, your skin will turn grey and you will wake up undead." she finished the poem, everyone was staring at her.

"Thats... weird..." stated Eve. Shane had released Claire's hand, Myrnin still gripped on tight,

"What do we do?" asked Oliver.

"I have no idea." admitted Amelie, she looked at Myrnin,

"Myrnin?"

"Yes?"

"What should we do?" Claire looked at Myrnin, she noticed that he looked haunted, like something from the past. Claire knew he knew something about it, she also knew that Amelie and Oliver knew as well. But she was to afraid to press on for information. Well at least for tonight.

"I think Claire should go to bed and get some rest. Amelie? Oliver? We shall talk more back at my lab. Theo you are invited to join us. Eve, Michael and Shane I want you to keep an eye on Claire, make sure she eats properly and rests please." Myrnin took full control of the situation. He reminded Claire of a king in that moment, and surprisingly Amelie even listened to him and followed his orders.

"Ok well I'm going to go bed now, I want to be on my own, I need to think." said Claire standing up, she gave everyone a warm smile and walked upstairs, she felt their eyes following her. She went into her room and shut the door, she walked over to her book bag and got Myrnin's poem book out her backpack. She got undressed and got into bed and opened the book, she read the first poem.

**One bright day in the middle of the night, **

**two dead boys got out to fight.**

**Back to back they faced eachother, **

**drew their swords and shot eachother. **

**The deaf policemen heard the noise, **

**and came and killed the two dead boys. **

**If you don't believe this lie is true, **

**ask the blind mad he saw it too.**

"Weird..." she looked at the bottom of the page it said, written by Myrnin age 18. 'wow' she thought. Claire put the book down and felt the darkness of sleep overtake her. She opened her eyes and their they were, the golden eyes.

"Hello my dear. My oh my, your looking beautiful, how is my princess feeling?".

**Me: Because I'm evil this chapter ends there. **

**Myrnin: You cruel woman! **

**Me: That's me!**

**Oliver: I can't complain about my part!**

**Amelie: I suppose its as good as we're going to get for the moment. **

**Victor: Woo! I'm going to be in next chapter. **

**Myrnin: Yay...**

**Claire: Woo...**

**Victor: (Sad face) **

**Myrnin: (Grins)**

**Oliver: Fools!**

**Myrnin: COME AT ME BRO!**

**Oliver: Don't try to be a gangster Myrnin. **

**Myrnin: Your mum likes me gangster. **

**Oliver: AND YOUR MUM LIKES IT IN THE ASS!**

**Myrnin: You must have my mother confused with someone else. My mother likes men not boys. **

**Me: Oooooo!**

**Oliver: Your an idiot!**

**Myrnin: Your as useless as birth control for a nun!**

**Oliver: I'm going to kill you. **

**Myrnin: (Runs)**

**Oliver: If you wish to see Myrnin survive then I suggest you update. (Runs after Myrnin)**

**Me: Ummm... ok then... Well review everyone! I need Myrnin to live... he's also supposed to buy me skittles! So REVIEW! **

**Amelie: Innabizzle!**

**Me: Wtf... **

**Amelie: Thought I would try something different. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey everyone! **

**Myrnin: IM ALIVE!**

**Oliver: For now. **

**Myrnin: You love me really. **

**Oliver: I don't.**

**Me: Boys! Anyway I would just like to thank you all for your great reviews! But there is one review I got in particular that I will talk about. Now I welcome criticism, but when it comes across as negative and nasty that is when I have a problem with it. A certain review felt the need to have ago at me due to the fact I have trouble spelling and trouble with grammar. I would just like to say that I am autistic and I am also dyslexic, I miss over 2 years of school and when I went back to school which was only over a year ago I caught up with everyone else and became the top of a lot of my classes, especially ENGLISH! And for that certain reviewer I would just like to say that fanfiction is a place where everyone can experiment and practice writing and come up with amazing ideas to share with everyone, so just think about that before you post such reviews like you did with me to anyone else! Some people would have been incredible discouraged by the review you put my dear. That is all, rant over! So sorry everyone! Just had to get that out the way with. **

**Myrnin: Wow... Remind me to never insult you! **

**Me: Be sure you don't! Where's my skittles?**

**Myrnin: (Runs to the shop) **

**Oliver: Foolishness! **

**Amelie: Your one to talk!**

**Oliver: Why take his side?**

**Amelie: Because it annoys you! **

**Oliver: (Growls) **

**Amelie: I'll take our your fangs! **

**Oliver:...**

**Me: That shut him up! **

**Amelie: I want to get on with this story now child! **

**Me: Yes yes, of course!**

**Amelie: Please enjoy this chapter, Saphy doesn't own anything and please forgive her spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Myrnin: I have your skittles...**

**Me: Yay! **

Claire didn't know what to say, or what to do, She was tied up in her usual chains again, and back on the bed, the room was dark and the heat was approaching unbearable.

"Well my princess?"

"I'm not your princess!" spat Claire, trying to throw as much venom into her voice as possible.

"Feisty! I like a girl with a fighting spirit...It's such a...tease" he whispered, she felt his lips by her ear, he gently nibbled then started kissing slow down her neck.

"Stop it!" she attempted to snap but it came out as a moan, she cursed herself for letting herself be seduced like this.

"Or what?" Victor laughed, it was taunting, he was playing a good game, and she was loosing.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your mine. Your mind. Body. Soul. All mine" she felt a hand gently stroke her cheek, she felt his sharp nails just gently scratch the surface of her cheek.

"No I'm not! I'm Shane's!"

"But do you want to be Shane's?" Claire was startled by his question, his voice seemed very familiar, she thought about the question, things hadn't been quite right between them both for a while, did she want to be Shane's? 'of course you do' said the logical voice in her head, 'You used to want to be his' said the other little voice, the voice who was more illogically but ran on emotions. Claire went for her logically voice, it had been the voice that had gotten her through the years, it wasn't going to fair her now, she hoped.

"Yes I do" Victor laughed, it sounded spiteful.

"Don't lie to me Claire! I can tell you want more. I can feel your every desire, and that boy doesn't satisfy you enough!" Claire didn't know what to say, she just went for the obvious answer.

"Yes he does! Shane is everything to me"

"He used to be my dear, used to be. If you cared so much about him, then why are you dreaming of me instead of him?"

"I don't know! And that is an illogical factor to go on anyway! I don't even know who you are, so how can you be sure that me dreaming of you is a sign that I don't care for Shane?"

"You do know me my dear"

"You say that but you wont let me see who you are!"

"I have my reasons Claire"

"Which are?"

"It would only frighten you."

**(Amelie's P.O.V)**

Amelie sat next to Oliver on Myrnin's sofa, Theo had Myrnin's desk chair. They all sat and watched Myrnin pace up and down his lab.

"What are we going to do? Is this a coincidence?" asked Theo,

"I believe it is fate" said Myrnin,

"First we need to find out who the visitor is and if he or she has any connection to what's happening with Claire" stated Oliver. Amelie looked at him, she admired how he thought, he was always ready, he always had a plan, ready to lead. She felt a blush start to take over so she quickly averted her gaze so she was concentrated on Myrnin.

"Why is Victor appearing in Claire's dreams?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He desires her" Myrnin simple stated, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject,

"You need to face it Myrnin, it's because you desire her so much, that..."

"Don't say it Amelie! Just don't!"

"I needs to be said! He's you! You need to get over that!"

"No I will not! He is not me! I got rid of him long ago! Don't you remember what he did!"

"Yes Myrnin we know. We saw it, and I feel for you I really do, but you never got rid of him don't you see? He is you, you have fallen for Claire, she is what you desire there for she is what he desires as well" Amelie spoke calmly, she remembered how painful it was for Myrnin. Myrnin simply said nothing.

"You need to distance yourself from her Myrnin" said Oliver,

"How do I do that?"

"That's up to you. Me and Amelie will get working on finding who the visitor is, 5 people have been reported dead now, and it's getting harder to keep it secret"

"Thought only 4 people had died?"

"Another person died earlier tonight"

"Who?"

"Monica Morrell" Myrnin laughed,

"I don't feel much sympathy for the girl. Especially with what her and Shane were..."

"Myrnin, please, that is non of our business"

"Very well, I need to rest, please leave, I need time"

"Very well my friend" said Amelie, standing up and giving her old friend a hug, it was rare she would let her emotional side show, but this was a hard time for Myrnin, and he had always been there for her, so it wouldn't hurt to return the favour. Oliver stood up and shook his hand and Theo who had been quiet for most of the discussion rose and patted Myrnin on the back,

"You ever need anything, even if it someone to talk to, you know where I am" he said. Amelie smiled, Theo had always been the kinder one of them all. They all took there leave, leaving Myrnin to think.

"I need to be getting home now. Amelie, Oliver, I trust we will be meeting again very soon, good-bye." and with that Theo disappeared into the night.

Amelie and Oliver slowly walked down the alley way in silence in till Oliver took hold of Amelie and held her. She froze in a state of shock,

"What are you doing?" it came out as a whisper,

"Just look after yourself, I might not be around to keep you safe" This shocked Amelie even more, it was an extremely rare event when Oliver was showing emotion and being open,

"What makes you think I need protecting?"

"I know you can handle yourself, but I like to always be there" Amelie looked up at him, she looked into his eyes, pure honesty and devotion filled his eyes and she felt a little light headed. Oliver took her face in his hands and slowly leaned in, she followed his lead and they both gently came in and kissed.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Please let me see you" Claire had been released from her chains, and was now sitting more comfortable on the bed,

"No." she was holding his hand,

"Please?"

"It's not the time my princess, I have a poem for you, I wrote it when I was 18 years old"

"What's it about?"

"My mother always used to tell me that love will set me free, and when I was a boy I used to see strange things, I had a pet, it was more like a familiar, a very strange, but I was the only one who could see him, so I wrote this poem in the mind of him. I hope you will enjoy it"

"I'm sure I will"

"I'm a relic in the ground, And one day I will be found, If you come upon my path, I will guard you from hell's wrath! So keep me close to your heart, until the day you will depart, because my love will set you free" The poem took Claire's breathe away, even though she was scared of Victor, he had a deep side that made me feel relaxed, he reminded her of Myrnin, one minute he would be fine and calm the next he would be manic.

"That was lovely"

"Why thankyou Claire! Now it's time for you to wake up now"

"Before I go, what's happening to me?"

"You will soon find out. I'm sending you back with a present this time"

"Which is?"

"You will see when you awake my love. Lay down, and close your eyes and when you open them you will awake in your room with a surprise." Claire done as he said,

"Night Victor, thanks for being...well...nice"

"Try and guess who I am, and then you will understand why I change a lot. Night my dear" Claire closed her eyes and was back in the darkness, when she opened them she was back in her room. The sun was shining through the window, lighting up her room. Claire rolled over and looked at the time, it was 9 O'clock in the morning, she sighed, she thought back to the dream and remember the surprise Victor said she would get. She sat up in her bed and stared at what was asleep at the end of her bed. A small little husky puppy was curled up asleep at the end of her bed. Claire felt a grin spread on her face. The puppy woke up and came over to Claire and licked her and snuggled into her.

"Oh my god" she whispered, the puppy looked up at her, he had beautiful blue eyes,

"I'm going to call you Marco" she said to Marco. He looked up and nodded his head like he understood and approved.

**Me: Awwwww!**

**Myrnin: How did the dog get there...?**

**Me: That will be explained very soon!**

**Amelie: Me and Oliver kissed!**

**Oliver: (fist pumps the air) **

**Amelie: I feel sick!**

**Myrnin: Amelie and Oliver sitting in a try, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage! **

**Amelie and Oliver: SHUT UP! **

**Me: Anyway! Well I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm going on holiday on wednesday for 10 days, so it will be harder for me to update, but I promise when I get some time I will be giving you chapters! **

**Myrnin: Woooo! **

**Amelie: Review or else you will all regret it. **

**Oliver: Review or I will eat you. **

**Myrnin: Review and I'll visit you in your dreams**

**Me: Please review! Loves! Xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Heyy! **

**Oliver: Bye. **

**Me: Grumpy!**

**Myrnin: Yay another chapter! **

**Oliver: Grow up! **

**Myrnin: Stop being so jealous Olliepop!**

**Oliver: Me jealous of you? HA! Don't make me laugh. **

**Myrnin: Is it my fault that I'm just so damn sexy! **

**Eve: Ew. I would say your 'so damn freaky' not sexy. **

**Myrnin: Who let you out your coffin?**

**Eve: Your mum. **

**Oliver and Me: Ooooooo!**

**Victor: Hey guys! **

**Eve: Who's this?**

**Me: For god sake! Eve go and read the story!**

**Eve: shesh! Fine. **

**Victor: Iv brought someone with me! **

**Marco: woof! **

**Me: Awwwwww!**

**Claire: Yay Marco! Hey everyone. **

**Marco: Woof! **

**Myrnin: Cute little puppy. **

**Oliver: Annoying little puppy. **

**Claire: Oliver, your annoying!**

**Oliver: Your opinion means little! **

**Myrnin: You Oliver mean little to me! Now be quiet and let everyone fond over Marco! **

**Victor: I like puppies. **

**Myrnin: I like hotdogs. **

**Marco: Woof...**

**Me: Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter, thankyou for all your reviews! **

**Myrnin: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! **

**Oliver: Read. **

**Marco: Woof (Puppy eyes) **

**Me: (Faints from cuteness) **

Claire cuddled Marco, she felt so happy and alive in that moment.

"How could this be?" she said to herself, Marco barked and licked her face for the tenth time. She had no idea how any of this was possible, was there even an explanation? Who was he? She needed to piece the puzzle together. Victor had been giving her clues.

"Ok Marco lets think!" she looked at Marco who sat in front of her and stared at her intently like he was thinking.

"Victor writes poems, he says that he's someone I know, his personality changes...often" the only one she could think of was Myrnin.

"It cant be Myrnin, he doesn't want me or have feelings for me or anything, and I doubt he would ever get me a puppy" she laughed to herself,

"Oh well, Lets get ready Marco" Claire got out of bed and walked into the bathroom with Marco following behind her. She looked in the mirror and stood still, her eyes were now gold and he skin was as white as snow, her canine teeth had become more pointed as well,

"What's happening to me Marco?" she looked down at Marco, he stared back at her and barked.

"Claire?" came Eve's from outside the bathroom,

"Yeah?"

"Did I just hear a dog...?"

"Oh...yeah! Come in!" Claire wasn't sure how Eve was going to react but she didn't want to have to go through the hassle of hiding Marco. Eve came through the door and as soon and she saw Marco she instantly melted to the floor and started cuddling him.

"Aww CB! Where did you get him?"

"I didn't... I woke up and Marco was in my room"

"Marco? And that's well...strange...even for Morganville, the town of the undead and all!" Claire laughed,

"Yeah I thought it would be a cute name, and I know but that's not the strangest part..."

"What is?"

"Promise you wont tell?" Eve hesitated slightly and looked anxious.

"I promise"

"Well I dreamt of Victor again last night..." Eve took an intake of breath,

"Shit...CB have you noticed your eyes?"

"Yeah I have, I have no idea what to think of them at the moment, but anyway, he said that when I woke up there would be a surprise for me..."

"This is some freaky shit Claire. Look at how your changing, and then you wake up and there's a puppy in your room...what next? Marco going to start talking?"

"I doubt that Eve, but I wish I could make sense of this myself"

"Any idea on who this Victor is? I'll have my stakes at the ready!" Claire laughed, even in the worst of times Eve was still feisty and cheeky.

"Well Victor says that he is a part of someone I know, and also he has his sweet moments"

"Sweet moments or not, I know Shane ain't to happy about these dreams either" Claire felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Shane's name caused a lot of emotions to collide with each other. She remembered the questions Victor has asked her, then she asked herself those questions.

"Me and Shane haven't been right lately" Claire thought she was about to cry. Shane was her first love, she lost her V card to him, he was everything to her, but she didn't feel as strongly about him as she once did and he had been distant lately.

"I know CB, maybe you should talk to him about it? And try and confide in him about all this, I know he's worried about you and Michael is. Plus we need to explain cute little Marco here"

"I know I know, well can you take Marco down and get him some food? I'm going to go into Shane's room" Eve smiled at her,

"No probs CB, anything for you" Eve took Marco in her arms and carried him downstairs. Claire left the bathroom and walked into Shane's room, he was sitting on his bed, and he looked like he was crying.

"Shane?" she said, as she entered the room, he looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and tears socked his face,

"What's wrong?" she walked over to him and held his hand,

"Just leave me alone please." Those words were like a knife but it didn't stop Claire from giving up on finding the answer.

"Don't push me away Shane please"

"I said get out." He tore his hand away from her,

"Please Shane"

"LEAVE!" she shouted, and gave her a glare that could kill. Before Claire could cry she ran out the room and downstairs to Eve, where Michael was now cuddling Marco.

"Morning Claire" Michael said, Eve turned around,

"CB? You look like your about to cry"

"Claire what's wrong?" Michael sounded worried,

"I...I just...tried to...talk...to... Shane and he told...me...to go away!" she said between sobs.

"What! Where is he?" shouted Eve,

"Upstairs, he's really upset"

"That's no excuse!"

"Eve just leave it please" begged Claire. Marco jumped away from Michael and came over to Claire, she picked him up and gave him a cuddle, he barked.

"Fine. I will leave it for now. But when I see him later I most definitely wont leave it."

"Thank you. So am I under house arrest or what?"

"We have no idea" said Michael,

"You checked out her eyes?" asked Eve looking at Michael,

"It's hard not to notice them...So how did Marco get here then Claire?"

"Long story short?"

"Go for it"

"Victor was in my dream, he said when I wake up there would be a surprise, I woke up and there he was the end."

"Such a fairytale" joked Michael, Claire nudged him, Michael was like a big brother to her, she knew she would always be there to look out for her.

"Your not going to ask any questions?"

"What's the point? Whenever can this crazy shit be explained?"

"Fair point well I'm going back to my room, come on Marco" Claire left the kitchen and walked up to her room followed by little Marco. She went into her bedroom, ignoring Shane's room, she sat on her bed and got Myrnin's book of poetry out. She lay on the bed and Marco came and snuggled beside her as if he also wanted to read the poems. Claire turned to the next page and read the poem.

**Beauty comes from within,**

**Behind the skin and bone, **

**Those who can not see it, **

**May well be made of stone. **

**Myrnin age 18**

Claire smiled to herself, Marco barked encouraging her to read the next one.

**Pins and needles, **

**Needles and pins, **

**It's never to late, **

**to confess your sins.**

**If salvation, **

**Is your goal, **

**It's never to late, **

**To save your soul. **

**So make amends, **

**With those you've scorned,**

**Or go to hell, **

**You have been WARNED. **

**Myrnin age 19**

"Creepy..." She said to Marco, he snuggled more into her and licked her arm.

"We'll read one more then I'm going to get dressed, I feel so lazy right now", Marco barked his response, she laughed,

"It's like you understand me sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if you did start talking" she laughed to herself, she had always wanted a talking dog. She turned to the next page and read the poem out loud.

**I will make you a contract, **

**An oath of the night, **

**Written in blood, **

**From one vampire bite!**

**It will heighten your senses, **

**Your strength will improve, **

**And you'll never believe, **

**How fast you can be move. **

**You cannot get sick, **

**And you will never grow old, **

**It's a great gift, **

**If truth to be told. **

**So take it or leave it, **

**My deal of a kiss, **

**I think its an offer,**

"**That's to good to miss!" **

Claire froze, the last bit was spoken by someone else. Claire put the book down and at the end of the bed stood Myrnin. 

**Myrnin: Du du dun! **

**Claire: I'm in trouble! **

**Eve: right so Iv read the story! **

**Me: Took your time! **

**Victor: Your looking ravishing today Eve. **

**Eve: Don't flirt with me hell boy. **

**Myrnin: Stop trying to pull of my swagga! **

**Victor: Just because you know I'm competition! **

**Myrnin: I'm charming, sexy, smart and crazy and a poet! **

**Victor: I'm all of that and plus I give puppies! **

**Oliver: Both of you shut the hell up! **

**Eve: Gosh! Does this always happen in these discussions?**

**Me: Yeah but it's normally between Oliver and Myrnin...Victor starting to get cheeky. **

**Victor: That's the way we all like it! **

**Claire: Seriously be quiet now. **

**Marco: Woof! **

**Eve: Marco agrees! **

**Victor: (Sad face)**

**Myrnin: You can't pull it off! **

**Oliver: I'm going to rip your fangs out in a minute!**

**Myrnin: Don't get your knickers in a twist!**

**Eve: You mean his thongs right?**

**Oliver: (Growls) **

**Me: Ok... please review! **

**Eve: Be cool people and Review!**

**Oliver: I couldn't care less!**

**Myrnin: Review (sexy grin, blows kiss, winks) **

**Eve, Me, Claire, Oliver: …... **

**Myrnin: To much? I could just get naked if they want? **

**Eve: I don't need to see that!**

**Me: I don't feel like being scared for life. **

**Oliver: Iv seen you nude before...nothing exciting about it...**

**Myrnin, Me, Claire and Eve: WTF...**

**Victor: Review and I'll give you a puppy! **

**Myrnin: Don't try and out do me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello everyone! Due to me being a way and not being able to update I'm giving you an early chapter! **

**Myrnin: Hello all my wonderful and beautiful fans! And woo! **

**Victor: Shut up. **

**Myrnin: Bite me!**

**Victor: I bit your Mum! **

**Me: Here we go again. (Shakes head)**

**Oliver: This is normally my banter. (Sad face) **

**Eve: Aww poor Ollikins. **

**Oliver: Be quiet you pest.**

**Eve: Bite me!**

**Oliver: Don't tempt me!**

**Amelie: We will have non of that!**

**Me: bossy...**

**Amelie: (Glares) Run girl!**

**Me: (Runs away)**

**Amelie: (Follows)**

**Oliver: I was my turn to try and kill the girl today (sad face and follows)**

**Eve: I need a holiday!**

**Myrnin: I need blood. **

**Eve: Don't say shit like that. **

**Victor: I need Marco... where is he? **

**Eve: Claire's got him. **

**Victor: It's my turn with him! (storms off)**

**Eve: Fuck it I need to get drunk. **

**Myrnin: I still need blood!**

**Eve: …...**

**Myrnin: …...**

**Eve: So...just us two left then. **

**Myrnin: Yep. So how you been?**

**Eve: Pretty good thanks yourself?**

**Myrnin: Yeah how's Michael?**

**Eve: He's good, hows bob?**

**Myrnin: He's very well thankyou! **

**Eve: Good. **

**(Awkward Silence) **

**Myrnin: So...You ever had a unicorn bust into your toilet cubical trying to deal you weed?**

**Eve: ... Oh My God! YES!**

**Myrnin: I'm not the only one!**

**Eve: I thought I was the only one! **

**Myrnin: No one believes me!**

**Eve: Sames!**

**Myrnin: We need to come out with a plan to stop him!**

**Eve: Indeed!**

**Myrnin: To the lab! (Runs to the lab with Eve following him)**

**(Silence) **

**The Villain: Please enjoy the story. Excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes and remember Saphy owns nothing. We shall meet again soon...so very soon. (Evil laugh and vanishes) **

Claire stared at Myrnin, he stared back at her, Marco looked between them.

"Where did you get that?" whispered Myrnin. His face showed no emotion, so Claire couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"I found it when I was sorting out your books"

"Why did you take it?"

"I don't know, I was just interested to see" Myrnin kept his eyes on hers and came closer to her,

"You should of asked"

"I know, but I didn't think at the time, I thought you wouldn't notice"

"To be honest I didn't notice, I only came to check on you..."

"Oh well what a coincidence" Joked Claire, trying her best to lighten the mood, she saw Myrnin smile a little, but it soon vanished. He came over and sat next to her, he stroked Marco who got up and went and snuggled into him.

"Beautiful dog, what's his name?"

"Marco"

"Lovely, Iv always loved Huskies. When I was a boy I had a pet"

"That's sweet"

"Indeed"

"What type of animal was it?"

"As far as I could tell he was a dog and I called him Skelly"

"That's cute"

"Yeah... I was the only one who could see him..." Claire was instantly confused.

"What?"

"Nothing my dear, so how you feeling? Iv noticed your eyes, so beautiful"

Claire blushed. Myrnin had caught it and smiled,

"Thankyou, and I'm feeling fine, I'm a bit thirsty at the moment but other then that I'm ok"

"Good"

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Victor?"

"Yes"

"I don't know where to start"

"The beginning is a good place"

"You sound like Oliver"

"Shock horror!" this made Myrnin laugh,

"Before I say anything Claire I want to do something first"

"Which is?"

"Close your eyes, its a surprise"

"Why...?"

"Trust me" Claire closed her eyes, not wanting to upset Myrnin, she felt nervous and a burst of excitement, he heart rate picked up and Myrnin chuckled at this, she felt his face come closer to hers, his warm breath near her face. He got close and closer until his forehead touched hers, she kept her eyes closed but she could tell that their lips were inches apart.

"What's the surprise?" but no sooner after she said it Myrnin had gone, she opened her eyes, no sign of him anyway, no sign that he had even been there. She turned to Marco, he had fallen asleep where Myrnin had been sitting,

"Was that a dream?" she asked herself, she got dressed and went back downstairs.

Shane was sitting on the sofa and Eve was having ago at him. Claire hid on the stairs so she could listen in.

"What excuse do you have for talk to Claire like that?"

"I was upset!"

"And! That's still not excuse!"

"Well I don't care!"

"She's your girlfriend!"

"I know that!"

"Your supposed to love her!"

"I do! For god sake Eve listen to yourself!"

"No! I am fed up of you sneaking in and out of this house! It's not fair on Claire!"

"I know that! And it's hurting me as well! But it's just..."

"Just what!"

"I fell for her Eve, I don't know why, especially after everything she has done, I know she had nothing to do with the fire now, and when I was with her I did actually care for her, that night at the karaoke, the way she looked at me, and when I ran into her the day after, I don't know something just clicked ok! And now she's dead!" Shane broke down in tears. Claire was really confused as to what he was talking about, she had a sinking feeling that she was about to find out and she wasn't going to like it.

"Monica's dead?" asked Eve in disbelief, Claire couldn't quite believe it herself, she didn't know whether she was happy about it or sad.

"Yes!"

"Well that must be hard Shane. But I'm still not letting you get away with this!"

Claire felt a hand touch her shoulder, she turned around to see Michael, he looked sad. She focused back on the argument.

"Let me tell her in my own time!"

"Iv been giving you time! You need to tell her that you have been cheating on her with fucking Monica!" Eve spat the name out. Claire froze, she felt her heart sink and shatter into a million pieces. Michael squeezed her shoulder. Tears started falling from her golden eyes, she stood up and walked into the living room. Eve's eyes grew wide as Claire walked in, Shane turned to see what Eve was looking at, when he saw Claire his face fell. She walked up to him and slapped him, her nails had left scratches on his face and were bleeding slightly. She got up in his face,

"I never want to speak to you or see you again. I gave you everything, I loved you, you was my everything! And you do this to me! Was it worth it? Was she everything you was looking for! You ruined our relationship for a few fucks with that tart!" she snapped, she had never been so nasty in her life, but it felt good. She heard Eve and Michael take an intake of breath and Shane looked stunned for a few seconds, then his facial expression turned angry.

"Don't you speak about her like that! I know your hurt and what I did was wrong but she is dead! I don't want to hear anyone speak like that about her!"

"Tough shit! I knew something was going on with you! You are a worthless pathetic person! We had something good!"

"I know Claire, look I'm really sorry, I do love you, I really do, but I fell for Monica, and they always say if your with someone and then you fall for another, leave the first one because it wasn't true love if you fell for another" his voice softened, those words stung Claire so much,

"I hate you" she whispered, and as soon as she said that Marco came running down and stood by her side, he started growling at Shane.

"What's this?"

"This is Marco, Victor gave him to me."

"What?" Marco growled more and showed his teeth. Shane ran upstairs, away from Marco, Claire looked down and smiled at him. The moment she heard Shane's door slam she broke down in tears. Eve came over and grabbed her in a big hug,

"I don't know what came over me" sobbed Claire,

"Hey it's al right, I would of acted the same, and hey its good to see you have a feisty side" Michael came over and joined the hug,

"You had a right Claire, he broke your trust and heart, you have a right to say what you feel" he whispered. At that moment she was thankful for her friends, Marco jumped in the middle of them and started licking Claire, she giggled.

"Thankyou Marco" she said and gave him a kiss, Eve and Michael laughed.

"Your welcome princess" the three of them froze. They all looked down at Marco,

"Did he just talk...?" asked Eve,

"Yes I did, I am very fluent in english. I can also speak Japanese, Spanish, Greek and Latin." They all stared at Marco,

"What the fuck!" said Eve, Michael and Claire couldn't find the words to respond.

"I am here to protect princess" he said and climbed onto Claire and snuggled up to her.

"You...you can...talk" she stuttered,

"Very clever Claire" said Marco, sarcasm rolling in his voice.

**Me: So yeah I'm alive! And woooo talking dog...can this story get any weirder? the answer is yes!**

**Myrnin: This is very strange. **

**Victor: Indeed!**

**Marco: Woof! So I can talk now! **

**Claire: What ever happened to normal?**

**Eve: Died a long time ago CB!**

**Amelie: Plus its Morganville, what do you expect?**

**Claire: Fair point. **

**Oliver: I think this story has been taken to a new level of crazy!**

**Me: Why thankyou! Crazy is my middle name! **

**Myrnin: I like crazy!**

**Me: So I hope you all enjoyed that!**

**Myrnin: So please review! If you do I'll beat up Oliver!**

**Oliver: You can try. **

**Me: That's a fight I need to see! So yeah review! Loves! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Back with a new c hapter! thankyou for all your reviews!**

**Myrnin: Time to beat up Oliver.**

**Me: In due time, this chapters going to get interesting...**

**Oliver: I'll kick your ass. **

**Myrnin: You can try. **

**Victor: I can take on both of you.**

**Amelie: I can take on all of you and more so shut up!**

**Everyone except me and Amelie: Yes ma'am. **

**Eve: Hey everyone!**

**Claire: Heyy!**

**Marco: Why hello there. **

**Claire and Eve: Awwwwww! **

**Marco: I'm adorable!**

**Myrnin: I thought I was the only adorable one!**

**Amelie: Myrnin, don't get jealous of a dog. **

**Marco: Myrnin, you could never be as cute as me. Don't even try. **

**Oliver: I like this dog. **

**Marco: Shame I don't like you.**

**Oliver: …... **

**Amelie: I give up with trying to keep things normal...**

**Eve: You should of gave up a long long time ago.**

**Marco: True dat. **

**Eve: Think your some gangster?**

**Marco: Yes my home dog!**

**Eve: It's a good job your cute!**

**Claire: Can we get on with the story now, I want to see Oliver and Myrnin fight. **

**Me: PLACE YOUR BETS! **

**Amelie: £50 on Oliver. **

**Myrnin: Oi! (sad face)**

**Oliver: Good choice. **

**Claire: £20 on Myrnin! **

**Myrnin: Yay!**

**Eve: Can I put £5 on each?**

**Me: No! **

**Eve: Fine! £10 on Oliver. **

**Myrnin: WHY EVE? I thought we were unicorn buddies! **

**Eve: Nothing personal, I just want to win money. **

**Victor: £10 on Myrnin! **

**Myrnin: Thankyou!**

**Victor: I'm part of you so I know we're going to win! **

**Marco: £25 on Myrnin!**

**Myrnin: Yay!**

**Marco: Only because I don't like Oliver and I would like to win money from him having his ass kicked. **

**Oliver: (Growls) **

**Me: So all bets are placed lets begin!**

**Marco: Saphy doesn't own anything! Sorry for her spelling and grammar mistakes, please enjoy the story! Comment on my cuteness! **

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Great, an obnoxious dog. **

**(Marco's P.O.V)**

Marco stared at Claire, she looked very shocked, 'Shesh! You would think these people have never seen a talking dog before!'

"You know, your acting like you haven't seen a talking dog before..." said Marco, starting to get a little annoyed with everyone.

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll introduce to the talking cat next door shall I!" shouted Eve,

"Calm down Eve" said Michael,

"Your a very comfy person Michael, well I would like to apologise for being shy, it takes me a few hours before I feel comfortable talking sometimes"

"How...how...can...you talk?" stuttered Claire,

"Easy I move my mouth and my tongue and there is this thing called a voice box...and..."

"Yes yes I know all of that! But your a dog, your not supposed to talk!"

"Wait a minute! So what your saying is is that in this realm animals don't talk...?"

"YES!" shrieked Eve and Claire in unison.

"Wow! This is an awkward moment then..."

"I need a shot of vodka or something!" said Eve and got up, Michael followed her to the kitchen. Marco turned back to Claire,

"So this is a bit of a shock" he said, he felt a little nervous, he hoped that she wouldn't want to get rid of him because of this.

"Shock is an understatement"

"Well shall I explain?"

"Please do"

"Ok, well I was a gift given to you by Victor, I am your familiar, guardian, from my realm we are protectors and also keepers of the gates to heaven and hell"

"Ok then..."

"But my soul purpose is to you Princess. This might help you understand a bit more...

Guardian of the realm, both holy and wise, Keeper of faith, and all that implies. I give you my strength, when you feel weak, I give you the answers, to the questions you seek. I give you my oath, That my heart will be true, for as long as you need me, I will watch over you."

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Marco finished his poem, it was heart warming, he was her guardian, he was here to watch over her. He stared at her, his big blue eyes looking deep into her soul, she picked him up and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Thankyou" she whispered,

"It's my pleasure princess" they sat and cuddled for a while. Eve and Michael came back into the living room and sat down. Shane also came down from his room, his bags packed. Eve turned to him,

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here, away from everything!"

"Shane stop being an idiot!" shouted Michael. Claire felt bad, she was the reason Shane was leaving, even though he had done wrong he had been here the longest, the glass house had been his home the longest and Eve and Michael and been his friend the longest.

"Shane stay. I'll leave"

"WHAT!" shrieked Eve,

"Claire no you can't leave, this is your home" said Michael.

"I know, but it's Shane home as well, he's been here the longest, it's only fair, I'll pack my bags and I'll go to Myrnin's in till I can sort something out. I'll come and visit, I just think this is the most logical way, and maybe when things have calmed down I will move back in."

"It's a reasonable offer" said Marco.

"THE DOG TALKS!" shouted Shane, his face covered in shock.

"Oh for god sakes! Yes I'm a talking dog, let's all get over that!" snapped Marco, he was rather impatient.

"Claire is this what you want?" asked Eve,

"Yeah, don't worry, I think it would be good to have a break anyway, and it just feels wrong me being here anyway. I'm sure Myrnin will be more then happy to have me."

"Ok Claire I'll help you pack" said Eve, she glared at Shane as she walked by him, Michael followed her and shot a glare at Shane as well. Claire and Marco started to walk up stairs when Shane stopped her,

"Claire, look I don't know what's going on lately, you, a talking and something is going round Morganville killing people. Look I know I'm the last person you want to speak to but I do love you Claire and I want you to be safe and as much as I hate to admit it I know Myrnin will keep you safe. Thankyou for letting me stay here, this is as much as your home as it is mine, so please come back and I hope things can get better between us. We may not be boyfriend and girlfriend any more but I still consider you one of my best friends, so be safe please." Claire didn't know what to say, she just stared at Shane. She was still heartbroken from earlier, but he was trying to make an effort,

"Thanks" was all she said and she walked up stairs to help Eve and Michael pack her stuff.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

"Your nothing but a fool Myrnin!" snapped Oliver, they were standing in Myrnin's lab. Amelie was sitting on the sofa watching them,

"Oh shut up!" snapped back Myrnin, not in the mood to deal with him, he felt bad for just leaving Claire like that earlier. But he knew it was for her own good.

"Why should I! Your nothing! You claim to be a genius yet your nothing but an idiot!"

"My intelligence surpasses yours old man!"

"We're near enough the same age!"

"So! I look younger!"

"Does that even matter! I'm a general!"

"Correction you 'was' a general!"

"Oh bring that one up why don't you!"

"Oh I will! By the way remember Alice?"

"My ex?"

"Yes"

"What about her?"

"When you went away for a few weeks I slept with her!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"You heard me, and she said that I was bigger and better than you!"

"That's low Myrnin!"

"Jealous?"

"Since we're sharing secrets I would just like to tell you that I slept with your mother!"

"This is getting a little out of hand..." said Amelie, they both ignored her and carried on.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Calm down it was only the once! I didn't want to do it with her again!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Come at me!" Myrnin lunged for Oliver. Oliver deflected the attack and got in to a stance. Myrnin grabbed him by the throat, Oliver got himself free and punch Myrnin in the face making him stagger back, he then kicked Myrnin so that he was lying on the floor gasping. Myrnin got back up and lunged at Oliver again, this time Myrnin was able to get though and he threw Oliver into the wall. Oliver's eyes turned red with rage and he darted for Myrnin. Myrnin was able to deflect Oliver's attack but he caught him of guard when Oliver punched him in the stomach and then kicked him round the head. Myrnin fell to the ground panting. Oliver grabbed Myrnin by the next and held him up looking into his eyes.

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

Oliver had hold of Myrnin by the neck, and looked into his eyes. Myrnin didn't have a lot of fighting experience, he was good but when it came to a showdown between the two Oliver always had the upper hand. Oliver carried on looking at Myrnin,

"Had enough?" he taunted,

"Never!" hissed Myrnin in a voice Oliver hadn't heard in a long time, it made Oliver freeze. He watched as Myrnin's eyes turned gold.

"Victor" whispered Amelie.

**Myrnin: Oh it's on!**

**Victor: Hell yeah! (High fives Myrnin) **

**Oliver: (Growls) That's not fair!**

**Amelie: What's not fair is that I only got two lines!**

**Me: Stop bloody complaining! You'll get more in the next chapter!**

**Amelie: I better!**

**Eve: Well that was a heated fight! **

**Marco: Looks like I'm in the money. **

**Claire: Next chapter should be interesting! **

**Me: Yes! So please review and the next chapter will be fab!**

**Marco: Review! (Puppy dog face) **

**Myrnin: You can't pull that off. Review pretty please! For me (Sad puppy dog look) **

**Marco: …...**

**Victor: Yes please review! I'm actually getting to do something good!**

**Claire and Eve: Review! We want our money! **

**Me: You heard them! Loves! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: So here we are again!**

**Victor: Yes! I get to kick Oliver's ass!**

**Claire: I'm getting money!**

**Myrnin: Correction I'm kicking Oliver's ass, you just supply the power. **

**Victor: Cheeky!**

**Oliver: No one is kicking my ass!**

**Amelie: I find that I have placed my bet in the wrong person. **

**Oliver: AMELIE!**

**Amelie: We all know your going down. **

**Eve: You would think I'd be used to loosing by now. **

**Marco: I'm a winner and I always have been. **

**Eve: Don't rub it in. **

**Me: Aww Don't worry Eve, I don't win much either, but on holiday I did win a Meerkat...**

**Myrnin: A real one?**

**Me: No just a teddy...got a collection coming on...**

**Myrnin: Compare the Meerkat! (This is an advert in the UK I don't know if any other country has them.)**

**Me: Like a boss. **

**Amelie: Let's not start this again.**

**Eve: Start what?**

**Oliver: You have no clue so shush!**

**Eve: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin!**

**Oliver: Someone looks like the walking dead. **

**Eve: Well technically the walking dead is you... **

**Myrnin: Can we hurry this up? I want to kick Oliver's ass!**

**Victor: Yes!**

**Marco: You are all rather annoying. **

**Eve: It's a good thing your cute. **

**Claire: Let's get on with this!**

**Me: Ok, Ok! well I don't own anything. Sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes and please enjoy the story and review! Xx**

**(Oliver's )**

It was frightening, Myrnin's demon was awake and he couldn't control it. Oliver felt himself go flying across the room and hit his back very hard on the wall of Myrnin's lab.

"Oliver, it's been a long time" teased Victor, Oliver recalled the last battle he had had with the demon that was Myrnin,

"What are you doing back?" snapped Amelie,

"Ah Amelie, beautiful beautiful Amelie, well I missed you all so much, I just had to pay a visit."

"This is no joking matter Victor!"

"Sorry for being a comedian!"

"Tell us why your here!" shouted Oliver, his voice boomed across the room.

"Temper temper." Oliver stood up and dived at Victor, as Oliver lunged to grab on to Victor's head Victor out one hand up and held it in front of him, stopping Oliver in mid air. Oliver's fear was slowly taking over him, he had forgotten Victor could do strange things.

"Now Oliver you can stay right there for the time being. Amelie do I have to keep you trapped in mid air as well or are you going to be a good girl and cooperate?" Oliver struggled against his invisible chains, but soon gave up, Victor was in control now, and eve Amelie was doing as he said, they had to cooperate.

"Ok so I shall explain. Well I have never truly been gone, you coud say Iv been asleep. When Myrnin was a boy he had to deal with the fact of having the soul of a demon so he created a personality which became me as you well know, well I am here because Myrnin has been subconsciously letting me in and requesting my power... The girl Claire who we have both fallen for is in a lot of danger, we can feel it. You know about the stranger in Morganville? He or she has been going around killing people relentlessly, well I believe that person is after Claire. I don't know why but I am determined to find out and protect her. Iv even sent the girl a guardian to watch over her." Oliver and Amelie just stared at him, so many questions took over Oliver, 'Why is he being so calm? Who's this stranger? Why do they want Claire? Is Myrnin in control?' The questions plagued his mind, her was to nervous to even ask them.

"Does Myrnin have some control over you?" asked Amelie, she stood up in front of Victor, like the queen she was,

"He has a small amount of control over me yes, he's getting better. Maybe one day the fool can accept who he is, what he is destined for and the powers he has, only then will he be able to take full control, but in till that day comes then you will have to cope with me popping in every now and then."

"Your much calmer then you used to me. You used to be very sadistic..."

"It's strange what one girl can do to you."

"LET ME DOWN NOW!" shouted Oliver, getting angry. Victor let him down and Oliver lunged for him again this time Victor just grabbed Oliver and threw him back against the wall, and with speed quicker then a vampire he grabbed Oliver again and punched him and threw him back across the lab. Oliver was in agony, he had landed in a bunch of chemicals which were burning his skin also.

"Don't mess with me Oliver, I still have a temper." and with that Victor was gone and Myrnin was back. He looked around confused.

"What happened...? My lab's a mess" OLIVER! What were you doing messing with my chemicals!" he snapped, really annoyed at the fact all his chemicals were now covering Oliver and were also on the floor.

"Oh I'm fine thanks for the concern Myrnin! Oh and why don't you ask VICTOR!"

Myrnin froze,

"Don't lie!" hissed Myrnin,

"He's telling the truth Myrnin" said Amelie, putting a hand on Myrnin's shoulder in an attempt of comfort.

"What did he want?" whispered Myrnin, he looked like he was about to cry.

"He wants to help us and to protect Claire, she is in danger from this stranger, and he seems to actually want you to control him." There was a long silence, Myrnin didn't say anything. Oliver tried to ignore the urge to hit him.

"I need to be alone." was all Myrnin said, Amelie nodded and came by Oliver's side and helped him up. Oliver tried not to show any emotion, but the pain was obvious on his face, they left the lab and walked to Amelie's limo. She gently put Oliver in and sat down beside him, she held onto his hand.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her tone of voice and facial expression shown no emotion but he knew she cared,

"I will be" he squeezed her hand to show a sign of affection. She smiled.

**(Jessica's P.O.V)**

Jessica was running through the dark streets of Morganville. She was running for her life, she knew that if she got to Oliver she would be safe, but in till then she had to keep running. She wasn't strong enough to fight it so running was the only option. She turned a corner and ran down the abandoned street, no lights were on and the houses looked empty. She heard the foot steps behind her, she panicked and picked up her speed, but it always kept up with her.

"I can do this, it's not much further" she whispered, she needed to get to common ground, there she would be safe. She was about to turn the corner when it snatched her. She tried to scream, but she couldn't, it slammed her against a near by wall. Jessica screamed even more.

"Look into my eyes." it's voice sent chills down her spine, she couldn't help but look into its eyes. She stared into the cold silver eyes of the beast.

"You'll never get to her" were Jessica's final words.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Eve dropped Claire and Marco off at Myrnins,

"If you need anything you know where I am CB!" said Eve, giving Claire one last hug.

"Thanks Eve."

"I'm not going to talk for a while if you don't mind Claire. I'm feeling tired" said Marco who was now yawning.

"Ok then" Claire walked down into the lab. She entered to see Myrnin writing something, he looked up at her arrival. He noticed her bags in her hands and looked very confused,

"Claire?"

"Yep?"

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well Me and Shane broke up...and I was well hoping I could stay here for a bit...if you don't mind. I understand if you don't want me to stay..." Myrnin smiled and got up from his chair and came over to her and took her bags.

"Now Claire, that was a silly thing to say, you are always welcome here. You can stay in my room. Iv redecorated!" he said excited which made Claire laugh and he led her into the bedroom. Claire's eyes grew wide and she entered the room. The bedroom had been painted red, white and place, and there was a red silk bed spread on the bed. There was also a telly and a new lovely black wardrobe, there was also a black desk and a white book shelf with hundreds of books on it. Myrnin placed her bags on the bed,

"I shall leave you to get settled in my dear" and he walked out the room. Claire unpacked her stuff, she didn't have a lot, just clothes, books, and and Ipod and a few DVD'S she had brought a while back. Marco made himself comfy on the bed and fell straight a sleep, she smiled at him and went back into the lab as Myrnin had finished writing. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, he spun around at his usual vampire speed, his eye's had a tint of red to them.

"Claire my dear, hasn't anyone told you to not sneak up on a vampire?"

"Since when did I ever listen?" Myrnin smirked at the comment,

"Can I ask you something?" she said, she was feeling nervous about it but she had to know.

"Of course my dear"

"Was you in my room earlier...?" Myrnin froze, and that was all the confirmation she needed,

"I knew it! Why did you go?" she asked, a little hurt that he actually vanished like that.

"Before I did something that would of upset you"

"Oh" was all she said, she walked over to the sofa and sat down. Myrnin watched her every step, they sat in silence for a little while in till Myrnin said,

"Why did you and Shane break up?" Claire looked down at the floor and sighed,

"He cheated on me with Monica" Myrnin said nothing, he just got up out his seat and sat down beside her.

"A poem"

"Will you read it to me?"

"Anything for a princess" he whispered, Claire suddenly heard Victor's voice calling her princess, She shook it off.

"I must warn you though my dear, it's a bit... seducing" he said and they he started reading it, he knew it off by heart.

"**Blood yielding down your breast, Soft caressing bites on your neck, As my ardent hands glide down, You guide them to your sin, A mischievous glance, As my digits tease with skill, The gasps, The moans, A crimson kiss deeper still.**"

Claire felt breathless. Myrnin looked at her intently while he said it, and he never took his eyes off her, she had no idea what to say, he smiled a bit and she giggled.

"Wow that was amazing Myrnin" she never knew such words would have this kind of effect on her.

"Why thankyou my dear." he seemed genuinely happy that she liked his poem.

"What inspired you?"

"A dream, and my own desires. Well it's getting late Claire, I want you to rest, your looking very pale and tired" he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Claire blushed bright red,

"Night" she whispered and went into the bedroom and got changed, she lay down in bed and suddenly felt the urge to have Myrnin with her.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

Myrnin sat in his lab, thinking of some experiments to entertain himself with. Claire had been in his room for over an hour now and the temptation to go in and cuddle up to her was hard to ignore, but he had to. He knew she didn't feel the same as he did about her, but it didn't stop him from wanting. He stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, trying to find a good book to get lost in, but even that didn't work.

"Maybe I should go an check on her" she said to himself, he walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He silently entered the room, Marco was fast asleep and Claire was lying still with her eyes closed, he knew she wasn't asleep but he didn't want to disturb her. He stood their looking at her, he craved her touch, he wanted her so badly, he wanted to hold her and to call her his, he wanted to be the one she would snuggle up to at night, the one she dreamt about, the one she made love to. Myrnin sighed at the realisation that non of that will ever happen. He started to walk away from the bed and back into his lab.

"Myrnin?" came Claire's tired voice, Myrnin turned around, she was looking at him, she looked sad.

"Yes my dear?"

"Can you stay with me please?" Myrnin felt like he had just won the lottery. He could barely contain his happiness.

"Of course my dear, I'll just get a chair."

"No. I want you to come into bed with me, you must need sleep as well, and I would feel much more safe if you was next to me" This was even better then Myrnin would of expected,

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried that this was all a dream.

"Yeah, get into whatever it is you sleep in and get in" she sounded demanding, so Myrnin did as was ordered, he never slept in much, just his boxer shorts. He got in next to Claire and she turned to face him.

"Thankyou" she whispered,

"It's ok my dear, now you can sleep" Claire smiled and snuggled up closer to Myrnin, she closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. Myrnin smiled down at her and then closed his eyes, drifting off into one of the best night's sleeps he had ever had.

**Eve: Ew ew ew ew ew!**

**Me: Awwwww! **

**Amelie: No comment. **

**Oliver: I'm going to be sick. **

**Marco: Well at least they're not having sex or anything, especially with me in the room. **

**Victor: Saphy I think you should consider something like that...**

**Myrnin: I wouldn't mind...**

**Claire: I'm not sure how I would feel about that to be honest with you.**

**Me: Oh shut up all of you, I thought the ending was romantic!**

**Eve: I guess so...**

**Me: There is no pleasing you people is there!**

**Amelie: Calm down...**

**Oliver: Yeah relax...**

**Myrnin: Chill your beans...**

**Me: (Growls)**

**Myrnin: Anyway please please review! I want to see what happens in the next chapter with me and Claire! I will love you all forever if you review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: HEYY! SO OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANKYOUU! **

**Myrnin: Wow! I would like to thank Saphy for creating the story, my fans for reviews, Rachel Caine for creating such a god of a character! **

**Oliver: Pipe down Myrnin! It's not all about you! **

**Myrnin: You just hate it that people like me more then you! **

**Amelie: Both of you be silent! **

**Claire: Yeah! This was a team effort!**

**Marco: My cuteness helped. **

**Eve: I contributed!**

**Victor: Iv put in a big contribution! **

**Myrnin: Ok ok! And a big thanks for all the back up characters! **

**Everyone: MYRNIN! **

**Me: I could just kill you all and say the end?**

**Myrnin: Bitch please! **

**Me: Don't get cheeky!**

**Amelie: Well what's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: I'm not sure**

**Oliver: Idiot!**

**Me: Don't diss my creative genius! I like to simply make things up as I go along...Iv actually been thinking of adding more to the story...**

**Myrnin: Oooooo more of me?**

**Me: No. there is enough of you! **

**Marco: I think I should be the star! **

**Myrnin: You are not taking my spot light!**

**Victor: Correction, MY spot light!**

**Oliver: It should be my spotlight! **

**Amelie: I thought you didn't care about the story Oliver?**

**Oliver: Well I'm in so I might as well. **

**Eve: Saphy? **

**Me: Yes?**

**Eve: Can you make it so I kill Oliver in this story?**

**Oliver: (Growls)**

**Me: Depends on his behaviour**

**Myrnin: HA!**

**Me: Can we all get to the story now?**

**Myrnin: Oh course my dear! I would just like to thank you all again for the amazing reviews! CoureyCollins-Glass, BurningThoughts, NightstarAlchemist, DayBreakAlchemist, Martini1x and Queen of the Moonlight, Shans97, thankyouu for you reviews for the last Chapter! (Blows kiss)**

**Me: FLIRT!**

**Shane and Michael: HEY EVERYONE! **

**Myrnin: Great (Rolls eyes) **

**Shane: So what's going on here?**

**Me: GO READ THE STORY!**

**Shane: Ok shesh! Bitchy pills this morning?**

**Me: Now before I kill you. **

**Claire: Shane if I was you I would do as she says!**

**Michael: Iv read the story... I'm outraged of my lack of part in this! **

**Eve: Join the club babe. **

**Me: Just shush. **

**Marco: Ok while they all bicker I'm going to take over seeing as I'm cuter! Please do enjoy this story! And keep up with the fantastic reviews, idea's and positive criticism are always welcome! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes! Enjoy xxxxxxxxxx**

**Eve: AWWWWWWWWW! **

**Marco: (Rolls eyes) **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire woke up, it was still dark outside, she turned to look at Myrnin. He was still sleeping soundly, Claire rolled onto her back and listened to Marco snoring. It was a quiet night and Claire felt safe and secure. She reflected on the events of the past few days. 'Could things get worse?' she asked herself, she thought about Shane, and felt an aching twinge in her heart, she really wanted things to be back to normal. Her, Shane, Eve and Michael all in the Glass house eating chilli and watching crap movies, or watching Shane and Michael compete over who could kill the most zombies. She missed that, she missed the way Shane used to look at her and hold her tight. 'What went wrong?' the question that kept making an appearance in her mind. What had made Shane cheat on her? Was it something she did? Wasn't she could enough? Claire let a tear slip but soon wiped it away. She sat up in the bed quietly, trying not to disturb Myrnin, vampires were very easy to wake so it was a mission just to stand up without disturbing them, but she managed it and she slipped out the bedroom and into the lab. The lab was a little eerie in the dark, she turned on a small lamp so it wasn't to bright and it wasn't to dark, she walked over to the desk where Myrnin's poetry book was and she sat down and read.

**Lurking in the shadows,  
Night is all around.  
No one can see me,  
Lurking in the shadows.  
Stealthy as a cat,  
Silent as a bat,  
Lurking in the shadows.  
A scent floats by,  
Rousing my hunger.  
A movement,  
A pounce,  
Out of the shadows,  
Onto the prey.  
It's in me,  
It fills me,  
It satisfies me.  
Now to return,  
Lurking in the shadows. **

Claire smiled, but the smile was soon gone when she read the name underneath the poem.

**By Victor age 21**

Claire stared at the book,

"Please no" she whispered to herself, her mind was searching for many different reasons, but it all started to make sense to her, the poems, the similar tone in voice, his clues, how Myrnin had been acting strange, his dreams and hers. It all came to Claire and hit her hard. She felt dizzy, scared and hurt, worst of all she felt stupid, she felt stupid for not seeing it in the first place, she felt stupid for placing trust in Myrnin, she felt stupid for letting herself get close to him. She heard Myrnin's bedroom door open and she quickly closed the book and hid it behind one of the sofa pillows, her heart rate sped up and Myrnin walked into the room, looking tired and had a serious case of bed head.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, he sounded concerned,

"Oh I woke up and wasn't tired, I'm going to go back to bed now" the words came out in a nervous rush. Myrnin tilted his head to the side and looked at her,

"What's wrong Claire?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me!" he snapped. The way he snapped stunned Claire into silence, Myrnin's face softened but Claire was now angry at Myrnin.

"You hypocrite! How dare you tell me not to lie to you when you have been the one lying to me!" she shouted, Myrnin took a step back, stunned at her outburst but he quickly composed himself,

"What are you talking about!"

"VICTOR! YOUR VICTOR! You lied to me! Your a monster!" Claire felt her blood boiling, Marco had walked in, he had obviously woken up from all the shouting,

"Well yes silly girl, I could of told you that" said Marco as he jumped up to the sofa, Claire looked at Marco then looked at Myrnin. Myrnin had his head down to the ground and was shaking, his fists were clenched into balls. Claire saw a tear fall to the ground, she immediately felt guilty.

"Myrnin, I-I'm Sor"

"Don't" She was interrupted by Myrnin's cold harsh voice.

"Myrnin please I was angry"

"I said don't" he looked up at her and what she saw nearly made her heart stop. One of Myrnin's eyes were gold, she could see him fighting for control. Claire took a step back and Marco went into a defensive stance.

"Victor calm down, don't let your anger get the best of you" said Marco, trying to calm him down,

"Myrnin I need you to take control" he whispered, trying desperately to get through to him.

"I'm trying, Claire I think you should leave" said Myrnin through gritted teeth.

"No let the girl stay, she needs to learn her place!" said Myrnin again,

"No let her go" whimpered Myrnin,

"No, she does not talk to me like that!" shouted Myrnin. Claire was terrified as to what was going on, any other person would see Myrnin talking to himself, but she knew who he was talking to, he was talking to Victor.

"VICTOR STOP!" Myrnin covered his face with his hands and knelt down on the floor, he was shaking violently.

"You are weak Myrnin!"

"Stop please! I don't want to be angry!" Myrnin started to cry, it broke Claire heart watching as Myrnin's tears fell,

"Please Victor you said you wanted to protect her!"

"I do, but she needs to learn her place!" Marco started to growl.

"Claire go!" snapped Marco and started to circle Myrnin. But Claire couldn't leave Myrnin, instead of doing what Marco said she walked over and knelt down in front of Myrnin.

"Claire please run, he's angry" the pain in his voice shattered Claire's heart, she took his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was angry and hurt, just like you and Victor are now, but Myrnin please, you can take control of him, I'm not going to let you fall" she whispered and she very gently planted a small kiss on his lips.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

The kiss and words gave Myrnin strength, he could feel himself calming down and also Victor started to calm down. 'He's me, I can control him. For Claire' he told himself, the room went black and Myrnin opened his eyes to see Victor standing in front of him.

"Fool" snapped Victor,

"I love her"

"And she will be our demise"

"You are me, you love her as well"

"Yes. But Myrnin, you cant control me properly, and you haven't come to terms with who you are. We will both be wild in till the day comes when you man up"

"I'm getting there"

"Yes. Word of warning, Claire's going to change, and the enemy will make their self known, and then it's time to fight" and with that the light turned to the room and he found himself gazing back at Claire, she smiled at him and wrapped him in a hug,

"Thank god" she whispered, he was sweating and felt very thirsty. Marco came in to the lab with 1 blood bag in his mouth.

"How did you get that?" asked Claire as Myrnin took the bag and tore it open and gulped down the blood, it eased the burning in his throat as the warm blood gently worked it's magic.

"I can do a lot of things, I even managed to heat it up" Claire laughed, and it brought a light to Myrnin, hearing her happy laugh.

"Thankyou Claire, and thanks for the blood Marco"

"Any time dude, I'm going back to bed, it's to early for this shit" said Marco,

"It's a good job he's cute" laughed Claire and smiled. Myrnin got up off the floor and looked at Claire.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to distract myself" Claire looked at him and then looked at the floor,

"I'm sorry Myrnin" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back into the bedroom. Myrnin looked around his lab and found some chemicals to play with,

"This should be fun!" he laughed to himself. He looked up to the mirror which was on his lab wall, and his reflection shown Victor.

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

Oliver walked into Amelie's office,

"What's happened?" he said, he looked at Amelie and she walked over to him and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry Oliver" He voice showed sympathy and sadness. He looked at her confused,

"What's wrong?"

"It's Jessica, Oliver...she's been murdered" Oliver froze and felt his undead heart break.

**Michael: Ouch!**

**Eve: Poor Oliver!**

**Claire: I could just give him a hug!**

**Myrnin: I wouldn't. **

**Victor: I agree with that. **

**Marco: I might let him play fetch with me. **

**Amelie: Myrnin, Victor you are both heartless!**

**Oliver: I'm going to kill those two and the best thing about it I will only have to fight one body! **

**Myrnin: Bitch please! **

**Shane: Ok so I have read it all and I am now up to date!**

**Oliver: Silence Myrnin! **

**Shane: Woah! What's with all the hate today?**

**Myrnin: Non of your business! **

**Shane: Sorry fangs! **

**Me: Here we go...**

**Myrnin: Yes fangs to bite you with!**

**Shane: Come at me bro!**

**Myrnin: I'm not your bro! **

**Michael: Ok... so everyone please review! I would like a part in the next chapter! HINT HINT!**

**Me: I get it! **

**Myrnin: Yes please review my beautiful fans! (Blows kiss)**

**Shane: (Throws up) **

**Oliver: (Gags) **

**Marco: Am I the only mature one here? Please review (Puupy dog!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Heyy Everyone!**

**Myrnin and Victor: Well it's about time!**

**Me: Sorry! My boyfriend just got back from Turkey so Iv been spending the past few days with him**

**Myrnin: I should come first! (pouts)**

**Me: No Myrnin, just no. **

**Oliver: Well I see you have graced us with your presence. **

**Me: Aww Oliver I think that's thing you have ever said to me...**

**Oliver: You clearly need to get a life. **

**Me: I will when you do. **

**Myrnin: Ooooo! **

**Oliver: Shut up Myrnin! **

**Myrnin: Make me!**

**Amelie: Can we not start?**

**Claire: Amelie you should know the drill by now. **

**Shane: Yeah Amelie, since when do Myrnin and Oliver ever get along?**

**Eve: You have a better chance at winning the lottery. **

**Michael: Correction, you have a better chance of winning the lottery ten times. **

**Marco: You know, your all quite annoying. **

**Eve: Good thing your cute! **

**Marco: What if I wasn't?**

**Eve: I would of slapped you by now. **

**Marco: I'm rather tempted to slap you but that would be animal cruelty.**

**Everyone except Eve: Ooooooooooooo! **

**Eve: Run.**

**Marco: (Runs)**

**Eve: (Follows)**

**Myrnin: Well shall we all get on with this then? I believe that is enough banter for now. **

**Oliver: Banter? you call this banter?**

**Myrnin: Yes...why what do you call it?**

**Oliver: Me insulting stupid people. **

**Myrnin: We both know I'm smarter then you!**

**Victor: Fools!**

**Me: Ok! we get the point! Ok everyone thankyou for your AMAZING reviews, it really makes me happy to read them and to see your idea's and guesses as to what's happening next! Love you all! **

**Amelie: So we hope you will enjoy this next chapter. **

**Claire: Please review! **

**Victor: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

**Oliver: Saphy owns nothing. **

**Myrnin: WOOOO!**

**Me: …...**

**(2 days later)**

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

Oliver stood in the graveyard, watching as his sister got buried. Amelie held onto his hand, Jessica was the only family he had had left, and now she was gone. When he heard the news he didn't cry, he didn't talk about it with anyone. He couldn't grasp the right words on how he was feeling. Jessica had always been there for him since they were kids and even though they had drifted she was still his best friend. He looked down at the rose he was holding. Roses were Jessica's favourite, he looked around the grave. Myrnin was standing right next to him with Claire by his side, Eve and Michael were standing on the opposite side to them and Shane was standing a little father back. Some of Jessica's friends had come to mourn her loss as well. It wasn't a big funeral, it was just about right. Father Joe was speaking but Oliver barely listened, he was to busy focusing on his memories with Jessica. He remembered when they were little, Oliver was walking through the field holding some flowers to give his mother and Jessica came running out the house to greet him and then playfully attacked him. She had always been obsessed with fighting and wanting to stand her ground. This put a smile on Oliver's face, he felt Amelie squeeze his hand and he sent her a grateful smile in return. Father Joe stopped the reading and took a step back from the grave. Oliver stepped forwards and dropped his rose onto her casket,

"I love you" he whispered and stepped back, Amelie and Myrnin then dropped their roses followed by Claire. Amelie took Oliver's hand and led him to the limo along with Myrnin and Claire. They all sat down and started driving to the the grand hall where they would be all gathering to say their final good-byes and to remember Jessica.

"How you holding up?" asked Myrnin,

"I don't know to be honest" his voice was emotionless, he felt empty. Myrnin have him a sympathetic look. Out of all of them Myrnin new the most of how Oliver was following, he remembered when Myrnin had lost his to sisters not long after they both met. That had been the trigger to unleash Victor back then.

"We're here for you" said Claire, Oliver smiled at her, it was a genuine warm smile, he remember first meeting Claire, how innocent and fragile she was. She had grown a lot since then and Jessica had taken an instant liking to her.

"Thank you Claire and you Myrnin, but no need to worry, I'll be back to myself soon" he joked.

"Good, I need the banter" smirked Myrnin. Amelie and Claire just laughed.

"So what's the latest on Victor?" asked Oliver, desperately needing a change of subject. They all took the hint,

"Well I know Myrnin is Victor now, and I would like to help in finding whatever it is that is killing people" said Claire, Oliver looked down at her hand and noticed her and Myrnin were holding each others hands. 'Maybe the fool will stop pining for her now' thought Oliver.

"When did you find out?" asked Amelie,

"The other day, I found out by reading one of Myrnin's poems, we got into a fight, and then Victor showed up"

"I see, so now that's out of the way we need to find whoever this is, for some reason Claire, Victor things the being is after you, so this is going to be risky but we could use you" said Oliver, a plan forming,

"No I'm not letting anyone use Claire as bait" said Myrnin defensively,

"Myrnin I will be ok, and I'll have you to protect me" soothed Claire,

"She's right Myrnin, and plus this thing might mistake Claire for a vampire at the moment which hopefully he will be more careful to approach her. Jessica is the only vampire he killed and I believe he did that to send us a message" Oliver was slowly fitting all the pieces together.

"What do you think the message is?" asked Amelie, squeezing his hand tighter,

"I'm not sure, but he's powerful and he's coming"

"So we need to be prepared" stated Myrnin,

"Yes we do and we need you to gain control over Victor" Myrnin looked down, Claire squeezed his hand tighter,

"You know I can't" whispered Myrnin,

"You can, I know your scared, but we need to stop this, and we need your power, god only knows why he wants Claire, we need to protect her and stop it from killing anyone else!" Oliver was in fully command,

"Oliver I Can't!"

"You can! I'm not going to let this thing get Claire and it is NOT going to get away with killing my sister! Do you understand?" there was a long pause of silence.

"Yes" whispered Myrnin, putting his head in his hands. The limo pulled to a stop and they all got out and entered the grand hall, they walked in and Michael was already on stage about to play.

**(Michael's P.O.V)**

Michael stood up on the stage, he couldn't image how Oliver must be feeling, he saw them walk into the room, Oliver and Amelie holding hands and then Myrnin and Claire holding hands, he looked over to Shane and the look on Shane's face proved that he had saw.

"Welcome everyone, this is a song Oliver chose and it was also Jessica's favourite song." Micheal got his guitar and started playing.

**You've got a lot to say  
For the one that walked away  
I give, you take  
That's the way it's always been**

Oh, how do I know  
If I should stay or just go?  
The bottom line is this way  
That I'll never know

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me, oh

Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa

You've got a lot to say  
For the one that pushed me away  
I give, you take  
Some things, they never change  
Just change

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me

I never knew that I could be this way  
(Stay with me)  
I never knew that I could walk away  
(Stay with me)

These things take time to grow  
It's been said that time heals wounds  
But no, I won't be controlled  
And so the story goes

Stay with me  
Stay with me, stay with me  
Stay with me

And now I know that I can be this way  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa)  
And now I know that I can walk away  
(Whoa, whoa, whoa) 

The song ended and everyone applauded, Oliver came up on to the stage and shook his hand,

"Thank you Michael" he said and then Michael left the stage and walked over to Eve who wrapped him in a big hug,

"You was great" she said,

"Thanks, Oliver was actually nice to me..."

"Wow! This must have really affected him"

"You got that right, have you seen Claire and Myrnin?"

"Yeah, I haven't had a chance to speak to her yet"

"You seen the way Shane looks?" Eve turned around and saw Shane at the buffet table, he looked like he was about to cry.

"We should go over to him" she said and they walked over to Shane,

"How you holding up bro?" said Michael, even though Shane was in the wrong, he was still a brother to him.

"I'm getting better, so Claire looks happy don't she" his voice sounded sad,

"Mate you let her go" said Eve, trying to be blunt but also comforting.

"I know, I don't deserve her, but I just remember when she was that happy with me, and I do love her, I just...well I don't know any more" he looked over at Claire, Michael followed his gaze, she was standing hand in hand with Myrnin and they were talking and smiling and laughing.

"Sorry bro" said Michael, Shane just nodded his head and started eating. Oliver stood back on the stage and turned to the audience,

"Thank you for coming! Jessica and me were very close and when we were kids she loved to sing and make music and have a good laugh, she always told me that when she died she didn't want people to me sad, she wanted them to be happy and have fun, because it's not the end for her, it's the beginning of her new life in heavem, so in honour of her memory we are going to hold a karaoke session!" giggles rose from the crowed,

"WOOOOO!" shouted Myrnin, which surprisingly make Oliver chuckle.

"So will the first performer step up onto the stage!" and of course Myrnin was the first to take the stage.

"Oliver, will you please join me on the stage!" Eve whistled and the crowed cheered, Oliver came onto the stage, he actually looked happy.

"Well Oliver, this shall be a battle! Oh who is the sexiest!"

"What are you talking about fool?"

"Claire! Start the music!" everyone laughed and cheered as the beat to I'm sexy and I know it came on, Oliver but his hand over his face and laughed.

**MYRNIN!**

"**When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like: Damn he fly  
I pimp to be beat  
Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants, out of control  
It's Redfoo with the big ass fro  
And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo!**

Girl look at that body, 

**Girl look at that body, **

**Girl look at that body.  
I work out.!  
Girl look at that body, **

**Girl look at that body, **

**Girl look at that body.  
I work out.!**

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants,  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it, 

**I'm sexy and I know it."**

**OLIVER!  
[ Lyrics from: **

"**Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks (what)  
This is how I roll,  
C'mon ladies, it's time to go.  
We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt and I still get service (what)**

Girl look at that body,

**Girl look at that body, **

**Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body,**

**Girl look at that body,**

**Girl look at that body,  
I work out.**

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
Everybody stops and they staring at me,  
I got passion in my pants,  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)  
I'm sexy and I know it, 

**I'm sexy and I know it."**

OLIVER AND MYRNIN!

"**Check it out, check it out:  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!**

Do the wiggle man,  
I do the wiggle man,  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Girl look at that body, 

**Girl look at that body,**

**Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body,**

**Girl look at that body,**

**Girl look at that body,  
I work out (out, out, out, out, out, out, out)  
I'm sexy and I know it." **

The guests applauded and everyone was laughing, it was funny watching them put in the dance moves as well.

"Thank you for that performance Myrnin" laughed Oliver, Myrnin laughed,

"We're sexy and we know it" and he walked off stage and stood by Claire,

"Now who's going to be next?"

"AMELIE! AMELIE! AMELIE!" chanted the crowd, Michael looked over to Amelie and saw her blush,

"Come on up Amelie!" laughed Oliver, Amelie walked on to the stage,

"What should I sing?" asked Amelie, she looked confident and happy, it was a different Amelie to the founder they saw so often,

"Who wants to hear Amelie do abit of rapping!" shouted Myrnin, who was clearly having a good time, Amelie looked and glared at him, Oliver laughed,

"I don't think that's a good idea" laughed Oliver,

"I'm glad someone has sense"

"I know the perfect song, remember your Madonna days?!" said Oliver and walked off stage, the music started to play.

"Oh god Oliver" laughed Amelie and started singing.

**Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate**

If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be, it would be so nice  
Everybody spread the word  
We're gonna have a celebration  
All across the world  
In every nation  
It's time for the good times  
Forget about the bad times, oh yeah  
One day to come together  
To release the pressure  
We need a holiday

**If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be, it would be so nice**

You can turn this world around  
And bring back all of those happy days  
Put your troubles down  
It's time to celebrate  
Let love shine  
And we will find  
A way to come together  
And make things better  
We need a holiday  


**If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be, it would be so nice  
**

**Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate**

If we took a holiday  
Took some time to celebrate  
Just one day out of life  
It would be, it would be so nice

Holiday Celebrate  
Holiday Celebrate

Holiday, Celebration  
Come together in every nation. The music stop and the guests went wild, Michael was surprised as the fact Amelie could actually sing, Oliver walked back up on stage,

"Thankyou founder! Now who would like to be next?"

"ME AND CLAIRE" shouted Myrnin who grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her onto the stage,

"Very well" said Oliver, the music started and Myrnin started swaying and got hold of Claire and made her dance with him.

**(Myrnin)**

**Baby, you is the diamond that lasts forever  
And I just can't take a single step without you  
Baby, to you I'll always be a faithful lover  
'Cause my heart can't make a single beat without you**

You make me fly, you get me high  
You turn my world to such a better place  
Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush  
Is something that saved my life

I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love

(Claire)

**Baby boo, only you can make me recover  
The lost parts of me I thought they'd gone a long time ago  
With you life rhymes like the best love letter  
I was just an empty soul until you stepped in to my show**

You make me fly, you get me high  
You turn my world to such a better place  
Your crazy touch, the sweetest rush  
Is something that saved my life

I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love

(Myrnin)

**I wanna have that crazy love  
Want it running in my blood  
I want it taking over me, over me, over me  
**

**(Both)**

**I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love**

I wanna spend my nights and days between your arms  
Every day breathing your love  
And even in my dreams I wanna be kissing your lips  
Baby, breathing your love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love  
Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love

Breathing your love, love, love  
Baby, breathing your love, love, love 

The guests applauded, Michael looked over at Shane and saw a tear run down his eyes. Shane then stormed off out the room, Michael and Eve looked at each other,

"Go get him" said Eve, Michael gave her a quick kiss and then went to follow Shane. He tried to follow Shane's sent but their was another sent which was extremely over powering, Michael went down a hallway and saw Marco standing in the hall,

"Marco what are you doing here?" he asked, Marco looked up at his and his eyes were blood red,

"Its here." he growled.

**Me: So I'm going to leave it there...cause I'm EVIL!**

**Victor: Will I make an appearance next chapter?**

**Michael: Am I going to die by any chance?**

**Myrnin: Where's my vampire bunny slippers?!**

**Me: I'm not telling anyone anything! And I don't know Myrnin! **

**Oliver: I took them! **

**Myrnin: You evil fiend!**

**Amelie: This is rather childish!**

**Oliver: Well if people review then I will give you back your vampire bunny slippers!**

**Myrnin: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Thankyou for all your reviews! **

**Myrnin: Yay! I got my vampire bunny slippers back!**

**Oliver: (Growls) I'll take them again. **

**Myrnin: I'll fight you to the death. **

**Oliver: Lets go!**

**Myrnin: It's go time!**

**Victor: Not another argument! Myrnin how many times do I have to save your ass?!**

**Myrnin: My ass never needs saving! **

**Victor: That's funny considering I have to keep saving it!**

**Amelie: All of you shut up now! **

**Myrnin, Victor, Oliver: Yes founder. **

**Me: Thankyou Amelie! **

**Amelie: You welcome child. Now will I be in this chapter?**

**Me: You most certainly will!**

**Oliver: Am I going to get to kick some ass?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**Shane: Are me and Michael going to die?**

**Michael: Or Marco? **

**Marco: HEY! She cant kill me! I'm to cute. **

**Me: Stop asking questions cause I'm not telling!**

**Eve: Do I get any decent part in this? **

**Me: Seriously stop asking!**

**Eve: I'm the gothic beauty here!**

**Myrnin: I'm the most sexiest person here! So I win. **

**Claire: I'm smart. **

**Myrnin: I'm smarter. **

**Claire: I have boobs. **

**Myrnin: …...**

**Shane: She got you there! HAHA!**

**Claire: Don't beg it Shane. **

**Eve: High five CB! **

**Amelie: Can we please got on with this?**

**Marco: Yeah I want to see Michael die!**

**Michael: HEY! we don't know if I'm even going to die. It could be you!**

**Marco: Don't start with me pretty boy! **

**Myrnin: I want Oliver to sing a funny song...**

**Me: Random...**

**Myrnin: Yes very...**

**Victor: Come on I want to make an appearance! **

**Me: Ok ok! Well thankyou for your reviews to the last chapter! I cant believe we on chapter 15 already! I have no idea how many chapters this story will be! So please do enjoy!**

**Oliver: Sorry for spelling and grammar!**

**Myrnin: Saphy doesn't own anything! No one owns me!**

**Amelie: I do. **

**Myrnin: …..**

**Amelie: Like a boss. **

**Me: (Shakes head) **

**(Marco's P.O.V)**

"It's here." he growled, Michael instantly took a defensive stance, Marco sniffed, he could smell it, it was close, and it was going to get his Claire.

"What is? Did you see Shane?" Michael asked, Marco had no concern for the boy Shane, but answered anyway.

"No, he didn't come through there, and the thing that's after Claire!" snapped Marco, he could hear the footsteps it was making.

"Can you hear that?" whispered Michael,

"Yes, it's here, I need you to hurry! I will fight it off but I need you to go to Claire and alert everyone! NOW!" snapped Marco as he howled and then he was off down the hallway, following the scent. The footsteps grew closer and closer, he silently ran round the corner and slowly walked down the hall.

"Here puppy!" sang a voice, it sounded like a woman, Marco picked up on another scent, there was more then one thing here. Marco turned around but no one was there,

"Does the puppy want to play?" said another females voice, Marco growled, there was no one around,

"I think the puppy wants to play" said a man's voice, but it wasn't a normal voice, it was low and deep and it sounded vicious, it was him. The thing that was after Claire.

"I wont let you get to her!" snapped Marco, he still couldn't see anyone, the lights started to flicker and Marco caught little glimpses of people standing around him, he growled.

"Such an annoyance" said the man and Marco felt himself go flying down the hall and hit the wall hard. Marco whimpered in pain, he heard laughter coming from up the hall.

"The puppy has no bite" said one of the females as she giggled,

"Aww poor puppy, he only has a bark!" said the other female, they both giggled like maniacs.

"Take care of him Monica." said the man,

"Very well master!" said the girl who's name was Monica, 'Where have I heard that name before?' thought Marco.

"Come out and play puppy!" she taunted,

"I'll kill you!" he growled,

"Aww is the little puppy getting angry!"

"I'm not a puppy."

"You sure look like one"

"Yes and looks can be deceiving." Marco howled and began to feel himself grow.

Monica stopped her giggling and she watched as Marco grew.

"Who's laughing now!" he roared,

"What... what are you?!" she whispered,

"Aww don't you want to play with puppy any more Monica!" he was tautning her, imitating her words.

"Your just an overgrown dog. I'll kill you easily!"

"Come one then."

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Who wants to be next!?" shouted Oliver, it warmed Claire's heart to see Oliver smile and enjoying himself, and it was good to see him and Myrnin get along for a change.

"It's amazing how far we have all come" said Amelie. Claire smiled, Amelie was right, each one of them had grown in some way or another, Myrnin had become more open and a little less insane, Oliver had stopped trying to take over Morganville for now and was now getting closer to Amelie, and Amelie was starting to sympathise with people and show some emotion, even if it was just a little bit of emotion.

"Yeah it's amazing"

"Especially you Claire, when I first met you you was hiding in a church from Monica, now look at you, fighting and protecting the people you love, your brave Claire and your strong, and I don't see a vulnerable little girl any more Claire, I see you, a strong woman, you remind me of me in my younger years, and young queen in the making" Amelie smiled at her, Claire was shocked at what she had just heard, Amelie laughed at her facial expression,

"Don't worry Claire, I'll be back to being the cold heartless founder we all know and love...and yes I did just make a joke" Amelie laughed again, Claire had no words to say other then.

"Thank-you, that meant a lot" Amelie nodded and turned her gaze back to the stage,

"OLIVER!" shouted a drunk Myrnin, Claire laughed,

"What you old fool?" joked Oliver,

"You look older then me!"

"Yeah but unlike you I look better" Amelie laughed at the banter,

"Please, look at me! I'm sexy and I know it" the guests laughed, Claire couldn't hold hers back and Amelie gave a little chuckle to that.

"Correction, you think your sexy!" joked Oliver, who was also a little drunk,

"Bitch please, lets do another song together!"

"If you wish fool!" Myrnin strutted onto the stage, and Oliver handed Myrnin the mic,

"Thanks babe" he said, Claire burst out laughing, Oliver looked like he wanted to run,

"You know this song Oliver, remember that time we got drunk ages ago and you sang this to me..."

"Oh god no!"

"Lets duet it!"

"Oh dear god!" the music started playing and Claire burst out laughing as she recognised the song. Claire pulled out her phone and started recording the drunken messes.

**[MYRNIN]**

**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock  
I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock**

Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote

Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)

Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock  
I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock  
I wanna see ya

_[OLIVER]_  
Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot

Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath

I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', shoe stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)

Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath

[BOTH]

**I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock**

Oh my God no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
Whatchu waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see

I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
You peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock  
I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
You peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya

Come on baby let me see  
Whatchu hidin' underneath 

The guests applauded and no one could stop laughing, even Amelie was near enough on the floor in tears of laughter, they two were going to regret that in the morning. Myrnin and Oliver both walked off the stage and came over to Amelie and Claire.

"CLAIRE!" shouted Myrnin and wrapped her in a big hug, Claire giggled,

"I think you need to go bed!"she laughed,

"Yeah I think both of you need to go bed" said Amelie taking Oliver's hand,

"I think your right, I'm starting to get a headache" admitted Oliver,

"Lightweight" teased Myrnin,

"It's nearly over, so lets make our leave" said Amelie starting to lead Oliver out the room with Claire and Myrnin following. As they were about to reach the door Michael barged in,

"STOP!" he shouted,

"Michael what is the meaning of this?!" snapped Amelie,

"Marco! He's fighting something, he said it was after Claire, he told me to warn you all, we need to get out of here!"

"It's here" growled Oliver, Myrnin wrapped his arms around Claire protectively, Claire was thankful for it cause the fear she felt right now was taking over her fast. Eve came over to stand by Michael,

"Where's Shane?!" she said, she sounded worried. 'Oh no, not Shane' thought Claire,

"I don't know. We all need to get out of here like now!" shouted Michael. A roar vibrated the room.

"MARCO!" screamed Claire, and went to run to him, but she was soon stopped and pulled back by Myrnin.

"No Claire!" he said,

"But he's in trouble!"

"This is his job!"

"Myrnin!" said Oliver,

"What?"

"Let's go, and finish this now." growled Oliver. Myrnin looked down, Claire took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"Myrnin" she whispered, but he didn't respond.

"Myrnin!" snapped Amelie, trying to get this attention. Claire felt his hand grip on to hers tighter and she looked down and saw his nails grow sharper, like claws.

"Victor" she whispered. His head shot up and she was staring into the beautiful golden cat eyes of Victor.

"Let's go" his voice was dark and dangerous and there was a seducing tone to it.

"What the hell" whispered Eve. Another roar erupted and shook the room. Victor laughed.

"Fun time."

**Me: Well I think that is a good ending point!**

**Myrnin: Cruel!**

**Victor: So you end it as soon as I come to play!**

**Me: Mwahahahaaaaaa!**

**Amelie: Me laughing ? Wow. **

**Claire: Myrnin do you want to see Oliver's peacock?**

**Myrnin: (Growls) Why Saphy?!**

**Oliver: Yes do explain!**

**Me: You both got on my nerves earlier so I decided to embarrass you!**

**Shane: Where have I disappeared to?**

**Me: Not telling. **

**Michael: At least I didn't die! **

**Eve: I want a bigger part! **

**Me: Stop moaning! **

**Marco: So I turned into some giant wolf or something! **

**Me: Yep!**

**Marco: Aww thanks Saphy!**

**Oliver: Why does he get an upgrade!**

**Me: Sorry Oliver, If you want I'll give you a superpower! **

**Myrnin: Yeah, we can call him COFFEE MAN! **

**Marco: Oh and his superpowers could be at the snap of his fingers he makes a lovely coffee...**

**Oliver: Very funny. **

**Claire: Oh I get it! We taking the micky out of common grounds...**

**Amelie: Little slow Claire!**

**Claire: Sorry was watching the new music video by Little mix. **

**Myrinn: Who...?**

**Claire: Never mind! **

**Oliver: HEY MYRNIN! **

**Myrnin: WHAT?**

**Oliver: IV GOT BOB!**

**MYRNIN: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Oliver: I'm holding him for ransom like I did the slippers. **

**Myrnin: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!**

**Oliver: So...Myrnin doesn't get Bob the spider in till we get some reviews! **

**Me: What's with all the blackmail lately?**

**Myrnin: No idea! PLEASE REVIEW! BOBS MY FRIEND! I'm going to go cry now... **

**Me: Awwww! REVIEW! (goes to give Myrnin a hug) Lets all send Myrnin some hugs! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Heyy! Thank-you for all your fantastic reviews! ON A SERIOUS NOTE! There is a story called Alchemy and the Magic it Makes by jjrw1998 ….. It is a fantastic Clyrnin story and I would love you all to read and review as it's not getting the reviews it deserves!**

**Myrnin: And if you don't read and review Saphy has threatened to burn my vampire bunny slippers! (sad face) so please give the story some brilliant reviews! on a good not I GOT BOB BACK! (Dances around like a maniac)**

**Oliver: Yes. I read ALL the death threats. **

**Myrnin: Shouldn't of kidnapped Bob!**

**Oliver: I don't call it kidnapping...**

**Me: What do you call it then?**

**Oliver: Surprise adoption...**

**Eve: Weirdo!**

**Shane: Yeah that's not normal dude...**

**Oliver: I'm not your dude. **

**Michael: Chill your beans. **

**Victor: I want to kick some ass!**

**Myrnin: YEAH!**

**Amelie: Let's get on with it shall we?**

**Marco: Yes I want to see if I killed that Monica! **

**Me: Ok ok! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Myrnin: Sorry for spelling and Grammar mistakes. **

**Oliver: Saphy doesn't own anything. **

**Marco: Except for me! **

**Me: Awwwww! **

(Eve's P.O.V)

Myrnin's eyes had turned catlike. It was mesmerizing, and he was Victor. To say this was seriously weird would be an understatement. This was beyond weird, this was the kind of weird and crazy that set the standards for it. Eve was trying to make sense of it all, but it was just to much to understand. Michael had gripped onto her hand, and he also looked confused and she was, but Amelie, Oliver and Claire were just acting like they were used to it. Claire was holding on to Victor's arm and he was stroking her hair. Eve noticed how Claire had been growing more beautiful by the day, she looked like a princess, to be more precise she could pass for vampire royalty at the moment.

"Can things possibly get any weirder?" whispered Eve, hoping no one but Michael had heard.

"I have no idea..." He also quietly whispered. Eve watched as everyone was coming up with a plan.

"Forget plans! Lets just walk up to him and start kicking his ass!" said Victor, who was growing more impatient by the second.

"But what if we cant?!" shouted Oliver, clearly trying to become leader of the group.

"Then we run for our lives!" said Victor is a very sarcastic tone.

"Don't even joke!"

"Look you got me. What more could you need! So can we go before he gets away!" and with that Victor placed a delicate kiss on Claire's forehead, and Oliver took Amelie's hand and placed a small kiss on her hand. They both walked down the hall. To battle whatever it is that needs killing.

"Amelie, I don't want to just stay here! I want to help!" said Claire, looking determined.

"Count me in!" said Michael. Eve took a deep breath,

"YOLO! Count me in!" Claire's face lit up, everyone turned to look at Amelie.

"Well whenever did I listen to anyone? Especially men! Right let's go! Claire I want you to stay with me, Michael stay by Claire's side, Eve I trust you have brought some weapons with you?" Amelie looked like she was ready for a fight, and was clearly annoyed about being left behind. Eve laughed and went over to the table she had been sat out and took her bang, she went back over to the group, they were the only people left, everyone else had left as soon as they could after hearing the growls. Eve opened her bag and started pulling out different types of weapons.

"I have a gun with silver bullets, knives, stakes, silver powder, daggers..."

"Daggers...?" asked Michael looking nervous.

"You've been stocking up I see" said Amelie,

"Yeah, you never know what's going to happen in Morganville. Tonight is damn good proof of that!" Amelie just laughed,

"I suppose your right, hand me the daggers, I haven't had a chance to fight with them in a while"

"Sure thing, Claire I'll give you the gun, Michael you can hold the stakes, don't worry I brought the wood ones today, and I'll take the silver powder and knives"

"Hold on, we're assuming these things are like vampires" stated Claire,

"Well It's all we got, it's worth a shot!" said Michael. Eve handed out the weapons,

"Lets go!" said Amelie and stormed off down the hallway like a battle goddess.

"Time of month?" asked Michael, which Amelie heard and turned around and gave a look that would of killed.

"Don't say stuff like that when woman are around goon!" said Eve slapping the back of his head. Claire just laughed and followed Amelie. When they were halfway down the hall they heard a scream, and then a roar, then someone's laughter.

"Oh god" Eve grabbed on to Claire's hand.

(Oliver's P.O.V)

They rand down the hallways, following the noises, they turned the corner, and there stood a giant wolf and a girl lying in a pool of blood beneath him.

"Good work Marco!" said Victor,

"This one of your pets?" asked Oliver,

"No, I gave him to Claire" Oliver looked at the wolf, and within seconds he was down to the size of a little puppy. Oliver had no idea what to say, and when Oliver was speechless you know something crazy is going down.

"It was easy, she was that Monica girl right? Who helped break Claire's heart?" asked Marco and he cleaned his paws.

"Yes that was her" Victor confirmed and turned to look at Oliver,

"Monica was murdered though, Oliver?"

"Yes she was...so I don't understand how she could come back, she was decapitated..."

"Well I can answer that, I think that whoever this thing kills it brings back to life and they basically become its minions..."

"Smart dog" muttered Oliver,

"Jealous that I out smart you?" Oliver growled in response,

"Great a dog with an attitude!"

"Both of you stop! Marco did you see where the thing went?" asked Victor,

"Yeah It went to look for Claire I think, I sent Michael to warn you all"

"Victor, we didn't see or hear anything"

"Unless it was able to slip around us somehow, we were focusing on Marco, maybe it used that to disguises itself." and with that Victor ran off back in the direction he came from, Oliver looked at Marco and they both took off running behind him.

(Claire's PO.V)

Amelie hit the wall hard and fast. It was here, and it was mocking them. Claire felt Eve hold on to her hand tighter, No one could see it properly and it wasn't alone. It moved way to fast for them to aim at, Claire had tried shooting it a few times but had missed each time. They knew one of them was a woman, by her laughter, she sounded sick and twisted and kept asking if they wanted to play. The other was a males voice, he also kept on laughing every time Amelie went for him. She got straight back up and went for him again, Michael was handling the girl, and he looked like he was struggling, the lights had gone out so Claire couldn't see what they looked like. Amelie had given Eve strict instructions to try and protect Claire, she had the silver powder and her knives at the ready, and Claire was ready to shoot.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Michael, Claire saw him on the floor, he was in pain.

"Eve we need to help him!" Claire woke Eve up from her little trance and rushed over to Michael. Claire got down on her knee's, trying the locate the source of pain, Eve had thrown the silver powder and they heard the woman screech, it was the kind of screech which sounded like someone running their nails against a chalk board.

"Michael!" shouted Claire,

"Run Claire, You need to go" he cried, he was actually crying. Claire grabbed his hand and held on tight.

"Eve!" she screamed, Eve was battling with the woman, trying her best to hold her ground, the silver powder had done some damage to the woman. Claire watched as Eve slashed at the woman with her knives, and was managing to cut into her a bit. For a minute Claire thought Eve was going to win until the woman grabbed Eve by the throat and pinned her against the wall strangling her.

"EVE!" Both Claire and Michael screamed, Claire felt Michael trying to get up but he couldn't move, he wasn't healing properly, Claire had lost track of what Amelie was doing, She heard the man growl and throw something into the wall, which would mostly likely be Amelie again. The woman slammed Eve back against the wall, Claire went to get up but was pulled down by Michael.

"It's you they want" he cried. Claire felt the tears fall from her eyes as she watched her best friend get beaten and there was nothing either of them could do about it.

"Oi Bitch! Get your hands of her!" shouted someone, the voice was familiar, and Claire's heart lifted when she realised who it was.

"SHANE!" shouted Claire, she had never been so happy to see him in her life. He turned to her and smiled at her, she caught sight of something shinning in his hand, it looked like one of those really long kitchen knives, the woman started to turn and as she did he lunged for her and grabbed her around the neck and took then knife and slit her throat. She fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Eve also fell and was lying unconscious on the floor. Shane picked her up,

"Get her out of here!" shouted Claire, He nodded and took her back in the direction of the grand hall. Claire turned back to Michael, he had closed his eyes, she shook him.

"Michael?" It came out as barley a whisper.

(Amelie's P.O.V)

Amelie hit the wall for what must have been the 8th time, he was strong and powerful,

"Had enough yet?" his voice was dark and taunting.

"Why do you want Claire?" she choked out, blood was filling her mouth.

"I'm not telling!" he approached Amelie and grabbed her by the head and lifted her up.

"PUT HER DOWN!" roared someone behind him, he immediately dropped her, Amelie looked to see who it was, and there they were. Oliver, Victor and Marco, and Oliver looked pissed.

**Me: Aww Oliver's getting protective over Amelie!**

**Marco: Pass me a bucket!**

**Michael: What's happened to me?**

**Me: Not telling!**

**Eve: Yay I got a big part!**

**Me: You see I do treat you all!**

**Shane: So I came to the rescue! hell to the yeah!**

**Claire: My part could have been bigger!**

**Me: There is no pleasing anyone!**

**Victor: Fight scene next chapter!**

**Myrnin: We going to kick some ass!**

**Oliver: I'll probably kick most of the ass! **

**Myrnin: No, me and Victor will be saving your ASS! Get it right. **

**Oliver: That's it! REVIEW OR I WILL BURN MYRNIN'S LAB DOWN!**

**Myrnin: WHAT!**

**Oliver: You hard me! I can't threaten to burn your slippers, Saphy took that one!**

**Me: Mines to help someone though!**

**Oliver: and? **

**Myrnin: Why does everyone threaten my me and my stuff? (sad face) **

**Marco: Review or I will bite Myrnin!**

**Oliver: HA!**

**Myrnin: WHY!**

**Marco: It's fun. **

**Amelie: I see the fun in this! Review or I will cut Myrnin's hair!**

**Myrnin: AMELIE!**

**Me: We are cruel! **

**Myrnin: Yes you are! Review please! I think I'm going to cry! **

**Oliver: So if you don't review then the lab will be burnt down and his hair shall be cut!**

**Eve: Ouch! **

**Shane: I must say that is harsh! **

**Me: Cruel...just cruel...**

**Myrnin: Review please! (Cries) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hehe! Well I see Myrnin's lab is still standing...**

**Myrnin: YES! And my hair is still the same but Marco did bite me (Glares at Marco)**

**Marco: Sorry thought you was a chew toy. **

**Myrnin: That's the crappiest lie I have ever heard!**

**Marco: Good so you know I bit you on purpose then. **

**Myrnin: You seriously have an attitude problem. **

**Marco: No, you just have a problem with my attitude. **

**Oliver: I told you this dog is cheeky. **

**Marco: (Bites Oliver in the leg)**

**Oliver: OUCH! what was that for?!**

**Marco: I felt like it. **

**Amelie: Good boy Marco. **

**Me: You deserve a treat! **

**Oliver: Fools!**

**Eve: Marco's so cute!**

**Marco: Someone has to be around here. **

**Eve: (Glares)**

**Shane: I don't like this dog. **

**Marco: I don't like you. **

**Michael: I like you Marco. **

**Marco: I'm debating whether I like you or not pretty boy. **

**Claire: I LOVE YOU MARCO!**

**Marco: I LOVE YOU TOO CLAIRE!**

**Michael: How come she gets the lovin?**

**Marco: She doesn't annoy me!**

**Me: Wuv you Marco!**

**Marco: Wuv you!**

**Shane: Why does she get your nice side?**

**Marco: She created me! **

**Oliver: That is true. **

**Amelie: Personally I don't care whether Marco likes me or not. **

**Marco: I like you a bit.**

**Amelie: I remain undecided about you. **

**Victor: Well I know Marco likes me!**

**Marco: It's debatable. **

**Victor: Ok seriously! You are a dog with the worlds worst attitude. You belong on that show, super sweet 16 or something. **

**Marco: I'm not that bratty! **

**Victor: Your close to it!**

**Me, Claire, Amelie: LEAVE MARCO ALONE!**

**Myrnin: NO! No one left me alone! You all bully me!**

**Oliver: Grow a pair! **

**Myrnin: A pair of what?**

**Oliver: (Shakes head) Never mind. **

**Shane: Myrnin your supposed to be a genius. **

**Myrnin: Shane? **

**Shane: Yeah?**

**Myrnin: Go die. **

**Eve: Calm down fangs!**

**Myrnin: No, you are all horrible to me!**

**Me: I'm sorry Myrnin (Gives Myrnin big hug) **

**Myrnin: I can forgive you easily!**

**Claire: I'm sorry as well Myrnin. (Gives Myrnin a small kiss on the cheek)**

**Shane: CLAIRE?**

**Claire: Get over it. **

**Myrnin: I can forgive you as well little Claire. **

**Oliver: I'm not sorry. **

**Victor: I haven't done anything to you yet. **

**Amelie: I couldn't careless. **

**Michael: I haven't done anything. **

**Eve: UNICORN BUDDIES TO THE END!**

**Myrnin: YAY!**

**Me: The unicorn again?**

**Eve: IT'S REAL!**

**Oliver: Proof is still yet to be seen!**

**Myrnin: He keeps trying to deal me weed!**

**Marco: No worries Myrnin, I have a barking chicken trying to sell me eggs all the time...**

**Myrnin: Really?...**

**Marco: No. I'm taking the mick out of your strange illusions. **

**Myrnin: THE UNICORN IS REAL! WE BOTH GOT HIGH TOGETHER ONCE!**

**Me: Ok ok! I'm going to stop this before this gets out of hand!**

**Amelie: Wise idea. **

**Me: I don't own anything, sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**Eve: ENJOY! **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Shane came running back, Claire tried shaking Michael again and again, but he still wouldn't wake up. Shane came and lent down beside her,

"He won't wake up!" she sobbed, he held her in his arms.

"I'm going to get him out of here, and your coming with me!" she didn't argue, Shane picked up Michael,

"He's not as light as he looks" joked Shane, she appreciated him trying to lift the mood, they both walked down the wall and into the main ball room where Eve was now awake and was drinking some water and was pigging out on the mini doughnuts. She stood up when they entered the room and rushed over to Michael. Shane lay Michael down on the floor.

"Michael?" whispered Eve, the look on her face showed horror and heart break, her voice was pleading, like she hoped that this would all be a bad dream and she would wake back up. Claire didn't blame her, she hoped that this would of all been a nightmare as well.

"MICHAEL!" shouted Shane. But it was no use. He wouldn't move.

"NO!" Screamed Eve, Claire couldn't say anything, she just let the tears run down her face. Eve sobbed into Michael's chest, Claire had hold of Michael's hand and was still trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"Come on Bro! Don't quit now!" Shane was also crying and had hold of Michael's other hand.

"Baby please! please wake up! Don't leave me!" Hearing those words from Eve broke Claire's heart.

"MICHAEL!" she screamed again, and fell back into his chest. Shane took hold of Eve and held her,

"He can't be dead, he can't be dead, he's probably just asleep, he should wake up soon" she sobbed, Shane kept hold of her, shushing her and rocking her back and forth, they were both in tears. Claire looked down at Michael.

"Please wake up" she whispered. He looked lifeless, his lips were blue, his skin paler then it's usual self, there was no movement. He was dead.

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

The tears were uncontrollable. The heartbreak unbearable. He lay there lifeless, her Michael was gone. Gone forever. Shane still held hold of her, but she was unaware of what was happening. She cried and cried, the tears never stopping, there seemed to be and endless supply, she felt as though her heart was bleeding. Michael was her light in the dark, the love of her life, her soulmate.

"Why why why why why why!" she cried, repeating it over and over, looking for way that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up and she would be snuggled up to Michael. But it was far from a nightmare, it was the brutal reality.

"MICHAEL!" she let out another scream. Shane stroked her hair, and held onto her tight.

"I'm so sorry Eve" he cried, he was a mess. Eve looked over at Claire, tears were falling down her face, her eyes were glued to Michael.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" screamed Eve, Claire turned to look at her,

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"This is all your fault! It's your fault he's dead! It's all because of you! If you hadn't of come to Morganville then non of this would of happened! The thing was after you! He didn't need to die! YOU DID!"

"EVE!" shouted Shane, he held onto her even tighter and she buried her head into his chest.

"Eve you can't blame Claire for this, I know your upset, I know your hurting but this is not her fault. She's your best friend, Michael died protecting you both! Never forget that! He died in honour!" Eve let out another cry, she had no idea what was right and what was wrong any more. Her whole world had shattered around her.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Eve's words cut to the core, they were like daggers to the heart. Was it her fault? Claire looked back down at Michael. 'It's all my fault' she held onto his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, she looked up and Shane, he was still holding onto Eve, she turned back to Michael.

"I wish there was something I could!" she cried. She felt so useless, she should have been able to defend herself. She couldn't bare the thought of people protecting her and then loosing their lives. She couldn't bare that happening to anyone, Eve, Shane, Amelie, Oliver, especially Myrnin. She would never forgive herself. 'Why is it after me? WHY ME!' she was furious with herself, Michael, one of her best friends, her landlord, her brother had died protecting her.

_Claire? _

"What?" Claire looked to Shane and Eve,

"No one said anything" said Shane.

"Oh" She felt confused, she thought she had heard a voice call her name.

_Claire? Answer me. _Claire froze, the voice was coming from her head.

'Who are you?' she didn't know what else to think...

_All in good time. We don't have a lot of it at the moment my sweet. We're going to bring Michael back to life. You need to do this now if you want to save him. _Claire didn't even hesitate.

'What do I have to do?'

**(Victor's P.O.V)**

"Don't you ever lay a finger on her!" shouted Oliver,

"Come out where we can see you? Or do you prefer to hide in the shadows like a coward!" taunted Marco,

"You really are a bunch of fools! Victor! Iv been dying to meet you!"

"Clearly not since your alive"

"Iv heard about your sense of humour"

"Let's cut the chit chat and get down to killing you shall we, I want to be back for The big bang theory"

"You can't be normal can you?" asked Amelie, she looked a mess.

"You look like you've been beaten multiple times with a bat and a few hedgehogs"

"Always full of compliments!"

"STOP IGNORING ME!" The man shouted,

"Someone's an attention seeker!" teased Marco.

"Fuck this!" he shouted and threw himself at Victor, sending Victor flying into a wall.

Oliver ran up behind him, jumped on his back and grabbed his throat, giving Victor enough time to get up. Marco ran up and tore into his leg, causing a ear bleeding screech from him. He kicked Marco off and threw himself into the wall and knocked Oliver off. In that moment Victor lunged and punched him in the face knocking him on the floor. He got back up and dived for Victor.

"I'll give you credit Victor or should I call you Myrnin?"

"I don't really care! Why wont you let us see you?! Drop the illusion!" He had Victor by the throat.

"VICTOR!" shouted Amelie,

"You really want me to drop the illusion? You might not like what you see..." he taunted,

"Stop hiding!" Oliver growled and pulled him away from Victor and dug his fangs into his neck, earning another ear bleeding shriek. But at the moment Victor froze, the illusion had come undone. He threw Oliver off him and Oliver went flying into Amelie. Marco growled and started growing,

"Wait!" shouted Victor, he stared at him, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Like what you see brother?"

**Me: I'm really Evil! I end the story on constant cliff hangers!**

**Myrnin and Victor: BROTHER!**

**Me: Yes! **

**Oliver: Saphy I think you need to see professional help!**

**Amelie: I looked like I had been beaten with a few hedgehogs...**

**Me: Yeah!**

**Eve: Wow I was a bit of a bitch!**

**Michael: I knew you was going to kill me. **

**Shane: Sad chapter bro!**

**Claire: Who the hell is talking to me in my head?!**

**Marco: This is normal for me. **

**Me: I'm not saying anything! If you want to know more REVIEW!**

**Myrnin: Review and I will Marry you! **

**Oliver: Review and I wont kill Myrnin. **

**Marco: Review cause I'm cute. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: It's update time again!**

**Myrnin: Finally! **

**Oliver: It's nice to see that your done being lazy. **

**Me: I'll have you know I have been very busy! **

**Oliver: Right...**

**Me: I have people to thank so shut up! I would like to say a huge thankyou to all if you who reviewed I am now at 188 reviews and we on chapter 18! **

**Marco: Yay! Thankyou Keely, to all you 'guest' reviewers, Velia596, Myndflamer, An Avid Reader Forever, BookWormy, GeorgiaGinger, MyrninsBitch, Martini1x, BornEngland and Enolagay87!**

**Me: Thank-you all of you and if I have failed to mention you just tell me off and I'm sure Myrnin will hurt me. **

**Myrnin: I can't let my beautiful fans down!**

**Victor: Oh shut up!**

**Michael: Dude I'm popular! **

**Shane: I'm kinda popular...**

**Eve: No Shane just no!**

**Amelie: I'm the boss. **

**Oliver: Not this again! **

**Claire: Can we not have a normal conversation?**

**Myrnin: Nope!**

**Marco: Look I'm the cutest, everyone loves me, I'm a giant ass werewolf when I want to be, you bitches got nothing on me. **

**Everyone:...**

**Marco: That's what I thought. **

**Me: Before this gets out of hand! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and lets get this story to 200 REVIEWS! by chapter 20! this is my goal! **

**Myrnin: Ooooo! Saphy can only wish that she owns this story and us! **

**Oliver: We apologise for the silly girls grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Me: Can't you just feel the love?**

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

"BROTHER?! Victor what the fuck is going on here?!" Shouted Oliver, very confused with the drama, Marco and Amelie didn't know what was going on either.

"Oh Myrnin haven't you introduced me yet? Sorry I mean Victor, I forgot you split yourself into two personalities..."

"This is my brother Raven." No one knew what to say to that. Oliver took a good look at him, him and Myrnin/Victor looked alike, the only difference was the eye colours, Raven had piercing silver eyes unlike Victor/Myrnin who's eyes were a deep gold.

"More like twin brother! So this is where you've been hiding, well, I must say hiding with vampires? A bit low for you? Especially humans! You have sunk low my brother!"

"How dare you!" snapped Amelie,

"Oh sorry did I upset you?" teased Raven,

"You have no right to be here!" snapped Oliver,

"Ah defending the girlfriend are you?!"

"Silence!"

"Make me!"

"Raven! This is between me and you!" snapped Victor,

"Your quite right, ah I see little Marco is still a live and kicking!" Raven went to pat Marco on the end, Marco backed away and growled.

"Touch me I kill you."

"Feisty little pup!"

"Raven what are you doing here?!"

"I want the girl silly."

"Claire?"

"Your a sharp one" mocked Raven. Oliver looked between the both, the tension was thick, Amelie had hold of Oliver's hand, they had both been beaten up pretty bad.

"No jokes Raven."

"Fine! Well I want her simply because she is special, you knew that ages ago, and look what you've done to her now, made her your property, I must say she does look beautiful like this"

"What do you mean she's special?"

"Only time will tell brother"

"Amelie, Oliver, go find Claire and stay with her, Marco you go with them. Leave me to Raven." Raven gave out a manic laugh, he was unstable and dangerous.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

_Take his hand Claire. _Claire did as she was told, she took hold of Michael's hand and held it tight. Eve was still in tears and Shane was watching Claire like a hawk.

_Now this is going to be weird for you my dear, but I want you to kiss him and put all your heart and soul into it, this is called the kiss of life, but first I need you to cut your lip cause he will need just a little drop of your blood. _Claire hesitated slightly but then bit her bottom lip really hard, she could feel the blood running down her mouth.

'Why do I have to kiss him?'

_Because your going to use a small bit of your life force to bring him back, and that can only be transferred through the mouth, do it now! Your running out of time Claire!_

Claire looked at Shane and then Eve who was now watching her, she lent down over Michael and gently placed her lips against his.

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

Eve watched as Claire's bloody lips gently pressed against Michaels. What was she doing?!

"CLAIRE!" shouted Eve, she tried to reach Claire to rip her away from Michael but Shane held her back.

"LET ME GO! STOP HER!" cried Eve,

"No look!" Shane held Eve's head still and forced her to watch. Claire had a small white glow around her and it was moving over Michael. Eve stopped struggling and just watched. The glow became stronger and stronger, Amelie, Marco and Oliver bust into the room, and then stopped, mesmerized by the sight of Claire and Michael.

"Impossible" whispered Marco, Eve looked over to him.

"What's she doing?"

"She's bringing Michael back to life..." as soon as the words left his mouth Eve felt alive again, hope had been returned to her, Claire was bringing Michael back. Her Michael back, and it was unbelievable. Eve got out of Shane's arms and went round and sat by Claire and she became emerged in the beautiful white light. Eve felt so much peace, it was like she was floating.

'Is this heaven?' she thought,

'No quite, knew you would join us, I need you help, I can't wake Michael up, he needs to hear you' Claire was standing right in front of her they were communicating by mind. Eve nodded and followed Claire through the white light to Michael, who was floating in the air in a peaceful sleep, he looked like an angel.

'Let him hear your voice, speak out loud, but only speak to him, me and you have to converse by mind' Eve nodded,

"Michael? Baby? It's me, Eve, please wake up" She looked at him but nothing happened, he didn't move one bit.

'Keep trying, don't give up' Came Claire's voice. Eve took a deep breath and looked back up at Michael.

"You know I remember having the biggest crush on you in high school, but I used to see all the pretty girls around you, so I thought I had no chance, but I never gave up, you let me move in with you and became one of my best friends. You've been there for me so much and I don't know how I can ever return that. When we first got together I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not, I mean come on, look at you then look at me, I was shocked that you would of even thought about me. When you became a vampire, that didn't matter to me, you will always be Michael, and I love you so much! I can't loose you Michael! Please just please come back to me, I imagine a whole life for us, we get married and adopt a few kids, have our own house. Iv never told you this but I would become a vampire just to be with you forever. Please come back to me. I just want to hold you in my arms. I just want to kiss your lips. I need you, I want you, please wake up!" she cried the last bit, she felt Claire's hand on her shoulder. Eve had never been so open in her whole life. They looked back up at Michael and watched as he slowly opened his eyes.

**(Victor's P.O.V)**

Victor hit the wall at full speed. He had forgotten how strong Raven was,

"Come on Myrnin! I don't want to fight Victor I want to fight my brother!"

"You know he wont" whispered Victor, tried and drained.

"He's weak, he's always been weak, that's why I was father's favourite. I'm strong and powerful. I embrace my demon, Myrnin don't! You know this double personality limits your power?"

"Thanks for the lesson! NOW TELL ME WHY ELSE YOU WANT CLAIRE!" snapped Victor.

"Temper temper brother, and it's very simple brother, I intend to marry her and take her power."

**Claire: WHAT!**

**Myrnin: WHAT!**

**Victor: WHAT!**

**Marco: Stuck on repeat? **

**Me: We all know I'm mad and can't keep a story normal to save my life...**

**Michael: Clearly...But awww Eve!**

**Eve: It's all true baby!**

**Shane: Pass me a bucket.**

**Oliver: I'll throw one at you. **

**Amelie: I demand a bigger part in this!**

**Me: Well we don't always get what we want do we!**

**Myrnin: Well I hope people review. **

**Oliver: Review.**

**Amelie: Review now. **

**Myrnin: Don't be so bossy!**

**Oliver: Fine! Review or I will set fire to Myrnin's wardrobe. **

**Amelie: Review or Myrnin gets no blood. **

**Myrnin: WHY IS EVERYONE HORRIBLE TO ME?! Review and I will kill them. **

**Me: (Shakes head) Review please! Xx **


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: WOW 200 reviews already! Thank-You all so much! **

**Myrnin: Let's face it, its all because of my sexiness. **

**Marco: No my cuteness. **

**Me: Or my imagination?**

**Marco and Myrnin: No that can't be it. **

**Amelie: I'm intrigued as to what will happen in this chapter. **

**Oliver: I'm not that bothered. **

**Victor: I'm still getting over the fact I have a twin brother who wants to marry Claire in this. **

**Claire: I just give up with normal. **

**Eve: I'm excited!**

**Michael: I'm happy I come back to life. **

**Shane: Do I get much of a part in this? I'm starting to feel like you don't like me...**

**Me: Don't take it to heart, I do like you, but you know, take a step back from the lime light. **

**Myrnin: Let's face it all her stories are about me!**

**Shane: What makes you so special?**

**Oliver: Yeah why not me?**

**Me: Oliver I do have you in all my stories!**

**Oliver: Just write one about me purely!**

**Myrnin: Then no one would read it. **

**Oliver: Go to hell!**

**Myrnin: I already did! They kicked me out!**

**Oliver: Shut up you fool!**

**Myrnin: Your just jealous! **

**Oliver: OF WHAT?**

**Myrnin: That I'm more popular! **

**Amelie: Actually I'm much more popular. I'm the founder. **

**Myrnin: Honey, your not popular, your vagina is. **

**Amelie: …... **

**Oliver: I can't believe you just said that...**

**Marco: Now this is a show! **

**Claire: Myrnin I think you have gone to far...**

**Shane: Yeah dude. **

**Michael: Your on your own. **

**Victor: This Is funny. **

**Myrnin: Amelie I'm sorry...**

**Amelie: Oliver! Fetch me Bob right now! **

**Oliver: (Goes to get Bob)**

**Myrnin: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Enjoy the story, you all know the drill by now. I'm going to split this up. **

**(Victor's P.O.V)**

"Let me get this straight... You want to marry Claire?"

"Yes I did just say..." said Raven, sarcasm leaking in his voice.

"Because she has power?"

"Yeah, and well she is a very pretty girl, especially now cause of what you've done to her"

"Raven you seem to be off your head...What makes you think that Claire will go for you?"

"Why wouldn't she? Look at me, have ever seen someone so sexy in all your life?" Raven grinned. Victor just rolled his eyes.

"You and Myrnin are defiantly brothers..."

"Speaking of Myrnin why don't you let him through so me and him can talk. I'm bored with you"

"No. Your stuck with me and I have some bad news for you. Claire will never go with you, you may have my good lucks but you don't have my heart, she would never love you and you are incapable of love!" snapped Victor, how dare he even try and go for his Claire. Raven's glare dug into Victor,

"What's love got to do with it? She's pretty and powerful. Simple."

"Your seriously not normal..."

"I haven't been in Morganville long but not normal seems to be the normal here!" A scream erupted from down the hall followed by a blinding white light which consumed both Victor and Raven.

"I take it that it's my time to leave! Trust me Myrnin! I will get her!" and with that Raven and Victor had gone and Myrnin was standing in the hallway when the light had dimmed. Myrnin looked around him, he remembered everything, he felt tired and hungry, he collapsed.

**(Michael's P.O.V)**

Eve's words were beautiful, they reached him and it was like an electric shot had been fired through him, he felt himself become alive again, he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by a white light. His eyes fell on Eve, staring down at him with tears sliding down her face. The light started to fade and he sat up, Claire was passed out in Amelie's arms.

"How are you feeling?" whispered Eve, putting her palm against Michael's face.

"I'm not sure" Laughed Michael.

"Glad to see your back bro!" said Shane wrapping Michael in a hug,

"Hey bro! Let's not keep this hug going to long, people might start to get the wrong idea."

"And the jokes begin!" they both laughed,

"How's Claire?" they all turned to Claire, she looked like she was sleeping. Amelie was stroking her hair. She looked like an angel, her hair taken on a golden shine next to her pale skin, she looked so peaceful just lying there.

"She will be fine, her heart beat in faint but she will be ok" whispered Amelie. Michael looked over to Oliver who was knocking a few whiskeys back at the bar,

"Want some?" he shouted over,

"Don't mind if we do!" shouted Shane,

"No need to shout...I can hear you!"

"Oliver!" Barked Marco,

"What!"

"The dog talks..." said Shane.

"Very observant of you! Oliver go get Myrnin now before I bite your leg!"

"I can't even have a drink in peace!" snapped Oliver and stormed off to where they had left Myrnin.

"What about my whiskey?" asked Shane, Marco glared at him and growled in response.

"Is it over?" asked Eve, her voice was shaky and she was still crying a little. She had hold of one of Claire's hand.

"For now, the fighting has stopped and Raven has left, but I fear he will return with more forces." replied Amelie, she looked worn out, her hair wasn't in its usual tidy bun any more, it was now down and looked like a mess, she looked exhausted and beaten, and there was even a hint of fear.

"He was so strong, I couldn't hold him off for long, nor could Oliver. We're vampires, we should have been able to handle it!" snapped Amelie, she seemed to be talking to herself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all have to face challenges, but just because you lost this fight doesn't mean you've lost the battle. Being strong is about loosing some fights and then getting back up and carrying on the fight. You are our founder! You have never let anyone beat you! You have lost fights before but in the end you have always come out on top! Now be the bossy vampire bitch we all know!" shouted Eve, tears running down her face. Amelie had froze and was now staring at Eve, with what looked like pride.

"Eve, you are right. I am the founder! I will ignore the bitch comment this once. But don't think you will get away with it again." as Amelie finished the sentence Oliver barged through holding Myrnin,

"What happened to him?" asked Shane,

"I don't know, but he needs some blood and a shot of Vodka!" said Oliver, placing Myrnin on a seat next to the bar. Myrnin could barely keep his eyes open.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

_You did it Claire! _

'What's going on?'

_Time will tell my sweet, Now you must rest, sweet dreams._

'Wait!' she didn't reply, the voice was gone. Claire looked around, she was in a field, the grass was a beautiful green, the kind of green which you only see in elaborate paintings. The sky a cloudless blue, and the birds chirped happily. It was warm but there was also a gentle breeze so it was manageable. It was different from her usual dreams. It made a nice change not being tied up. She was expecting Victor to just pop out, or maybe even Myrnin, but when is she ever that lucky? The scenery was to perfect, something had to go wrong. But she felt so peaceful and happy watching the little animals run around. A small little white rabbit hopped up to her,

"Hello cutie" she laughed, the rabbit hopped away, she followed it. It reminded her of Alice in wonderland, where Alice followed the rabbit. The rabbit led her into the woods and took her deeper into it. The was a man, wearing nothing but black sitting on a rock, the rabbit hopped up to him.

"I see you like rabbits" he said, he sounded like Myrnin.

"Myrnin? Victor? Which ever one you are" she asked, slowly walking up to him.

"No my dear. My name is Raven." he turned to her and Claire gasped. He looked exactly like Myrnin, but the only difference was that his eyes were silver.

"Why-why am I here?" she whispered, she didn't know whether to run or stay.

"My world my dear. My brother has been writing you poetry has he not?"

"Yeah he does..."

"Well let me tell you a bit about myself in the form of a poem" he got up and walked closer to Claire, pinning her against a tree.

"**Cast out of heaven, **

**Banished to earth, **

**For ten times seven, **

**Generation of birth. **

**Once an early Shepard, **

**A good watcher of man, **

**Now black I am feathered, **

**On my beautiful wingspan. **

**An eighth order angel, **

**I have fallen from grace, **

**But lord you are blameful, **

**My love you misplace. **

**To teach is my true skill, **

**So on earth I shall stay, **

**And with your gift of freewill, **

**I shall teach them my way. **

**My name is Raven, **

**And I'm the fallen Angel. **

**Me: I'm going to leave it there! **

**Shane: My name is Bond. James Bond. **

**Me: Is he drunk?**

**Myrnin: My name is please. Bitch Please. **

**Me: You both drunk?**

**Oliver: My name is Yeah. Fuck Yeah. **

**Me: ALL THREE OF YOU! **

**Michael: They have been driving us mad for the past hour!**

**Victor: Please let me shoot them!**

**Amelie: Get in line. **

**Marco: I have the gun! **

**Amelie: GIVE ME IT!**

**Claire: Let's not do anything rash. Amelie put down the gun. **

**Eve: Let her shoot!**

**Claire: Don't encourage it! **

**Me: Let's all just take a step back and calm down!**

**Amelie: No it's about time they died!**

**Myrnin: What did I do?**

**Amelie: You was born. **

**Shane: And me? **

**Amelie: I generally don't like you. **

**Oliver: What about me?**

**Amelie: My life would be quieter without you. **

**All three: Ouch! **

**Marco: JUST SHOOT THEM!**

**Me: MARCO! **

**Marco: What? **

**Me: Stop encouraging! (Takes gone off Amelie)**

**Victor: I was hoping for a show. **

**Me: Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I get my exam results tomorrow and I am so nervous! I'm also going to be starting College soon as well so when that happens I have no idea how often I will be able to update! But I promise I will try my best! **

**Claire: Awww!**

**Me: Oh and I just remembered this today, a while back a read one of Rachel Caine's anthology's in this anthology book and it was Morganville mini story where it was halloween...and shit happened as usual and on the way back home, Miranda says that one of them will become a vampire soon... Since Michael is already a vamp and Miranda now dead I ask you all if you think that this could actually happen in the story? And if so who you think it is? Just thought it would be nice for the MV fans to talk about and that. **

**Oliver: I hope really hope not...**

**Eve: HEY!**

**Me: Ok so please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Amelie: (Takes gun back) Review or I will shoot everyone. **

**Me: What did I do?!**

**Amelie: You took the gun. **

**Myrnin: REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: HEY EVERYONE!**

**Myrnin: Well it's about time! **

**Oliver: Yes where have you been?!**

**Marco: I missed you. **

**Me: Awwww Marco! And Iv been very busy this past week!**

**Amelie: Enlighten us. **

**Me: I'm starting college tomorrow so I have had a lot to do! So for a few weeks my updates will vary in till I get used to college. **

**Victor: Very well, just don't leave the fans hanging! **

**Claire: What you doing at college?**

**Me: English literature and language, maths, law and philosophy. **

**Eve: Geeeeeeeek!**

**Me: Gooooooooth!**

**Shane: So then... we going to get on with this chapter?**

**Michael: Am I even going to get a good part in this?**

**Me: Look I brought you back to life! Don't complain! **

**Myrnin: Can't you just write a story all about me?**

**Oliver: All her stories are about you in some point!**

**Myrnin: Yeah but I want the spot light to be only on me!**

**Amelie: Fame's going to your head. **

**Me: RIGHT THAT'S IT!**

Everyone was at common grounds, recovering from the night's events. Oliver had the bottle of vodka out and him and Myrnin were downing it like it was water...well blood. Amelie sat with Claire and Marco, she looked tired and moody. Eve, Michael and Shane sat in the corner, sipping on cups of coffee.

"What's the plan?" asked Shane. No one answered.

"So that's it? We're just going to give up?!"

"What's that?" asked Claire, pointing to the sky. Everyone turned, there was a big ball of fire falling from the sky and it was heading for common grounds.

"It's a meteor!" shouted Eve. It got closer and closer...and then it hit. They all died. The end.

**Everyone: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!**

**Me: WELL STOP YOUR FIGHTING!**

**Myrnin: Ok we're really sorry! **

**Me: That's more like it. I don't own anything and thankyou to all you new reviewers and I will give the beta thing a think about. Just a huge thanks to everyone! **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire shot up, it was dark. It took time for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She was somewhere familiar and then she started to notice the details of the room. She was back in her room in the glass house. She lay back down and took a deep breath. She felt safe, like the house would protect her. She rolled over to face the alarm clock next to her bed, it was nearly midnight. Voice's erupted from downstairs, it sounded like an argument had started. Claire wished she could enter the dream again, there had been something about him that she connected instantly to. Hearing something smash Claire got up out of bed and slowly walked downstairs. Everyone had gathered in the living room. Eve, Michael and Shane on the sofa, Myrnin standing in one corner and Oliver standing in the opposite one with Amelie in the middle. Marco lay curled up asleep on the armchair. They all turned to Claire as she entered, Myrnin was the first one over to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Thank god your alright" he whispered low enough so only she could hear it, she lightly kissed him on the cheek and walked more into the room, with Myrnin right by her side. She was thankful for his closeness, they had been getting closer and closer each day, and she felt safe with him.

"What was with all the shouting?" her voice sounded weak and she also felt it. Myrnin wrapped an arm around her, ready to catch her if she fainted.

"Just Oliver and Myrnin at each other again" replied Amelie, she looked like herself again. The ice queen. The founder. The boss.

"I swear them to are like a married couple sometimes" said Marco, stretching and moving over for Claire to sit down. He snuggled into her lab as Myrnin and Oliver both glared.

"We do not act like a married couple." said Oliver gritting his teeth.

"I agree! He could only dream of having me as a husband!" That earned a little giggle from everyone in the room. Oliver gave one of his famous death glares.

"You? My husband? No Myrnin! If we was a married couple I'd be the one wearing the trousers!"

"Excuse me! You expect me to stay home with the kids all day, cook and clean while you go out to work and get drunk with your friends and neglecting me!"

"I think we need to send them to couples counselling" whispered Marco.

"No! I expect you to go out and work to, and also cook, clean and look after the kids! And I won't neglect you! If anything it will be you saying 'I'm tired' 'My back hurts' 'I'm not in the mood'!"

"It's that kind of talk that makes the love go out of the relationship!" shouted Myrnin. No one could stop laughing.

"The love goes because you neglect me!"

"No the love goes because you leave me every night to be with your mistress!"

"She gives me more then you ever could!" Myrnin slapped Oliver,

"How dare you! I have put so much effort into relationship and I get nothing back!"

"It's not my fault that you let yourself go!"

"Well you trying having a job, cooking and cleaning and having to look after 5 kids! Sorry I don't get to the gym that often!"

"Umm Myrnin? Oliver?" said Shane, tear were running down his face, he was nearly on the floor with laughter. They both turned to him and glared and then realization struck.

"I think we got into that a bit to much..." whispered Myrnin and he went and sat next to Claire. Oliver walked back to the corner.

"So now that the lovers tiff is over, what's the plan? How we going to deal with Raven?" said Michael, the name brought Claire's heart to a momentary stop.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to let him win. That's for sure." said Myrnin, his voice deep and dark and dangerous. Claire didn't want to admit it but it brought a thrill inside her.

"Raven came to me in a dream" said Claire, everyone looked at her. Myrnin took her hand and gripped it tight.

"What did he say?!"

"Well he used a poem to speak to me, but in the poem he said that he was a fallen angel" she looked into Myrnin's eyes, she saw fear, passion, hatred, love, anger, devotion, so much different emotions, his eyes turned to a faint shade of the catlike eye's of Victor.

"Myrnin, I believe you need to inform us all a bit more about yourself." said Amelie. Fixing her cold hard gaze at Myrnin. He sighed and looked at Claire and then back at Amelie.

"It's complicated" he whispered.

"We're not stupid" said Oliver. Myrnin took a deep breath and began talking.

"Me and my brother were born in heaven, I'm much older then you all think I am. When me and Raven were 16 our father had had enough of heaven and the rules. He fell and talk a lot of angels along with him, including me and Raven. As time went on our powers and forms started to change. We lost our white wings, and sour good natures. Me and Raven embraced it for a long time, and then I met a girl. She was wonderful, she made me a better person. Her name was Sarah. I fell for her, she knew what I was and she didn't care. She was the daughter of a lord, she soon became my whole world in till one day I went to surprise her, I was planning on purposing but then I saw her walking hand in hand with Raven. I watched as they touched and kissed and something inside me snapped. I killed her. The worst thing is she thought Raven was me. He had tricked her. From that moment on I changed." No one said anything. Claire felt a tear escape and run down her cheek. Myrnin smiled and wiped it away.

"Wow... I'm sorry..." whispered Michael.

"Don't be." was all Myrnin sad and they all continued to sit in silence.

**Me: I hoped you all liked it!**

**Myrnin: Iv had such a hard time in this chapter!**

**Oliver: I'm going to be sick!**

**Victor: So am I!**

**Claire: You both do fight like a married couple!**

**Oliver: I will kill you. **

**Amelie: Oh stop your bickering! **

**Marco: Yeah! Saphy will kiss us all again!**

**Shane: I took the warning. I'm keeping my mouth shut. **

**Eve: Ditto!**

**Michael: Me too! **

**Me: Well I hope you all liked that chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can! I promise and If I leave it to long Myrnin will kill me! **

**Myrnin: Very true. Now REVIEW and I will come snuggle up with you!**

**Oliver: Review or I will...**

**Myrnin: Out of threats?**

**Amelie: Review or we will make Oliver and Myrnin get married! **

**Oliver and Myrnin: WHAT!**

**Me: You heard the woman!**

**Claire: Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: HEY EVERYONE! College is going pretty good! So much work though...bad times. **

**Myrnin: Well well well...Look who decided to show up. **

**Victor: I thought she was dead. **

**Oliver: The poison didn't work then...**

**Me: WHAT!**

**Amelie: Oliver be kind. The girl has been busy. **

**Me: Thank you Amelie!**

**Myrnin: There's no excuse! You should not starve the fans of my awesomeness!**

**Claire: Big headed much!**

**Marco: You only just noticed?**

**Shane: Myrnin your not that great!**

**Myrnin: Yes I am. **

**Michael: Shall we let the viewers vote!**

**Eve: I think we should! In your REVIEWS say who you favourite is between Myrnin and Shane...**

**Shane: Watch me win. **

**Victor: Oh do shut up!**

**Me: If non of you stop fighting I will kill you all again. **

**Raven: Hello. **

**Myrnin: RAVEN!**

**Claire: What are you doing here?**

**Me: I invited him!**

**Victor: WHY!**

**Me: He's a character and it's going to be fun watching him wind you all up!**

**Raven: I'm going to enjoy this. **

**Me: Right! Let's get on with this, Iv kept you all waiting a week so here you go! **

**Myrnin: You know the drill by now. **

**Me: WARNING! Please remember this story is called Love, SEX, magic... So yaknow... **

**(Raven's P.O.V)**

_**FLASBACK!**_

"Myrnin?!" shouted Raven, running into the golden room. Myrnin stood by his piano, his white rings filled the room with their glow. Myrnin looked up, his eyes staring into Ravens. The only way you could tell the two apart was to look at their eye colours. Myrnin's Golden cat like eyes were stern and passionate.

"Yes?" his voice trembled.

"It's time. Father's rebelling" Myrnin looked down at his piano,

"I never thought this day would come" he whispered. Raven came closer and took his brother my the hand.

"It's going to be ok. You know for yourself we don't belong here" Myrnin squeezed Raven's hand.

"We're always going to have each other right?" whispered Myrnin, his voice was trembling and a tear escaped and ran down his cheek. Myrnin had always been the most sensitive of the two of them, he took after their Mother.

"Yes, we stick together no matter what!" Raven led Myrnin out of the golden room. They had had fond memories in that room. Their Mother taught them to play music and dance in that room. They had performed concerts as children, it was painful having to leave it all behind. They ran down the corridors and into the chambers, they heard someone shouting and people screaming. Raven felt Myrnin clutch onto his hand harder.

"This is it" whispered Raven, they opened the doors to the gate and watched as Angel after Angel got cast down.

"FATHER?!" shouted Raven, looking around the crowds hoping to spot him.

"SONS! Come quickly!" shouted their Father. He was battling Angels and winning. He was a very high up Angel, and they all knew better then to mess with him.

"I'm scared Raven" Raven turned to Myrnin and grabbed him in a hug.

"Don't be! I'm not going to let anyone hurt you! I'm never going to leave your side Brother!"

"RAVEN! MYRNIN! GO NOW! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Shouted their Father. More screams erupted. White wings were being stained with blood. Raven grabbed hold of Myrnin's hand and pulled him with him. They ran to the gates of heaven and jumped.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

_**FLASBACK!**_

They jumped, Myrnin clutched onto his Brothers hand, he refused to let go. They fell and it slowly became painful. Myrnin closed his eyes, he felt his wings being torn a part. He scream out in agony, as did Raven. They both clutched on to each other, the pain becoming to much.

"That's my boys! I'm proud of you both!" came their Father's voice. It was a comfort to Myrnin. He wished their Mother was with them, she would of held them all and promised them that everything was going to be ok.

Myrnin slowly opened his eyes. Raven's eyes were fixed on him and he was crying blood. Their wings were gone now but the pain hadn't stopped.

"It's nearly over Myrnin, it's nearly over" Whispered Raven, his voice was weak and tired. He looked like he was about to pass out. Myrnin closed his eyes and held onto Raven tighter as they finally hit the burning hot ground.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Myrnin lay fast asleep in her bed, she gently stroked his face and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered and slowly left the room to go back downstairs. Amelie and Oliver had left, and Eve and Michael decided to get some rest. Marco was still passed out asleep on the armchair, so it only left her and Shane, which made Claire feel incredibly awkward. She sat down on the sofa, she was tired but she didn't want to sleep, she was to scared who she would see in a dream. Shane came into the room carrying two cups of hot chocolate and a bag of cookies.

"It's been a long night, you look like you could do with this" he whispered. She smiled awkwardly and took her cup of hot chocolate and a cookie.

"Thanks" she whispered. Shane sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them said a word. They just sat and drank and ate.

"So how you feeling?" asked Shane, Claire sighed, she didn't know who she felt. She knew she felt tired, but she couldn't put into words how it was she felt.

"I have no idea...you?"

"I don't know myself...So..."

"So what?"

"What's going on between you and Myrnin?" His voice broke a little as he finished the question. Claire wasn't sure how to answer it, the question had caught her off guard. She hadn't even talked to Myrnin about where their relationship stood yet, she didn't even know of there was a relationship.

"What's it to you?" it came out harsh, she hadn't meant it to. Shane looked hurt but his mask soon covered it up.

"Just wondering since you both seem really close lately" his voice was hard and deep. She just nodded and finished her hot chocolate and stood up.

"Night Shane" she said and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She entered her room and Myrnin was fast asleep still. Claire smiled to herself and got undressed, she was to lazy to hunt for a pair of pyjamma's so she just got into bed in her bra and knickers. She snuggled into Myrnin who was only wearing a pair of boxers which had 'I BITE' written all on them. In true Myrnin style he pulled the off. His skin was cold against hers and it made her feel relaxed and safe. His face faced hers and their slips we close. Close enough to plant a sweet gentle kiss, her heart sped up at the thought and it tempted her. She leaned in closer and slowly planted a kiss upon his lips. She felt him start to kiss her back. Her body started to heat up, like a fire had been ignited inside her.

"I like the way you wake me up" whispered Myrnin against her slips, not breaking the kiss.

"I should do it more often" She giggled.

"Oh I think you most defiantly should" he whispered, it was seductive and enticing. He pinned her down and got up onto of her and trailed kisses all the way from her mouth, down her neck, across her breasts and down her belly. He came back up and took over her lips, planting sweet, deep passionate kisses. She felt his tongue, asking for entrance which she gave, she gave a moan which seemed to encourage Myrnin. He wrapped his arm behind her and unclasped her bra strap and tore of her bra leaving her exposed. Claire gasped, his body felt amazing on hers, she ran her hand down his back, digging her nails in. She felt his hand move over her breast and down to grab her thigh. Claire flipped him over and straddled him, the kissing became more intense and hungry. She felt the bulge against her and she reached down and grabbed it, earning a moan of approval from Myrnin. He slowly moved his hand from her thigh to her private area and slowly rubbed with his hand which caused shock waves through her body, she moaned louder, not caring if anyone heard. She moved down to the edge of his boxers and pulled them off.

**Claire: EW!**

**Myrnin: Mature. **

Her eyes widened at the size, she looked back up to Myrnin who had his signature smug grin on him.

"You like what you see?" he pulled her back down and flipped her back over and tore of her knickers with his mouth which was rather impressive. He slowly kissed round her area and moved back up to her mouth. They were both panting. They shared a look, and so many messages went though it.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, he looked so happy and Claire felt the best she had ever felt in a long time.

"Yes" she whispered. His lips went back down on to hers and he slowly entered her.

**Oliver: EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! (Runs to be sick)**

**Raven: I'll join you!**

**Amelie: I'm speechless... **

**Myrnin: I AM A GOD!**

**Victor: Calm down...**

**Marco: Yeah, we will find out in the next chapter if you were even good! **

**Myrnin: Bitch please. **

**Claire: Saphy why?! **

**Me: The story is called Love, Sex, Magic...I got the love, I got the magic, now I added the sex.**

**Shane: Couldn't you have called it something else?!**

**Michael: Yeah like...Love and Magic...**

**Me: Nope. **

**Eve: I'm going to join Oliver and Raven. **

**Me: Iv been working up the courage to write this for a while. Not the best but hell I gave it a go LOL. **

**Marco: No laughing matter!**

**Me: Ah well! REVIEW!**

**Myrnin: Yes review! (Bats eyelashes)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Hey everyone! So sorry I'm late with this but 'I've been so busy its unreal! It was my birthday and been having to do tests for the past week. **

**Myrnin: Thank-god your back!**

**Me: Aww you miss me?**

**Myrnin: No I just want to settle a dispute. **

**Shane: So was he any good?**

**Victor: Jealous he might be better than you Shane? **

**Shane: Bitch please!**

**Oliver: They are probably both shit. **

**Myrnin: Just because you haven't had sex in ages!**

**Oliver: That's what you think. **

**Myrnin: I'm going to be sick. **

**Raven: Those weren't very nice images Oliver...**

**Amelie: Why picture it?**

**Raven: Shall I picture you instead? **

**Victor: Stop flirting. **

**Claire: Aww Raven and Amelie, sitting in a tree...**

**Eve: K.I.S.S.I.N.G!**

**Amelie: Shut up. **

**Raven: Baby let's not hide this. **

**Amelie: I'm going to be sick now.**

**Myrnin: Raven I have much better flirting skills. **

**Raven: Prove it. **

**Myrnin: Beautiful Amelie, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? **

**Amelie: …..**

**Marco: Hey Myrnin! Did it hurt when you fell from the whore tree and fucked everyone on the way down?**

**Everyone except Myrnin: HAHAHAHA!**

**Me: That was a good one!**

**Michael: Marco you little legend! **

**Me: Ha ok so let's get on with this!**

**Oliver: You all know the drill by now. **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire and Myrnin lay in bed together, panting from the previous activities. She turned to face Myrnin who wore his trade mark grin.

"So my dear...How was I?" asked Myrnin, he even sounded a bit nervous. Claire just laughed and rolled closer and kissed him on the cheek.

"Amazing" she whispered. Myrnin's grin widened.

"Better than Shane?"

"Oh yes!"

**Myrnin: HA!**

**Shane: Not cool.**

They both laughed and cuddled into each other. It had been a while since Claire had been this happy and Myrnin made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. She looked at him, he was truly beautiful.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, she didn't know how she was going to put it but she needed to know.

"Of course my love" he whispered, his voice still leaking seductive tones.

"Where do you think our relationship stands? Like are we a couple? Or you know..."

"Friends that have sexual intercourse?"

"Yeah..." Myrnin laughed, and held her closer.

"Well I would very much like to be your boyfriend Claire" her heart skipped a few beats when the words left Myrnin's mouth and by Myrnin's laugh he had obviously noticed it as well.

"I would love that Myrnin" she whispered and placed a small little kiss on his lips.

"Round two?" he asked as he slyly moved his hand down to her private area which caused her to intake a shaky breath.

"If you can handle me" she whispered. Myrnin laughed and even growled a little.

"Challenge accepted."

**Oliver: I'M GOING TO BE SICK!**

**Eve: God you two are at it like rabbits!**

**Myrnin: Is it my fault I was born with the gift of giving women absolute pleasure. **

**Oliver: Just stop talking Myrnin. **

**(Shane's P.O.V)**

Shane sat watching telly, he kept hearing Myrnin and Claire upstairs. They weren't making an effort to be quiet. Shane kept feeling his heart break every time he heard a noise from them.

"I screwed up so so bad!" he said to himself as he put his head in his hands.

"Yeah you did." came a small voice from the armchair.

"Great your awake." Marco jumped off the armchair and came and sat by Shane.

"Pleased to see you as well. But yeah you really fucked it up with her."

"Your a puppy with a bad mouth."

"Your a human who needs to learn how to keep his dick in his pants." OUCH.

"Cheap shot" snapped Shane. But he knew Marco was right. He has lost the best thing that had happened to him in his whole life for Monica. A girl he thought he had feelings for.

"Do you think I will ever be able to get her back Marco?" he whispered, looking for some sort of answer to his nightmare.

"I have no idea. She is with Myrnin, and she has feelings for Myrnin's other side Victor and also Raven is now after her and even though he wants her for evil intentions he will treat her like a queen... so you have some stiff competition" That didn't make Shane feel any better.

"Shouldn't you be with Claire?"

"Do you really think I want to be in a room with them horny fuckers...I think this is like the 3rd or 4th bloody time now! The suns even starting to come up!" Shane laughed a little.

"Your not bad Marco"

"You're not as bad as I thought."

"I'll take that as a compliment...I'm going to try and catch some sleep"

**(Raven's P.O.V)**

Raven ran through the streets of Morganville, he needed to piss everyone off a bit more. He need a new victim but who? He stopped in founder's square and looked around, he needed to kill someone who is important... he looked around, deciding where to go and trying to think of someone. The sun was slowly rising, he was running out of time. He ran back out of founders square and ran through the streets until he reached the glass house. He went round the back and saw that one of the window's were open. It was big enough for him to get though, he jumped up to the window and into someone's bedroom. He heard the faint breathing of someone in the bed and he slowly walked closer to the human. He chuckled to himself.

"This should do" he whispered.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"AHHHHHHHH!" the scream shocked both Myrnin and Claire awake.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came the scream again, it sounded like Eve. Myrnin and Claire took one look at each other and ran to find Eve. She was standing in Shane's bedroom in Michael's arms. He was in tears.

"What's going on?" she asked. Michael looked at her with his sad eyes and pointed to the bed. She wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. She slowly walked around Michael and looked at the bed and burst out in tears. She felt Myrnin wrap his arms around her and pull her close. Shane was sprawled on the bed dead. The sheets were covered in blood and his throat had been torn out. His eyes were wide open and staring straight at her. Shane was dead and on the wall there was a name written in blood.

"Raven." she whispered.

**Me: I'm going to leave that there. Sorry its not a long one everyone (sad face) but I am really tired and I have doctors early in the morning, but I will make up for it I promise!**

**Shane: WHY KILL ME OFF?**

**Myrnin: Cause she can. **

**Amelie: I think it's an interesting twist. **

**Marco: Yeah but knowing Saph she will twist it again. **

**Oliver: I'm still being sick. **

**Eve: I have no idea whether to cry or be sick or both!**

**Claire: I just give up. **

**Michael: Bad times bro! I thought she was going to kill me for a second there!**

**Victor: Well atleast you died knowing Myrnin was better then you. **

**Shane: Fuck off. **

**Raven: I KILLED YOU! (Happy face)**

**Shane: Your not normal! **

**Myrnin: Well I really want to know whats going to happen in the next chapter!**

**Me: I need reviews! **

**Myrnin: Review and I will dye Oliver's hair pink! **

**Raven: Review and I will dye Amelie's blue!**

**Marco: Review and I will bite everyone! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Oliver: WHY IS MY HAIR PINK?!**

**Amelie: WHY IS MINE BLUE!**

**Myrnin: MARCO BIT ME!**

**Me: Ok, everyone calm the hell down!**

**Claire: Looking good Oliver. **

**Oliver: (Glares)**

**Marco: Well, don't you two look sexy...**

**Amelie: Shut up dog.**

**Victor: I didn't think you guys were actually serious. **

**Raven: I like to follow through on what I say. **

**Myrnin: It was worth it. **

**Eve: Oh Oliver, pink is so your colour! Amelie your not looking to great in blue I must say. **

**Oliver: I'm going to KILL. YOU. ALL. **

**Me: Temper temper!**

**Shane: And I thought I was having a bad hair day!**

**Raven: What's he doing here? He's dead! **

**Shane: I love you too Raven. **

**Michael: Hey bro! WOW Oliver, Amelie your hair!...looks...great. **

**Amelie: If anyone else comments on our hair I will eat their face!**

**Myrnin: Bit harsh...**

**Raven: I think you look ravishing in blue Amelie. **

**Amelie: RUN! (starts chasing after Raven)**

**Me: I give up!**

**Oliver: Just get on with the chapter before I kill everyone. **

**Myrnin: MOOOODY! **

**Me: You guy's know the drill.**

**(Shane's P.O.V)**

_'Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead?' _he was drifting though nothing. Everything around him had disappeared and he was floating. Millions of colours passing though him. A million voices surrounding him in sound. A million memories flooding his mind. _'What is this?'_ he felt at peace. Safe. Like nothing else mattered in the world. He felt quite happy to lye there and float for eternity. Pictures of everyone he cared about floated in front of him. His Mum, Alyissa, even Frank. Then Claire, Michael and Eve and images of the glass house. Memories of his and Claire's first kiss. He was happy and felt no pain, no regret, no sad emotions. Just pure and utter happiness. _'This must be heaven...' _

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

Everyone stood in the glass house as Shane's body got taken away. Claire and Eve sat on the sofa in tears while Michael looked numb. Oliver walked into the kitchen where Amelie and Myrnin were talking.

"What are we going to do?!" snapped Amelie,

"Well this is clearly a warning. Raven is not afraid to kill anyone in order to get what he wants." said Myrnin. His face had hardened and it was almost a little frightening.

"We need a plan. To many people have died now. My sister. Monica. Shane and more innocent citizens of Morganville. We can't just wait around waiting for something to happen. We need to plan and make our move and get rid of him." Growled Oliver. Going into full general mode. He hated seeing Amelie so distressed, she wanted to fight and she felt powerless against Raven. He knew how she felt, his pride was still hurting from getting his ass handed to him by Raven. Myrnin was the only one with the edge against him. But even then Myrnin will try his best not to unleash his full strength.

"Very well Oliver. What kind of plan do you suggest?" Amelie looked at him, her eyes cold but there was a hint of pleading in her voice. She was desperate. They all were.

"Put all vampire's on alert. Let's get people training, even the humans, we need everyone to be able to protect themselves. Myrnin do some research on Claire and find out what's happening to her. She looks like a bloody vampire now and she was able to bring Michael back to life... Raven most likely knows what she is...we must know as well and maybe we can even use her as a weapon. Amelie I think we are going to need as much help as we can possibly get. I wouldn't be surprised if Raven had his own army."

"He does. But he only uses it in extreme measures." said Myrnin.

"Well then we must be prepared. I am not letting him win this. I refuse to be beaten by the likes of him!"

"Let's get this show on the road!" said Myrnin and walked into the living room to inform the others of the latest plan.

"Iv always admired you Oliver." whispered Amelie. She was looking out the window and there was a sadness in her voice.

"And I have also admired you."

"Iv never felt so vulnerable." Oliver walked over to her and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waiting and pulling her to his chest.

"I know." He whispered in her ear and they stood like that watching the sunrise.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"So that's the plan then?" asked Michael, standing in the middle of the room. Myrnin had just told everyone the plan. It was the best they had so far. Claire felt numb, images of Shane on the bed kept flashing through her mind. Her heart ached. Eve had hold of her hand and was sobbing quietly. Claire's tears had stopped falling a while ago. She just couldn't cry any longer, it was like she had ran out of tears.

"Yes and we need to get it in motion now! Claire, me and you will return to my lab and run some tests on you...Michael and Eve I believe Oliver is going to want you both in training. The more people can protect themselves the better...Claire I will train you at the lab as well that way we don't waste any time at all. This is going to be hard and I understand that you are all hurting. But we can't let this stop us from taking Raven down."

"I agree. He killed my bro! That's unforgivable. You know Myrnin? You strangely sane at the moment."

"There are certain times where I must as well take things seriously and this is a feud between me and my brother and its about time it ended." Claire looked up at Myrnin. One of his eyes were a catlike yellow and in that moment she realised. He wasn't her crazy vampire boss/boyfriend at the moment. She was looking at the warrior in Myrnin, and half his demonic nature. He face was hard and there was only the look of fight in his eyes. She had never witnessed this Myrnin before and it scared her. A small part made her think of Oliver and how he goes in a time of crisis. _'Maybe their more alike then we all think'_ she thought. Myrnin walked back into the kitchen followed by Michael. Eve sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go and join the mothers meeting as well" Claire appreciated the joke, but Eve's heart wasn't in. Claire gave a sad smile and watched as Eve entered the kitchen. Claire just lay there on the sofa, thinking of everything they had been through in the last few days. A tear slowly fell down her face, she raised her hand to wipe it away. She froze and she pulled her hand away. Blood covered her hand. She looked into the reflection of the tell, and blood slowly worked its was down her face from her eyes.

_'Don't be afraid Claire. This is only the beginning.'_ Came the voice. It was exactly the same voice that she had heard when reviving Michael. Marco walked over trying to carry a box of tissues and jumped up onto her lap and passed her the box of tissues. She took a few and wiped her eyes.

"It's not going to help much but it will do in till you want to go upstairs"

"Thank-you" she whispered.

"You can hear the voice?" he said.

"How did you know?"

"I can hear her as well" Claire stared at him.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Do you know who she is?"

"I'm not sure myself, but she sounds like you."

"Oh" was all Claire could say. She snuggled into the cushions and Marco snuggled up next to her. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**(The voice's P.O.V)**

Claire lay there asleep with little Marco on the sofa. Her heart sank at the pain Claire was in. She could hear everyone in the kitchen coming up with ways on how to take Raven down. It upset her having to see all the pain and fighting everyone had to go through. She walked over to Claire and gently moved her hair from her faces. She then gently patted Marco and smiled to herself.

"We will meet soon Claire. I promise" and then she was gone.

**Me: Told people I would make it up to them!**

**Myrnin: Who's this voice?!**

**Me: All in good time!**

**Eve: When Myrnin acts sane you know shit is going down!**

**Amelie: MY HAIR IS STILL BLUE!**

**Oliver: ATLEAST IT'S NOT PINK!**

**Myrnin: MARCO BIT ME AGAIN!**

**Me: Marco!**

**Marco: He annoyed me! **

**Shane: So is that me done then? I'm just going to float! **

**Me: Maybe...**

**Michael: Bro you know what she is like! You'll probably come back as a bloody zombie knowing Saphy! **

**Victor: Do I show myself again soon?**

**Me: Yeah don't worry Victor, the spot light will be on you soon and Zombie? Hmmmm... **

**Raven: Amelie bit me! (Sad face)**

**Claire: Serves you right! **

**Me: Ok so I hope you all enjoyed this! I'm ill so I got the day off and now I'm going for a nap!**

**Oliver: REVIEW OR I WILL SHAVE MYRNIN'S HAIR OFF. **

**Myrnin: WHAT!**

**Me: Shit...**


	24. Please read before i cry :'(

**Hey everyone, well what can I say? I am so so sorry! I did not realise how long it had been since I had updated... Basically the reason why its been so long is because when I started college the work got way to much for me and I had to take a break from some hobbies, so like writing and my art work and dancing, I had to take some time out. Also I have autism and depression so it was really getting me down with all the work and I felt like I was letting everyone down, and I didnt want to write bad chapters or rush the story cause when im down I just tend to kill everyone in a story. On top of all that my mum is really ill and thats taken up some of my time as im looking after her and doing extra things around the house but she's going to have her operation in a few months so hopefully all will be better there! Also iv been getting ill myself, im just come off some anti-biotics which made me as high as a kite lol. I really would like to apologise to you all and come to each of your houses giving you all hugs, presents and Myrnin wrapped up in a bow...Or Shane if you prefer... Well I break up from college on thursday and I get about 2-3 weeks off and I promise as a christmas present from me that I will supply you with lovely updates to fill all your need! **

**Thankyouu for all your reviews and message, I know I have let you all down and I am so sorry, I really hope that you guys can forgive me and I hope you understand. **

**Myrnin: ** WELL ITS ABOUT TIME?! I THOUGHT YOU WAS DEAD!

**Me:** Sorry Myrnin (Cries in a corner)

**Oliver: **Now look what you did!

**Marco: **Bully!

**Claire: **Calm down Myrnin. (Hugs Saphy)

**Myrnin:** I give up! My beautiful fans I will be returning! Even if I have to write this story myself!


	25. Chapter 24

**The story so far... **Claire and Myrnin get closer at the same time Claire finds out that Shane has been cheating on her with Monica. Also Claire has been having horrible nightmares which start to turn a little...erotic and sometimes romantic. Claire also gets a pet dog...who talks and has an attitude. Claire and Myrnin start to fall for one another, and Myrnin turns out to be a demon, but because Myrnin can't accept his demon side he has a split personality...this is where Victor comes in, he is Myrnin's demon personality. As all this happens Oliver's sister Jessica comes to town, and starts to work a little in Myrnin's lab, she along with Monica are unfortunately murdered. Oliver and Amelie are also starting to get close in a romantic way. At Jessica's funeral, Myrnin's twin brother and fellow demon Raven shows himself and he is the one behind the deaths. Raven gets his ass kicked but Michael ends up dying...Here's another twist, Claire hears a voice inside her head and she is able to bring Michael back to life again! Woo! Raven being abit pissy about everything decides to kill Shane which leaves all the glass house members in shock and tears. (Oh and Claire and Myrnin had sex...Just to throw that in...before Shane died) Now we left the story off where Claire was lying on the sofa and the others were coming up with many plans. 'The voice' watches over Claire and claims they will meet soon. So guys have I gotten everything? Yep I think I have!

**Me: Ok guys! Here's this chapter, It's 3:10am, your all lucky im an insomniac!**

**Myrnin: Well it's about time!**

**Oliver: Great. Your back. **

**Me: Miss me babes?**

**Olver: No. **

**Myrnin: You missed me didn't you Oliver?**

**Oliver: No. **

**Amelie: Well I'm glad you have finally decided to grace us with your presence. **

**Claire: Lighten up Amelie?**

**Amelie: What did you just say girl?! (Glares)**

**Claire: You lighten up my day Amelie! (Backs away slowly)**

**Eve: Come on guys put the fangs away! **

**Marco: Yeah focus on me! I want attention! I haven't had any in months!**

**Shane: Am I still dead?**

**Myrnin: No one cares about you Shane. **

**Shane: Shut up before I lock you up in a tanning bed. **

**Micheal: Well its nice to have us all together again...I suppose. **

**Raven and Victor: Don't forget about us!**

**Raven: Oh my darling Amelie!**

**Amelie: Oh god no... **

**Victor: So we ready to get this chapter up and running?**

**Me: Yep I just got some people to thank! THANKYOU to everyone who has been understanding and stuck with this story it means a lot to me and I love you loads for it. Thankyou for all your reviews we are on 321 reviews and that is just brilliant. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Oh and there was something someone wanted to know...Yes Claire crying blood did happen in my story tears of blood xx**

**Myrnin: Thankyou to my fans...**

**Everyone: MYRNIN!**

**Myrnin: Sorry...Please enjoy and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire woke tucked up in her bed, the sun had just started to rise and Marco was sound asleep at the bottom of her bed. She slowly sat up, her eyes tear stained still, with a lot of effort Claire got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She slowly undressed herself, looking in the mirror she saw the state of her, red stains were down her face, she was pale, merging on the colour of snow. She could pass for a vampire queen at that moment. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soak into her skin, she was so consumed by the comfort of the shower that the tap on her should made her jump. She turned around to see Myrnin standing there, watching her, with a little smile on his face. Claire suddenly became conscious of the fact that she was naked and in the shower. Her face started to go red, Myrnin laughed as he noticed it.

"Don't be embarrassed my dear, Iv seen you naked before" he said playfully. Claire smiled but it was a weak effort. Myrnin frowned.

"May I join you?" Claire didn't know what to say, her heart started to beat ten times faster and her mind went to a blank.

"I'll take that as a yes then" he chuckled. She watched him slowly strip off and admired every bit of his body. She smiled, he was truly beautiful, she blushed even harder when she noticed Myrnin watching her watching him. She quickly looked away. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her back against his chest and kissed her neck. Claire let out a sigh, she felt so safe and happy in his arms, like nothing in the world could possibly go wrong.

"I hate seeing you sad" he whispered,

"I know" was all she could say. Myrnin turned her around so she was facing him and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was so gently that is gave her butterflies. He gently pushed her against the shower wall and kissed her again very gently, like she would break at any second. Claire felt him move his hands down her side, his left hand resting on her hip and his right hand moved down to her thigh. The touch sent sparks through Claire's body and she suddenly had an urgent need for him. Every part of him. She moved her hands up his chest, around his neck and then into his hair. A small moan came from them both. His hand gently moved round to her inner thigh, using his finger to rub gently pattens, teasing her. The kiss became harder and more urgent. Clinging on to each other, Myrnin picked Claire up as she wrapped her legs round his waist. A growl erupted from Myrnin and his fangs lowered. She kissed him harder, getting a thrill of excitement from seeing them and feeling them on her slips. She put his head down to her neck, where he kissed her and gently grazed her with his fangs, teasing, playing, sending excitement into Claire, she moaned even louder, not caring could hear them. Myrnin kissed again and she forced his head down onto her neck more, urging him...Urging him to bite her. He looked up at her,

"Please" she whispered, she let out a loud scream of pleasure as Myrnin's fangs had dug into Claire's skin and he started drinking slowly the same time he entered her.

**(Marco's P.O.V)**

Marco woke up on Claire bed, he felt awake and refreshed, he stretched himself out and looked around the room. There was no sign of Claire, he heard the shower running so he assumed she was having a shower. He jumped off her bed and left the room and walked down the hall to the stairs. As he passed the bathroom he heard moaning, his eyes widened as he realised it was Myrnin and Claire.

"Atleast I'm not in the room with them" he muttered to himself. He walked downstairs, it was quiet, he went into the living room. Amelie and Oliver were sitting on the sofa together watching a film. Oliver had his arm wrapped around Amelie and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Love is in the air" sang Marco as he jumped on the sofa to join them. Oliver growled in response.

"So what film is this?"

"Sex and the city" moaned Oliver. Amelie chuckled, clearly amused my Oliver's distaste of the film.

"Cute, so which one are you Oliver? Carrie? Samantha? Miranda? Or Charlotte?"

"Shouldn't you be chasing your own tail or something?" he snapped.

"Feisty! I think your a Samantha"

"You two stop it, your both annoying me!" snapped Amelie,

"What about you boss? I think your a Carrie"

"How am I a Carrie?"

"Well your the leader, You have also spent ages finding someone, Oliver's your Mr Big...well Mr small in this case..." suddenly Marco found himself flying across the room and landing in the chair opposite Oliver who had his famous death look on him. Marco growled and was about to attack, then Myrnin came down and saw the scene before him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the telly.

"Oh sexy and the city! Amelie why didn't you tell me?!" he almost screeched and joined Amelie and Oliver on the sofa.

"Your such a woman" said Oliver,

"Bitch please...I just enjoy a good film."

"Its awful!"

"Don't like it get out"

"I said that I think he's a Samantha" Marco pipped in, earning another glare. Myrnin laughed,

"No he can't be, he don't get sex enough!"

"Well atleast woman can sleep with me sober!"

"I just had sex with a sober woman!"

"Claire don't count!"

"Oh will you all just shut up!" shouted Amelie and hit them both round the head.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire dried herself off in her room, her heart rate had slowed down and her adrenaline and excitement from the shower had died down. She got out an old pair of shorts and a black vest top, she put her hair up in an untidy bun. She moved towards her door but stopped when something caught her eye. On her bed was a piece of paper. She picked it up, the hand writing was beautiful, she started to read it.

**As day turns to night, **

**I feel the bloodlust begin, **

**The craving burns crimson, **

**And reddens my skin. **

**Then I'm under a spell, **

**My senses are squealing, **

**And I need to be fed, **

**Before I can start healing. **

**So please share with me, **

**A little drop of your blood, **

**Which will cushion the pain, **

**And make me feel good. **

**Me: Well I'm going to leave it there as I need to go bed! **

**Myrnin: I enjoyed this chapter. **

**Claire: Stop doing this to me Saphy!**

**Oliver and Eve: We're off to be sick!**

**Amelie: Sex and the city? Really?**

**Me: Well I don't know what you like!**

**Victor: I'm disappointed! No me in this chapter.**

**Raven: And me!**

**Me: Get over it! Maybe the next one!**

**Michael: Guessing I was in bed with Eve then?! Could of atleast told everyone where we were!**

**Shane: Stop your bitchin! Atleast your alive!**

**Marco: You are all idiots. **

**Me: There is just no pleasing people!**

**Myrnin: Right then! REVIEW!**

**Oliver: Review or I WILL throw up all over Myrnin. **

**Eve: And ME!**

**Myrnin: Oh why me?!**

**Me: Better Review Guys! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Me: Thankyou for your reviews guys! **

**Myrnin: Yes thankyou! I would hate it if Oliver and Eve were sick on me!**

**Oliver: I would find it quite amusing. **

**Eve: I think it would be hilarious!**

**Myrnin: Yes well how funny would it be when I snap both your necks?!**

**Me: Calm down Myrnin! **

**Claire: Don't over react Myrnin...I'll get Bob. (Runs off to lab)**

**Amelie: Why do you all insist on fighting?**

**Myrnin: Everyones mean to me!**

**Shane: Atleast your alive!**

**Victor: Atleast your the main character!**

**Raven: Atleast you don't have yourself as a brother! God Myrnin I think I would rather Oliver sometimes!**

**Michael: Come on guys, I think Myrnin's about to cry. **

**Marco: Good. **

**Myrnin: I'm going to eat you one day Marco. **

**Marco: Have fun eating my hair. **

**Claire: Iv got Bob! **

**Myrnin: Well let him out the cage atleast! (Takes Bob out the cage)**

**Claire: I'm not holding a spider!**

**Bob: I really don't understand want you fear is Claire! I'm not going to hurt you. Do I look like I can?!**

**Silence...Everyone stares at Bob. **

**Bob: Guys? Hello...?**

**Eve: A talking spider...**

**Marco: I thought I was the only talking pet around here...**

**Amelie and Claire: Myrnin...What did you do?**

**Shane: Thats weird...**

**Victor: Iv seen weirder. **

**Raven: Not as bad as the talking python... **

**Oliver: I don't even want to know anymore. **

**Claire: How...?**

**Bob: Ask Saphy...**

**Myrnin: Aww SAPHY! You made Bob able to talk! I'm so happy!**

**Me: Might aswell, I thought we could go with some more weird shit. For the LOL's I might bring in a talking weed dealing unicorn...Cause I can. **

**Myrnin: Not the unicorn...Please don't. **

**Me: Hehe.. Well thankyou for the reviews guys and enjoy this chapter! Sorry for spelling and grammar. **

(Raven's P.O.V)

'What is it like to be in love? To have your whole being cling to someone like that. To die for them. To kill for them. Why is it that people are so foolish? Does love blind them...? Am I unlovable?' Raven sat and thought while starring down on the small town of Morganville, watching all the humans carry about on their day to day business. Watching couples get together, hug, kiss and hold hands and smile.

"Humans. Ran by their emotions and desires" he chuckled to himself.

"But isn't that what we do Raven? Let our desires and emotions control us?" Raven didn't even turn around to see who it was. He knew who it was and wasn't exactly happy about it.

"Who invited you?" spat Raven, refusing to look at the demon behind him.

"Don't be like that Raven. I'm here to make sure you don't break any of the rules."

"I'm a prince! I shall do as I wish!"

"Not when it risks our secret being exposed! Get what you want, whether its revenge or whatever it is your here for! But do not expose who we are or anything about us or you will suffer the punishment. Royal Prince or not. You will be punished." The air around him started to turn cold, cold enough for even a demon to feel it.

"You think your so powerful don't you?!" Venom laced his words, his eyes glowed but he still refused to turn around to look at the monster.

"I am Raven. Don't forget who I am or what I can do." The voice was cold and calm, so calm that it aggravated Raven even more.

"Oh how could I forget who you are Brother! The humans give you many names... Thanatos! Charon! Azrael! Shadowed Horseman! Dark Companion! Grey Walker! Death! You may be powerful and fathers favourite but I am more ruthless and I will stop at nothing to get what I want. Grim" and with that Raven leaped off the building and flew into the cloudy sky.

**(Shane's P.O.V)**

'So peaceful' sighed Shane, the feeling of safety and love was all around him.

"Shane" a soft whisper in Shane's ears caused him to open his eyes and jolt straight up. He looked around, no one was there. He shook his head then he heard it again.

"Shane...Follow my voice Shane...Follow my voice my dear" It was a woman's voice and Shane new for sure he had heard it.

"I can't get a break from the creepy things can I? Even here of all places!"

"Shane...Come Shane" the whisper started to fade. Shane got up, he was still floating, there was no ground where he was, by instinct he followed the voice into the light.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Look it's not working! Maybe we should try later" snapped Claire. Her and Myrnin had been working all day on getting some sort of power to come out of her. But nothing ever happened. Myrnin looking frustrated rubbed his face and stroked his hair back, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. This has just been to stressful" His face softened and he took her in his arms giving her a hug she couldn't escape from.

"It's fine. I know how this must be for you" he whispered and gently placed a small kiss on her forehead. Claire snuggled in closer to his chest, then someone entered and spoilt the nice moment.

"When you two are done with your cuddling could you please get on with some work?" snapped Oliver, obviously in one of his famous bad moods.

"I'm going to go and see Eve" said Claire, she gave Myrnin a small kiss on the cheek, glared at Oliver and left the lab and started a slow walk back to the glass house.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't get smart with me Myrnin. How are things going?" Snapped Oliver, clearly not in a good mood.

"But I am smart. So it's hard not to be smart as I am a genius and your not"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME MYRNIN!"

"Ok ok! Don't get snappy... Well how can I put this...We achieved...Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, rien, nichts, aon rud, niente, nihil, nimic, dim byd!"

"Was nothing in one language to boring for you?"

"Why not be abit more cultural with our language Oliver" Oliver just rolled his eyes in response.

"Look, I'm trying, its just that Claire shows no signs of power at all. I really don't understand it. I'm giving her a little break. I will run some more tests tomorrow."

"Fine" was all Oliver said and he stormed out the lab.

"You weak Myrnin." Came Victors voice.

"Oh shut up!".

**Me: Ok guys I need to leave it there for now! By the way updates will be slow as my Mum can be taken into hospital at any time now and I need to do a lot to help her and I'm also back at college!**

**Myrnin: Please review!**

**Oliver: Yes review, or I will have to take Myrnin's fangs and lock Marco in a cage.**

**Myrnin and Marco: …...**

**Me: I don't think their impressed. **

**Oliver: I honestly don't care. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Me: Hey guy's! I feel like I owe you all so much and I know it's been 4 months, I tried not to neglect this story but college work and the exams and 6 hours of revision every damn night and also my mothers health was all abit to much -.- but good news! I have 2 more exams this week then after a weeks holiday only two more and only 3 more weeks of college and I get a 2 month summer! I know I'm a pain in the ass but please forgive me? **

**Myrnin: I can't forgive you. **

**Oliver: No-one cares about you Myrnin. He's been crying in a corner for the past for months. **

**Amelie: I'm about ready to snap!**

**Marco: No-ones been feeding me! **

**Victor: I'm sick of that little mut moaning!**

**Raven: I'm sick of the crying!**

**Eve: I can't take this anymore...**

**Michael: I don't even know why I'm still here...**

**Shane: I'm going back to bed. **

**Claire: What am I doing with my life right now?**

**Myrnin: I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! (Bursts into more tears)**

**Bob: Poor Myrnin! **

**(Everyone looks at Bob) **

**Bob: What? You all forgot I could talk? **

**Marco: Can I eat it?**

**Myrnin: NOOOOOO!**

**Victor: Calm your tits Myrnin. **

**(Myrnin growls)**

**Oliver: I'm going to murder each of you individually and slowly it we don't get on with this god damn chapter!**

**Me: What's wrong with you?**

**Oliver: Life. **

**Amelie: I'll kick this off. Enjoy the chapter. Review. Also ignore the spelling and grammar mistakes. The dyslexic has a little trouble with it. **

**Me: (Dryly) Thanks Amelie... **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire walked slowly to the glass house, so much was going though her mind, it was like a hurricane of thoughts just constantly whizzing round her mind. How could all this be possibly? Surely there is some line between fantasy and reality? Maybe this is just all a bad dream? She thought back to the days where everything was well normal...for Morganville...The recent events had brought a whole new level of pure craziness. Shane was in her mind and she felt a pain in her heart, like a knife slowly cutting through, getting deeper and deeper. She was still hurt my his betrayal, but that didn't even seem to matter anymore. He was gone. She hadn't even tried bringing him back, she didn't know if she could even do that anymore. She missed how his big strong arms would wrap around her and she would know that everything would be ok. She started to feel a little guilty having this thoughts. She had Myrnin now, and he was fighting to keep her and protect her, even his split personality Victor. That scared her. A man with two personalities... it was scary how different they were from eachother. Myrnin was crazy and flamboyant, a genius and even though he could act heartless, he always cared to some extent. But Victor was someone entirely different, he was dangerous, a killer, someone who didn't care, a warrior, Myrnin's dark side. What would Myrnin be like if him and Victor became one? Would she still care about him? Lost in her thoughts she was at the Glass house in no time. She walked in and went into the living room where Eve and Michael sat, cuddled up. Eve had been crying again. She wasn't dressed in all her goth glory, she was still in her pyjamma's with her own pair of vampire bunny slippers, with tear stains running all down her face. Michael looked emotionless. It occurred to Claire that she hadn't had a chance to sit down and morn properly. Morn for her first love. She joined them on the couch, and cried.

**(Raven's P.O.V)**

"Who next shall I target?" Raven asked himself, the visit from Thanatos shook him up a little. He didn't want to kill someone as important to Claire as that Shane was, seeing as he wants Claire as his bride and her hating him to much would be a problem. Also damage to a possible sex life.

"Master." Raven heard the young girls voice. He turned to face his servant.

"Monica. I trust you bring news?"

"I have Master. I watched as Myrnin performed tests on Claire. She showned no hint of power Master."

"I see." Raven looked at Monica properly, and noticed how much she changed. From the pretty, popular girls to and girl who was pale, and was slowly loosing her hair, with blood shot eyes and her back hunched over. She was starting to look like that Gollum, except much more paler. He laughed to himself. The same thing was happening to all the his servants. He couldn't wait for Oliver to see the state of his beloved little sister.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Eve and Claire sat holding eachother, Michael had even started crying,

"I miss him" whispered Claire. She didn't care how much Shane had hurt her, she missed him. He was the first love.

"I know hun" whispered Eve, stroking Claire's hair as if she was a fragile cat.

"There has to be a way"

"What do you mean hun?"

"I brought Michael back, maybe I could bring Shane back?" Eve looked down and Claire, so did Michael, there eye's full of concern and pain.

"It's to dangerous Claire, plus you said yourself that your not showing any hint of power again." said Michael.

"But I can try. Come on guys! I don't want to give up. We're a family, and it doesn't matter about the stuff that happened between us. He's one of us, a member of this house! We need to try! I need to try. I did it for you Michael, maybe, if I'm put in the moment, I could do it again" she begged, she wanted them to say yes, to go rushing down to the morgue and try. A part of her felt like this could work.

"But what about Raven? He's after you and the more you show what ever power you have the more he will want you" said Eve.

"I know, but it's worth it, when I saved Michael I heard that voice of that woman. Maybe she could help me again" they all looked at eachother and Michael sighed.

"Your not going to back down are you?"

"No."

"That's the Claire we know and love" said Eve. Claire smiled and shot right up.

"Right. Let's get going" they split off to get ready. Claire went into her room and got some old clothes out. A pair of black skinny jeans and a white vest top, she threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her back pack and started storing weapons in it. She met Michael and Eve down stairs and they had down exactly the same with the weapons. Claire raised an eyebrow and Eve with the giant crossbow in her arms.

"Just in case we get a show from bird boy. I like abit of pigeon shooting." That was the old Eve, being sarcastic and joking around. She believed in Claire, and by the look on Michael's face, so did he. They were relying on her. Shane was aswell.

"I'm going to save you" she whispered and they set off in Eve's big black hearse to the morgue.

When they arrived they went though the back, so they wouldn't cause any alarm, especially since Eve was walking around with a giant crossbow. The walked through many halls and doors, not really sure where they were going. Claire just had a sense of where to go and she followed it, The turned in to a room where a body lay in the middle of the room covered by a white sheet.

"This is it" she whispered.

"You sure?" asked Eve.

"Positive" Claire walked over to the body and slowly removed the sheet. She nearly burst out crying with what she saw. Shane's body was in ruins. Eve fell into Michael's arm in tears. Claire slowly tried to compose herself.

"Stay cool guys. I have this from here. Make sure no-one enters or disturbs me please." They nodded and waiting outside the door. Claire looked down at the body before her, and the stabbing in her heart came back with a vengeance.

"I'm going to save you" she whispered. She took his hand and slowly bent down and placed her lips on his and kissed him. Pouring everything she had in her into the kiss.

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

A bright light came from the room, it was incredible. It made her relax and feel at peace. She had hope. Hope that Claire could do this, she knew she could.

"I think it's working!" Said Michael. Barely able to contain his happiness.

"We're getting our bro back!" smiled Eve. But the happiness was soon cut short. The lights all went out and a growl erupted from the hallway. Eve turned and aimed the crossbow down the hall, Michael was on full attack mode. The growl erupted again and Eve felt something brush up against her leg. She looked down to see Marco, his eye's glowing and he looked like he was about to flip out.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"A soul collector." replied Marco, his tiny body shaking with anger and adrenaline.

"How do we kill it?" asked Michael.

"We don't. We need to give Claire enough time, once the powerful light emits more it should scare it away. But in till then, we fight." Eve nodded.

"What does it want?" growled Michael.

"It's here as a minion of Raven and to also collect Shane's lost soul."

"Well's this bastard ain't getting nothing!" said Eve, ready to fire her crossbow. She saw a shadow creep round the corner, fear instantly sparked within her, but she didn't let it overcome her. The shadow was long, the arms of the creature were extremely long, it looked unnatural. It's ugly face then turned round the corner, it was bold and had a pure white face with big black holes where the eyes were and a mouth which looked like it had been sown up.

"Oh my god" whispered Eve.

"Let's go!" shouted Marco, and the cute little puppy turn into some giant wolf like creature and went in for the attack, followed by Michael, then Eve.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Shane? Shane?" Claire called out Shane's name, but no answer came. This place she was in was strange, she was just floating, not sure how to move. She looked around, but there was nothing.

"Shane?!" she screamed. But still no answer. Tears started to fall.

"I don't know how to do this" she whispered, and started to slowly loose hope.

"Claire?" that soft woman's voice spoke gently behind Claire. She slowly turned around and was met by the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had Myrnin's dark hair but it fell down to her waist and there were slight curls to it. Her eye's were different though, she had deep green eyes and she looked perfect, he pale skin looked natural and her kind expression made her look more like an angel.

**Me: Well I think that's a good little place to leave it for the next chapter. I will hopefully update by the weekend or sometime next week! **

**Myrnin: There was lack of me in this chapter. **

**Claire: The attention doesn't always have to be on you!**

**Oliver: Before an irritating argument starts, please review this chapter or I will eat Bob and make Myrnin watch.**

**Myrnin:...**

**Me: Cruel! Also I would appreciate it if you all checked out my own story on Wattpad! /Saphyy if the link dont show properly then it is on my profile! My story is called Black butterflies and it's the very first story I have ever properly wrote. I have just put it up now :) x Please read and review guys! **


	28. Chapter 27

**Me: Hey everyone! Thankyou for the reviews :) Please follow me on twitter, I follow back. I'm trying to get my stuff known to people as I really want to write books and become a successful author. Iv just started on Wattpad as well so all your support would be fantastic! All links are on my profile :) x**

**Myrnin: WHERE'S BOB?!**

**Oliver: Calm down! I haven't eaten him yet...**

**Myrnin: YET?!**

**Oliver: I'm holding him hostage.**

**Myrnin: Why?! **

**Oliver: Because I can!**

**Me: What are your demands?**

**Oliver: Not much really. Just load more of reviews and I will let him go. **

**Me: Greedy!**

**Amelie: I feel like my presence in this story has gone, I wish for a much more bigger part! **

**Victor: Oh shut up! **

**Raven: Don't talk to my love like that!**

**Amelie: I'm leaving. **

**Raven: I'll come with you my love!**

**Amelie: STAY AWAY FROM ME!**

**Eve: Some people just can't take a hint. **

**Shane: So there's a chance I'm returning?**

**Michael: Yeah bro!**

**Marco: Oh joy... **

**Shane: Come on Marco, you know you want me back. **

**Marco: Only to bite and pee on. **

**Shane: ….**

**Claire: Anyone seen Myrnin?**

**Oliver: Yeah, he's sitting in the corner crying because I have taken Bob hostage. **

**Myrnin: You monster! **

**Claire: Myrnin sort yourself out! There's been an explosion in the lab! **

**Myrnin: There's always an explosion Claire. **

**Claire: Yes but your vampire bunny slippers are burning!**

**Myrnin: WHAT?!**

**(Claire and Myrnin run off to save the slippers) **

**Eve: Because that's what everyone worries about. **

**Marco: What?**

**Eve: Vampire bunny slippers. **

**Shane: I know how he feels, I cried when my flamingo slippers burnt. **

**Oliver: I'm surrounded by idiots. **

**Victor: Your one of them. **

**Michael: I'm going to introduce the story before this escalates!**

**Please do enjoy the story, and review and please ignore and grammar and spelling mistakes :) (Blows a kiss) **

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

Eve got smashed into the side of the wall, the creature growled, she sucked up the pain and turned around, she grabbed her crossbow which she dropped during the fight. Michael lunged at the creature and sunk his teeth into its neck and stabbed a knife through its chest. The creature cried out in pain. Marco then lunged and gripped onto the head of the soul collector with his teeth. It screamed out, it sounded like nails slowly scratching a white board. Eve focused and picked up her crossbow, aimed, then fired. The arrow went straight thought it's right eye and black blood started oozing out of it.

"Gross" muttered Eve. The soul collector started wiggling out of Michael's and Marco's hold.

"How long is she going to be?" shouted Michael. His eye's had turned to its shade of red and he had taken quite a beating aswell.

"Not long, the lights getting stronger, this thing is getting weaker!" Growled Marco. Eve looked back down the hall and Marco was right, Claire's light was slowly getting brighter and advancing towards them.

"AHHHH!" Eve spun back around just in time to duck out the way of a flying Marco and Michael, they both smacked into the walls. The creature started to slowly advance down to Eve.

"How dare you not invite us to the party!" Eve turned around to see Myrnin, Amelie and Oliver there, all geared up and ready for a fight.

"Slow back-up" she teased.

"Sorry, we had to wait for Myrnin to pick a suitable outfit" said Amelie, Eve laughed. Myrnin was dressed very normal except the bright red hightops she had made Claire get him for christmas. He was dressed in black and looked like he should be in the matrix, so did Oliver and and Amelie. Eve had to admit it. They looked badass.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Who are you?" asked Claire, completely mesmerized by the woman who stood before her.

"There's no time for that now little one, you want to bring Shane back yes?"

"Yes!" Claire felt her heart beat increase, she knew this was going to work.

"Ok well we must be quick little one, your friends are in danger. I need you to make a choice though." Claire didn't like the sound of that, nothing good ever came out of making choices with supernatural beings.

"What choice?"

"Shane managed to hurt Raven, causing abit of his blood to slip into Shane. We can't guarantee that Shane will return back to life as a human..." Claire's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening, Shane would hate not being human, but she couldn't just leave him. Would he hate her? What will he come back as? If he's a vampire Shane would just break down.

"So the choice is Claire, leave Shane to rest or bring him back to fight along side you as a demon."

**(Oliver's P.O.V)**

Myrnin went crashing into Oliver, while Amelie dived into the attack and got thrown back against the wall.

"I don't think he likes us" shouted Amelie,

"We need to keep going, Claire will be ready soon!" shouted Marco while he ran towards the strange creature.

"Myrnin...It's show time" said an all to familiar voice and it came from Myrnin himself. Myrnin crashed down to his knee's and started shaking.

"I think Victor's about to make an appearance!" shouted Eve.

"Lovely..." muttered Oliver.

"Not happy to see me Oliver? Considering I'm about to save your pale asses" Oliver just growled in response. Everyone watched as Victor created a weapon out of thin air. It looked like a samurai, it had a very detailed design which wrapped around the whole samurai. Oliver watched as Victor slashed the creature, he was graceful and hit the creature each time he swung the blade. Oliver watched in admiration but also felt jealous. This man he was watching fight was also Myrnin to an extent. The trap door spider. The fool who he had always underestimated. Oliver hated to admit it but the man he was watching was a warrior.

"IS SHE READY?!" shouted Oliver.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

"Have you made your choice Claire?" the womans voice was gentle and calming.

"Yes" she whispered, she held her head down, tears falling down her face which got lost in the void beneath them as they dripped from her face.

"I choose to bring Shane back!" she shouted, the tears falling faster.

"Very well child. It is done." she vanished and Shane was standing in front of her.

"Claire?" he smiled at her and she ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Iv brought you back" she whispered. The world they were in slowly vanished in till they were both stood in the middle of the morgue room hugging eachother. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Your back" she smiled, he smiled right back at her.

"I'm back" Claire took in his appearance, he was fully healed and looked just like he always had.

"What's this light?" Claire had only just realised the bright light surrounding them.

"I don't know" she whispered. Shane took her hand and the left the room and walked into the fight in the hallway.

**(Eve's P.O.V)**

Victor was handling this well, the creature couldn't even get a hit on him. Everyone went into the fight again, this time feeling much more confident. Eve picked up her crossbow but as she was about to fire it the light from Claire engulfed them all. It was amazing, she couldn't see anything but she was no longer scared and she felt at peace. The soul collector screamed in pain. Eve covered her ears from the dreadful sound. The screaming stopped and everyone turned around. There they were. Claire and Shane.

**Me: I'm going to leave it there as I need to go and do my Law revision for tomorrows exam :( **

**Shane: Yeah baby I am back!**

**Oliver: The joy. **

**Eve: I wonder how the bunny slippers are.**

**Myrnin: They are perfectly safe. **

**Oliver: I'll make sure they burn next time. **

**Myrnin: NO! Give me Bob back?!**

**Oliver: I will when we get reviews! **

**Me: You heard him, Myrnin's going to be sulking about Bob in till the next chapter now... Ok like I said earlier follow me on twitter and wattpad :) links are on the profile guys! REVIEW please :) for Bob's sake and for whats left of Myrnin's sanity!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Me: Hey everyone! Ok before I start I have posted a one-shot called Myrnin's heatbreak (love sex magic) basically we jump back to the past of Myrnin and Raven and Myrnin's first love Sarah and what happened. It quite sad but I thought it would make a nice little touch :) Ok so I have some people to thank! Myrnin take it away!**

**Myrnin: Ok big thank-you's to cheesepuffzapper for the great reviews and for being the first reviewer on Myrnin's heartbreak! Also thankyou to An Avid Reader Forever for always reviewing this story and for also reading and reviewing Black butterflies on fanfiction :) another thanks to XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, Vampswols4L, Vampiresforever900, Racquel96 and Greenhorsefan! **

**Oliver: Stop thanking people and just get on with it!**

**Me: Only showing my gratitude you muppet! **

**Oliver: Call me that again and I will tare out your throat!**

**Myrnin: Let's get to the read point!**

**Eve: Which is?**

**Myrnin: GIVE ME BOB BACK?! **

**Amelie: He's just a spider Myrnin. **

**Myrnin: No he's not! He's also my best friend. **

**Claire: Thought I was your besty? **

**Myrnin: Claire my dear you know the spider means more to me (Winks) **

**(Claire blushes) **

**Shane: Stop flirting! This isn't the story! **

**Victor: Loosing your girl Collins?**

**Shane: Oh don't you bloody start!**

**Michael: Bro calm down, lets not rage. **

**Oliver: You all irritate me. **

**Raven: Oh stop whining like a little bitch Oliver!**

**Marco: Let's all admire my cuteness!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Myrnin: Just give me Bob back!**

**Oliver: Not a chance you fool. **

**Myrnin: Your mums a fool. **

**Eve: Come on guys, lets not bring mothers into this. **

**Me: I'm just going to kick off the story! Enjoy, I own nothing except for the characters I made up! Also please ignore the grammar and spelling! You know the drill by now guys! :) **

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

Myrnin felt Victor starting to give control back to Myrnin, he took a deep breath and he was back to normal. All wounds from the fight had healed. He turned around to see Claire and Shane standing hand in hand, he felt heart give a small twist of hurt, but he pushed it back and walked up to Claire and gave her a big hug, which thankfully she returned.

"I'm glad your ok" he whispered in her ear gently so only she could hear it.

"I did it, I brought him back" she whispered back, happiness in her voice and in her eyes. Myrnin let go of Claire and turned to Shane.

"Glad you back" he said with little emotion as possible.

"Good to be back, so I leave you all for what? A day or two and everything's gone to shit!" he joked, Claire smiled up at him and Myrnin felt himself become increasingly jealous. He pushed it to the side, he felt ashamed of himself for kind of hating this wonderful moment of Claire's. Eve and Michael ran up to him wrapping him in hugs and Claire joined in. The members of the Glass house were officially back together. Amelie and Oliver slowly walked towards everyone, hand in hand.

"Welcome back Shane" said Amelie with a small smile on her face. Oliver just nodded to Shane.

"I'm so happy you came back" said Claire and wrapped him in another hug which felt like a knife going through Myrnin's heart.

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Everyone was sat in the glass house, they all sat there with a sense of accomplishment, they felt like that had finally scored a point against Raven.

"Well Claire, you really are amazing" said Shane, smiling at her from across the room. She smiled back at him and felt Myrnin tense beside her. She looked over to him and he smiled at her, but something didn't seem right about it.

"Well I can't take all the credit from this" she laughed and Eve and Michael smiled at her. Eve was sat in Michael's lap laughing, it had been a while since Claire had seen Eve this happy and Michael. Amelie sat on the armchair across the room while Oliver was on the phone to someone.

"I must admit Claire, it is an incredible talent" she sounded sincere and impressed. Ever since stuff went wrong Amelie started showing a much more human side to her, these moments you had to remember, one everything was better she would go back to being the ice queen of Morganville, so Claire took time to enjoy the appreciation she was getting.

Everyone was laughing and talking and Marco was fast asleep in the middle of the floor snoring away, she smiled down at him. She wondered how she was going to tell Shane the news. This slowly spoilt her happy moment. How was she going to manage to tell any of them that Shane was now a demon. She looked at everyone's happy faces and decided to just forget it for the time being. No-one needed to know right now, everyone was enjoying the small victory of a long battle.

"Are you ok?" came Myrnin's gentle voice in her ear.

"Yes, I'm just tired" she whispered back.

"Want to go bed?"

"Not yet, I want to spend a little longer with everyone" she took Myrnin's hand and placed a small kiss on it. He smiled at her, but something told her that his heart weren't in it. She stood up and walked over to Shane and sat beside him.

"How you feeling?" she asked, still finding it hard to believe that he was actually here with her.

"I feel good, better than good actually, I feel amazing!" he gave her a dazzling smile and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's all thanks to you" he whispered and she felt so happy in that moment. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek for a good-night. She walked back over to Myrnin and also gave him a kiss but gently on the lips.

"Night" she whispered,

"Don't you want me to come with you?" he looked a little hurt.

"I do but I just want to rest on my own for a little while, I need to do some thinking and just sleep" she smiled, trying to reassure him, but it didn't work. He just nodded and let her go. She said night to everyone else and slowly walked up to her bedroom, she walked into her room and lay on her bed. Thinking deeply about many things, how was she going to tell Shane? Who was that woman? Most importantly who was she? Or better yet, what was she? The thoughts just continued to swirl round and round and she was no closer to finding an answer. She started to feel herself drifting off to sleep but was shot wide awake by the feeling of a presence in her room. She opened to eyes to a man that looked exactly like Myrnin peering down at her.

"Raven" she whispered.

"Hello my love"

**(Marco's P.O.V)**

Marco shot up, his eye's wide, something was wrong, something was very very wrong. He sniffed and could smell something foul and evil coming from upstairs. He started growling and everyone turned to look at him. Myrnin shot up understanding the warning and ran to Claire's room and super vampire speed, followed by everyone else. Marco ran into Claire's room growling and ready to wolf up to fight. But there was no-one to fault, no-one in the room at all. Claire had gone. He had taken her. Marco sniffed around the room for some clothes and bumped into Myrnin. He knelt on the floor in tears.

"He's done it again" he cried.

**Me: Right, I'm going to leave it there so I can start the next bit for Black butterflies! Hope you all enjoyed it and please review and visit me on wattpad! :) xx **


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey: Hey everyone! New chapter to black butterflies is up on Wattpad, if you haven't checked it out yet please do and recommend to people :) It's really late and I need to go bed, got college in the morning -.- so...NO ARGUING!**

**Myrnin: Bloody hell! Calm your tits. **

**Me: They are perfectly calm. **

**Eve: No need to shout at us. **

**Me: Just getting the message across. **

**Oliver: What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?**

**Me: I'll kill you off in a very embarrassing way. **

**Amelie: How dare you tell me what to do?**

**Me: It's simple, you argue you die in the story. **

**Marco: She won't do anything to me, I'm adorable. **

**Me: If you don't shut up I'll shave your fur!**

**Claire: Grouchy! **

**Me: Don't test me. **

**Shane: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin. **

**Me: Correction, I want to go back into that coffin to sleep. **

**Michael: Let's not push it dude. **

**Victor: Can I please have some attention put on me in this chapter? **

**Raven: Don't be so selfish! **

**Me: Just shut up all of you! **

**Everyone: …...**

**Me: Good! Well please enjoy and you guys all know the drill by now :) Inspiration for this chapter came from the song Creeping into my soul by Cryoshell. **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire woke up, her whole body ached. She tried to move but was stopped by the chains that tied her down to what felt like a bed. She pulled desperately on the chains, but it was no good, she had chains round her feet and wrists. She looked around but it was too dark, she felt blind, there was nothing to be seen. Her breathing increased as she started to panic.

"Calm down Claire." A womans voice came from the darkness, she had never heard it before, but it was menacing and Claire knew that this wasn't good.

"Who are you?!" she shouted, trying to sound menacing but failing badly.

"Such an attitude, I have no idea why Myrnin is so obsessed with you..." Claire felt a cold hard hand swipe across her face, she cried out in pain.

"Why are you doing this? Where's Raven?" her voice was weak, she was scared and whoever this person was was intent on causing her a lot of pain.

"Raven's busy right now, and well because I can. I don't really like it when a stupid perfect girl like you comes along and captures the heart of one of my men." The woman slapped her cold hard hand across Claire's face again, this time adding her nails. Claire cried out again in pain.

"Oh shut up. Honestly! What that man see's in you I will never know!" This time the woman slammed her foot into Claire's stomach. Claire yelped and coughed up blood.

"You weak." the woman's foot slammed into Claire again. Claire screamed.

"PLEASE STOP!" tears were running down her face, she couldn't control her sobs. The woman laughed, it was a nasty, evil laugh, Claire listened to the foot steps of the woman as she circled the bed Claire was chained to.

"Who a-re yo-u?" she couldn't catch her breath properly and her words were coming out as stutters.

"Let me tell you a little story, hundreds and hundreds of years ago, I met a man, he was such a gentleman yet there was something dark a mysterious about him. We fell in love and he revealed to me that he was a demon, but this mysterious man also had a dark, evil, very sexy twin brother and well I fell for him to, I just couldn't decide between the two, I wish I could have had both. But you see Claire, I'm from a society where status and power is essential, the other brother had the makings of a leader, and he said he was destined to become a king, plus I liked him more"

"Your..."

"Don't interrupt me!" she slapped Claire again again, this time Claire cried out again, more blood coming from her mouth.

"I didn't realise how much the first brother loved me, he was even going to propose on me, I didn't think he would ever catch me and his brother, but he did, oh I will never forget that day...that day I died..."

"Sarah" Another slap went across Claire's face, she had no more voice to cry out, she just let out a small little sob.

"Clever girl, Myrnin always did like clever girls"

"What are you going to do with me?" her voice came out as barely a whisper. Claire felt Sarah come closer and felt a warm breath come close to her ear.

"I'm going to torture you, then I'm going to rip you apart, limb by limb and leave you for Myrnin to find." Claire felt a flash of instant panic.

"Raven won't let you do that" she knew it was stupid to say but it was the only thing she had. Sarah's foot slammed onto Claire' face this time, she felt her nose crack and she let out a scream.

"Shut up! You think your so special! Raven don't care about you, he wants your powers, which can easily be done through consuming your soul which holds your powers!"

"Raven wants to marry me" she choked out, it was another stupid thing to say, but she had to hope that Sarah wouldn't be stupid enough to anger Raven.

"How dare you! I AM HIS BRIDE! He would never want to marry someone as dirty and disgusting as you! You ugly bitch!" she slapped Claire repeatedly, Claire wanted to cover her face but couldn't due to the chains. She silently prayed for someone to help her.

Claire felt like she had been trapped for years, but it most likely had only been a few hours. She had lost the power to talk or even move. She wanted to die, to get away from this pain. Sarah kept hurting her, she had hurt Claire so much that Claire couldn't even feel anything anymore.

"You think your something special" Sarah kept shouting at her and insulting her. Claire had ran out of tears to cry, she just lay, silently hoping that it will all just be over soon. Claire had passed out earlier from the pain but Sarah had managed to wake her back up. It was a hopeless situation, Claire couldn't fight anymore. She started to slowly slip off into more darkness.

"What are you doing?!" came a strong male voice which was filled with anger.

"Torturing her, want to join me baby?" Claire heard a scream and the sound of someone hitting a wall. Within seconds Claire was being unchained and carried out the room into a blinding light.

"Keep your eye's closed" whispered the voice. Whoever this was, Claure was thankful.

Claire woke up in another bed, this time there were no chains and no darkness. Claire looked around, still unable to move so she gently moved her head to look around. It was a medieval styled bedroom. Claire tried to sit up but her body didn't agree with it.

"Don't move, you've been badly hurt" it was male voice again and this time Claire knew exactly who is was.

"Raven" she whispered as he walked over to her. He sat down at the side of the bed. He looked at her and slowly brought his hand to her face.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and leaned down and gently kissed her.

**Me: Ok well I'm going to leave it there cause I really need to sleep! Lol goodnight all!**

**Night guys? Anyone?**

**Bob: Night!**

**Me: Where is everyone?**

**Bob: Hiding because you was being mean. **

**Me: Wimps! **


	31. Chapter 30

**Me: 400 REVIEWS! Oh my gosh! Thank-you all so much! This has literally made my night. To have this kind of response is amazing! I actually love you all! **

**Myrnin: Wow, guess my sexiness is paying off!**

**Oliver: Don't flatter yourself. **

**Amelie: Team effort Myrnin. **

**Marco: Let's face it guys, it's all about my cuteness. **

**Myrnin: No...there is nothing cute about you.**

**Claire: Don't be mean to Marco!**

**Myrnin: Sorry my dear. (smiles gently at Claire)**

**Shane: Don't smile at my girl like that!**

**Myrnin: Bite me!**

**Michael: Can't we all just get along and celebrate?**

**Eve: Where is the love guys?!**

**Raven: The only love here is the love I have for Amelie!**

**Amelie: Oh god... **

**Victor: Take the bloody hint Raven. **

**Bob: Hi guys! Wow 400 reviews!**

**Oliver: Great, its the spider. **

**Bob: Don't get pissy with me Oliver. OH AND EVERYONE SAPHY HAS WROTE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT ME! PLEASE READ!**

**Marco: I want to chase it! (Starts chasing Bob)**

**Myrnin: LEAVE BOB ALONE!**

**Me: Right, so thank-you all so much for the 400 reviews! I love reading all your reviews, they put a smile on my face every day :) x **

**Oliver: You know the drill. **

**Myrnin: I'll drill your mum!**

**Everyone:...**

**Oliver: Was there any need?**

**Eve: Enjoy the chappy guys!**

**Myrnin: I fulfilled all your Mums needs!**

**Victor: BURN!**

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Raven's lips were gently and sweet, Claire felt herself getting lost in the kiss, but sense caught onto her and she pulled away. Raven looked hurt but he quickly masked it up.

"Why did you take me?" she need to completely change the topic. She shouldn't of let that happen, she shouldn't of enjoyed it...

"Your powerful and I want you, so I took you. Plus I knew it would hurt my brother"

"How could you be so cruel? What's going on with Sarah? Myrnin thinks she's dead!" Claire felt the anger slowly start to boil up inside of her.

"Sarah wanted to be with me, him killing her was unexpected, so when he left her body after days of mourning over her I brought her back to life and made her my wife. I regret it to be honest, she's what you humans would say...a pain in the ass..."

"Well clearly she was worth hurting your own brother!" the words came out bitterly. This man before her looked exactly like Myrnin, except the eyes and the horrible personality.

"Oh please, he was turning into a soppy fool!"

"He was in love!"

"We are demons, we do not love, I convinced Sarah I loved her, like a fool she believed me." Claire turned away from him, she couldn't look at him.

"Why did you save me? Why did you kiss me like that?"

"I saved you because I needed you and kissed you because I could. Your going to be my new wife Claire. Whether you like it or not!" he stormed out of the room, leaving Claire to cry in the bedroom, she curled up and cried herself into sleep.

**(Sarah P.O.V)**

"How dare you do that to me?!" she hit Raven, tears falling down her face.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!"

"Oh shut up Sarah, your voice is getting annoying" her face fell and a tear escaped.

"I'm your wife."

"Your just some power crazy whore Sarah." the words hurt her and he knew it.

"So you do want to marry her then? Do you love her Raven?!"

"Oh please just shut up woman! I need her for her powers and plus she's less bloody annoying then you are. You act like I'm such a terrible person but you were the one going behind Myrnin's back with me. You knew what you was getting yourself into by marrying me, I didn't lie to you about anything. Now I'm bored of you so why don't you go running back to Myrnin, after all you are the reason why he got so messed up to the point he developed a split personality. Go see if he will have you back, I doubt it, no-one wants damaged goods!" and with that Raven walked out leaving Sarah in the room on her own in tears. He was right, she had known what she was getting herself into, she was obsessed with power at the time and thought that she could change Raven just like she did Myrnin. She sunk to her knee's, wishing so much that Raven would of just left her for dead instead of making her immortal.

**(Myrnin's P.O.V)**

"He took her, he took her, he FUCKING took her!" Myrnin paced up and down the living room of the glass house. Ignoring the looks he received from everyone else, his blood was boiling, his body was shaking, he was blood thirsty. It all brought back to many memories, more than he could handle. He felt himself slipping away, he couldn't focus, he felt like he was loosing his mind all over again and he needed Claire to pull him back.

"Let's try and figure out where Raven is hiding, then we can put a plan into action. It can't be far away from Morganville right?" cam Shane's voice. Myrnin turned and glared at him, slowly advancing on him.

"No Shane, Raven could be anywhere. We are demons, we can get where we want whenever we bloody want!"

"Look Myrnin, I get it ok, we are all worried about Claire. But strap on a pair and fucking calm down, atleast I'm coming up with a plan instead of pacing up and down the room!" Shane's voice roared across the room. It even made Oliver flinch a little. Myrnin slowly approached Shane and smelt him.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" screeched Shane, sounded like a girl who had just seen a spider.

"You don't smell...human..." Myrnin took a step back and closely inspected Shane. There were a few changes which you would barely notice. Shane had become slightly paler, his eyes had a reddish tint to them and he looked more built.

"What you on about?" his voice sounded nervous and his face was disbelieving.

"Claire brought you back, but not as a human..."

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire took a slow intake of breath, the smell of the flowers overwhelmed her. The meadow was beautiful, her bare feet on the grass while flowers surrounded her. A mixture of daisy's, daffodils, and lily's, it was pure beauty. She looked down at herself, she was wearing a white gown that clung to her body. She didn't want to leave this beautiful place, it was so peaceful and she felt safe.

"Claire?" Claire turned around to see Myrnin.

"Myrnin?" he looked relieved and tired.

"I need you to help me, you need to help me find where you are Claire!" his voice was urgent and strained. He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked into his eyes and smiled, but she didn't get a smile in return.

"Claire please, this is serious" his voice took on a tone of desperation.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Myrnin lowered his lips to her ears and whispered,

"One day my love" he pulled back and placed a gently kiss on her for-head. She sighed and looked back up at him,

"What do I need to do?"

"Tell me what kind of room your in"

"It's medieval styled" Myrnin looked thoughtful for a second,

"Anything else?"

"Well I was in this really dark room, tied up with chains..." Myrnin's eye's widened.

"When your in the medieval styled room, is it hot?" Claire thought about it, she had been to busy crying, sleeping and thinking of escape plans to even notice the heat of the place.

"It's pretty warm..."

"Ok. Whatever you do, do not leave the room on your own, do not look outside, just stay where you are and do as Raven says. I'm coming to get you!" Myrnin started to pull away but Claire pulled him back.

"I have something to tell you" she whispered, she needed to tell him about Sarah, she didn't want to as she could already imagine his heartbreak.

"Not now, tell me later, my top priority is you." and then he was gone.

**Me: Sorry this took so long to get uploaded, Iv been really busy and just haven't had the time to site down and write. **

**Bob: REVIEW! And also please check out Bob's day out! **

**Myrnin: (Blow's kiss to the fangirls) **


	32. Chapter 31

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Myrnin: Good evening! **

**Oliver: Why did you have to return?**

**Me: Because I'm the writer...**

**Myrnin: Don't be such a sour puss Oliver! This chapter is for Clyrnin4ever for her to read on her flight as promised :) **

**Claire: Also thank-you everyone for the reviews and support, It means a lot to us. **

**Bob: Thank you all you guys aswell for reading the story all about me :) another one will be on its way soon titled 'Bob's hot date!' so look out for it :) **

**Victor: So can we please get into this chapter now...**

**Raven: Can I marry Amelie:**

**Amelie: NO! **

**Eve: Raven give it a rest!**

**Shane: Your getting abit desperate. **

**Michael: Not a good look dude. **

**Marco: Let him carry on, it's amusing.**

**Raven: Amelie will be mine!**

**Myrnin: Oh shut up!**

**Oliver: All of you just shut up! One more person talks and I will eat them! Ok! You guys know the drill, read and review and enjoy! **

**Myrnin: Oliver's a faggit. **

**Oliver: I'm going to kill you... **

**(Claire's P.O.V)**

Claire woke back up in the medieval styled room she was trapped in. She knew two things, she was going to be saved but Myrnin's heart was going to shatter on the process. She rolled over and a tiny tear escaped from her eyes.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

"There's nothing you can do Claire" the voice came from behind Claire, it wasn't allowed voice, but it was deep. Claire rolled over to see a black spider just sitting on the pillow next to her.

"BOB?!" she screeched and leaped out the bed.

"Calm down! You act like you've never seen a spider talk before!" Claire just stared at the gobby little spider.

"Oh so you can handle a talking dog and not a talking spider? Jeez Claire, thanks."

"S-s-orry..." She managed to stutter.

"I guess you want to know why I'm here?" Claire just nodded and Bob sighed.

"I followed you, I tend to leave the lab every now and then when Myrnin's not looking, and I ended up in the glass house to before you were taken. I followed you to make sure you would be ok." Despite the craziness of the situation Claire smiled, she had always been abit scared of Bob, but the fear started going away, probably because she was actually having a conversation with him...

"Now I guess your wondering why I can talk?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Myrnin?"

"No actually, I don't really know either to be honest, Iv always been able to talk but only to other creatures, not humans, vampires and whatever else..."

"So how come I can talk to you then?"

"Claire, I'm a spider, I don't know everything!" Claire just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the bed.

"Bob, what are we going to do? Myrnin's going to be destroyed when he finds out the truth" Bob slowly crawled onto her lab, if Claire wasn't able to talk to him she might of freaked out and swiped him off, but she found some sort of comfort in having Bob with her.

"He's going to face it sooner or later" Claire looked into Bob's many eyes and smiled.

"For a spider your pretty wise!"

"Iv been living in a lab with a mad man, one of us needs to be sane" that made Claire laugh.

"Hey Bob? Do you know where we are?" Claire mind jumped back to when Myrnin had told her not to look outside.

"I have an idea..."

"Is it bad?"

"Yes...very bad..." Claire held out her hand and Bob crawled on to it, she lifted up Bob up and gently stroked his back.

"Your getting bigger" she laughed.

"Yeah, that mad man and his experiments and the constant feeding"

"He loves you to bits"

"I know he does" she imagined if she could see Bob smiling, he would be smiling right now.

"So, shall we sit here and wait or shall we make a move on our own?" she knew that Myrnin wanted her to stay in the room but she couldn't just sit there while everyone else came to rescue her, she needed to make some effort atleast.

"Sure, put me on your shoulder" Claire did as instructed, she placed Bob gently on her should and stood up and tried the door.

"He left it unlocked..." whispered Bob.

"We've got nothing to loose" said Claire and walked out the door. There was a long narrow corridor, the type of hall way you get in one of them old classic horror films. The walls were painted crimson and there were black doors all the way down the hall leading to unknown rooms.

"Claire, let me warn you, there are some things down here...that are not exactly nice to look at" Claire took in a deep breath and Bob's warning.

"Are we in hell?" she knew the answer but wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it spoken out loud.

"Yes" Claire felt her heart start to race.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I was as shocked as you, I guess this was Myrnin's old home. Ask him to explain everything to you later" Claire nodded and started walking down the corridor, it was getting warmer as she walked, Claire slowly started sweating. At the end of the narrow hall way was a big black door.

"We might aswell" said Bob. Claire mustered some courage and opened the door, the door led to another narrow hall way.

"It's like a labyrinth" said Bob.

"What way do you think we should go?"

"Try left" Claire did as Bob said, she started walking again down another corridor, it kept getting warmer and she walked.

"Bob I don't know if this is even a good idea"

"Don't panic, its just a bit of heat, we can just sit in that room, especially with that crazy bitch Sarah running around. It's better to keep moving." At the end of the corridor there were five black doors.

"Oh for fuck sake!" shouted Bob. Claire sighed and chose the middle door which led to a big ball room. Claire looked around it in horror as she noticed the skeletons hanging from the ceiling like decorations. There was a big throne at the end of the room, which was decorated with skulls, it was huge. The floor was black and the walls were red, and on one wall was a giant mirror which Claire looked into. She hadn't looked in a mirror in a while so she was taken aback by her reflection. Her hair had turned pure black and her skin was white like snow, he lips were a pale pink and she had red stains coming from her eyes which were now a catlike yellow.

"I guess I'm still crying blood then..."

"Atleast it's different..." said Bob, trying his best to comfort her.

"What am I?"

"Something very special my dear" Claire spun around to face a man. He had white hair and a pale face with red eyes, he looked very young, if Claire was to guess his age she would say about 20-22 years old. Surprisingly he had a kind face, he didn't look scary of threatening, he didn't come across as dangerous at all.

"You must be the lovely Claire? I'm Thanatos, you probably know me better as Death? I'm Myrnin and Raven's much older brother, I suppose they haven't mentioned me?" Claire eye's widened and Thanatos laughed in delight at he reaction.

"No need to worry Claire, I have no intention of hurting you or taking you. To be honest I prefer my brother Myrnin to Raven. Raven has always been the type to seek attention, it gets annoying..." Claire couldn't form any words, she was face to face with Death...the grim reaper...

"Claire you have lived in a town full of vampire's the past few years and your surprised that Death is real?" said Bob, atleast he had mustered up some words. Thanatos laughed and took Claire's hand,

"Come on, I'll take you to my room, it's safer and Raven never goes in their, I can sense Myrnin is on his way to save you, so you can hide out there" he dragged Claire down what seemed like hundreds of corridors. They arrived at another big black down and Thanatos dragged her through it, it was another medieval styled room but this one had some life to it, there was even a fluffy white cat sleeping on the bed.

"That's frost, she wont pay you much attention, so don't worry, and plus she's a friendly cat" Claire watched as frost opened one eye and then closed it, completely ignoring their presence.

"Why are you doing this?" Whispered Claire, in complete shock of the kindness that came from Thanatos.

"Not all demons are evil, not all angels are good." Claire looked at him, he had a boyish smile and looked like the happy go lucky type of guy.

"Do you know what I am?" whispered Claire.

"You come across as an angel but your not quite one...I'm not to sure myself, I will go do some research as you are very interesting. But in the meantime make yourself at home, there's a mini fridge by my bed so help yourself to some drinks and food, and I promise I wont tell Raven where you are." Claire smiled at him and then he left, Bob slowly climbed down from Claire's shoulder and her stood by the cat.

"Well that was unexpected..." he said, Claire laughed, she was shocked aswell.

"Yeah, I think I may actually get on with one of Myrnin's brothers"

"Yeah, one of his brothers, but what about his dad? I'm guessing he's the big mean boss about this place..."

"Let's hope I don't have to meet him..." Claire walked opened to the window, she grabbed the curtains, she was about to open them.

"Are you sure?" asked Bob.

"I need to see" she whispered. She opened the curtain and immediately wished she hadn't.

**Me: Well I think that's a good place to leave it. **

**Myrnin: Clyrnin4ever enjoy your flight! (Blows kiss) **

**Bob: Review guys! :) **


End file.
